


Lessons in becoming human.

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bad Boy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Biotics, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Future Fic, Gangs, Gangster Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Obsession, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Stalker, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You live in a city were the inbalace between the rich and poor are harsh. You are a teacher of adults, you are giving them an education so they can escape the poor life, but your home life isn't going so well. The bank have upped the fees for your home and you can't afford it anymore. In order to keep your home and meet the deadline to pay your debts, you have no choice but to find a night job. You apply to be a dancer and stripper at a scout bar, but Levi takes one look at your pure beautiful body and rejects you. You try to sell your body parts and replace them with biotics and cybernetics, but Levi stops you. You are desperate to have money, or you are on the streets. Levi gives you a job in his club to serve drinks, and he pays your debt asking for no payment in the process. Determined to pay him back, you shower him with any and all gifts. As you get to know your boss Levi, the two of you slowly fall in love. However, one of your students rich family members takes an obsessive interest in you and Levi has to do everything he can to protect the woman he loves from an obsessive stalker rich man, who has too much power in his hands.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79
Collections: My Fav Fics





	1. Chapter 1

You paced backwards and forwards on the phone with the bank, tears were in your eyes as you begged and pleaded with them not to take your home. You’d worked so hard to get to this city, to get the apartment and now the bank were talking about taking it away from you. “Please, I just need more time to get you the money.” You let out a long sigh. “How much do you need?”

The man sighed. “Miss, we need 500 in your account by next weekend minimum to make up for the money you owe.”

You gulped. “I can get you that, I can!”

“Alright, we’ll give you that extension, but if you can’t you will lose your place.”

You bit your lip. “I know, I know, but I will get you what you need, I promise.”

“I hope so. Goodbye miss.”

You ended the call, then sat on your chair and sighed. “Where the fuck am I going to get 500 from?”

You tapped on your holocomputer, then searched the net for anything at all that could get you money. You couldn’t find anything good that allowed you to work the job you had right now of teaching. You needed something, anything at all, but it had to be at night. You saw so many bad things, but the last one was the only decent one. You emailed the boss right away asking to be seen. An email from a Levi came right back saying he’d see you as soon as you could get in. He asked you to wear underwear for stage and to look your best.

You didn’t have much in sexy clothes or underwear, but you were sure you had something. You searched around and found a cute pink underwear set with straps. You fixed it all on, then slipped on heels and did your hair and makeup. You put on a long coat, then let out a long sigh. Never in all your life had you ever gone for a job like this, but here you were dressed up in your underwear to show a man you didn’t know, who probably was a criminal. You were scared, but you were desperate and you needed the job really badly.

You smiled at the bodyguard, then walked inside the bar. You looked around inside to see neon lights, women in cages and the music seemed to add emotions to your very being. You walked over to the bar, then leaned on it and looked at the name tag. “Hi Jean, I’m looking for Levi?”

Jean looked you up and down, then blushed. “You here for an interview?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He frowned, then shook his head. “Alright then. I’ll take you to him. Follow.” He couldn’t believe someone like you was here, you seemed too sweet for a place like this. He opened the door to show a man strapped to a chair being beaten badly by Levi. “Levi sir?”

Levi looked over. “Tch, what?”

“You have a girl here to see you, she says she’s got an interview.”

You stared at the bloodied man, then up at Levi as he walked closer. “I umm…I emailed you.”

Levi looked you up and down. You were adorable, like a little bunny and way too clean and sweet for this place. Levi wasn’t the gang leader, Erwin was, but he was the most brutal killing machine of the gang. You were too good for this place in Levi’s eyes, too perfect to be flashing your body for money. “Tch, no.”

The colour drained from your face. “Wait, what?”

He turned and walked over to the man. “I said no.”

You puffed your cheeks, then walked over. “Please, at least let me show you what I look like under this coat. I know I’m not super thin and I don’t have any cybernetics, but I can dance and I’m a quick learning. I won’t let you down.”

He glared at you, but his anger faded because you looked so kind and sweet. “Tch, listen here brat, you don’t belong in a place like this.”

“You don’t know me; you don’t know what I can do.”

He grabbed your upper arm making you yelp at the pain, then he dragged you out the room and to the street outside. “Tch, I said no.”

You turned to him. “Please, I need this job.”

“No.”

You walked over to him. “I will do anything to get this job, please.”

He grabbed your face with his right hand allowing you to feel the two of his fingers were biotic. “Listen here brat, you don’t belong in a place like this. A word of caution too, don’t tell a strange dangerous man you’ll do anything, because some will ask you to fuck them.” He let your face go. “You don’t belong here.”

You welled up. “Is it because of my looks? Am I not pretty enough? I could lose weight.”

Levi groaned. “Tch, fucking damn it.” He pulled you into his club, then untied your coat and looked at you in your underwear. He felt something in him he’d never felt this strongly before, you had aroused him and he wanted you. “You’re not fat, you’re stunning brat, but you don’t belong here.”

“I don’t understand.”

He tied your coat up. “You’re too good for this place.”

You frowned. “What?”

“I said, you’re too good for this place.”

You whined and nodded. “Okay…but I really need this job, I need the money.”

“Go elsewhere.” He walked away from you. “I don’t need you here.”

You hugged yourself, then walked out the club. “What am I going to do?”

The bodyguard waved you over. “Come here.”

You walked up to him. “Yeah?”

“You said you need money, right?”

You nodded. “I do, but I won’t have sex.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry, I know what you can do.” He patted himself down, then pulled out a little metal bar the projected an advert. “It’s a little risky, but it pays well.”

“What is it?”

He looked around and leaned closer. “Look, you can sell body parts for cash money. They replace it with cybernetics, so don’t worry about losing a limb too much.”

You looked at it and whined. “I don’t know.”

“Think about it. With your body you could get some serious cash.”

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah…thanks.”

He watched you walk away looking defeated and hummed, he thought you would have brought in a lot of cash. He believed Levi had missed out big time, but he wouldn’t say that to the gang’s killer and torturer. He let out a long sigh, then jumped when Levi stormed out the club. He began to panic thinking he heard his thoughts. “Sir?”

Levi looked around, then glared at the guard. “Where is she?”

“Sir?”

“The woman who was just here, where is she?”

The guard looked to where you’d gone. “She umm, she left.”

Levi sighed and ruffled his hair. “Did you tell her anything?”

The guard nodded. “She was asking for some work, if I knew anything and I gave her…” He pulled out a card. “This. I noticed she had a rocking body and no cybernetics, so I said she could sell her body parts for cash and they’d replace them with cybernetics.”

Levi looked at his hand at his two biotic fingers he lost in an explosion, he had some on his face too causing a shiny scar over one eye. He didn’t want what he had to happen to you. You were beautiful and soft, but he was damaged and scarred. He grabbed the card and looked at it. “Thanks.” He walked back inside, he typed into his communicator and called up. “Hi, this is Levi Ackerman. I’m calling up regarding a woman that will show up there maybe today or in the next few days.”

The woman typed away on her holocomputer. “Okay, how can I help?”

He gave her your fully name. “When she comes in, I want the doctor to reject her right away. I also want you to call me right away and I will collect her.”

“Of course sir, right away. Should I inform the doctor she is your girl?”

Levi clenched his jaw and wished you were his. “Yeah, yeah she’s mine. She’s throwing a strop at the moment, so we’re working through it.”

She smiled. “I will sort that out right away for you sir.”

“Thanks.” He ended the call and let out a long sigh. He’d never cared so much about a woman before, but you just seemed to entrance him. He was going to hire you, but make you work behind the bar and serve drinks. “Tch, damn brat.” He walked back inside, then into the room with the man he was interrogating. He pulled on gloves and an apron ready to start working harder. He glared at the man. “I’m in a bad mood now and a little confused about a few things, so let me take my anger out on you.”

He slammed his fist into the man’s face over and over. He was angry about this all, but he was also frustrated about his feelings. He didn’t know what to think or feel. He was confused about what to think and feel. He’d never have anything like this before, but he knew he was curious about you. You were different to anyone he’d encountered before in his life. You were like the higher rich people with beauty, but with the kindness of a lower person. If he couldn’t get you in his club, he could at least take you to Erwin to get you hired as someone who could tempt people, or spy and get information.

You whined as you stared at the card about selling your parts. You bit your lip and thought about what you could sell, but you didn’t know what the price would be. You were thinking that maybe your legs would be okay to get rid of and have as cybernetics. You’d looked after yourself for so long, that you couldn’t believe it was taking you being desperate for money to get some cybernetics. You felt like crap, you were so ashamed, but you needed money to keep your home and to keep working as a teacher to adults. You wanted to give adults hope and a chance to do better in life with an education, but you felt like shit because you weren’t really a great role model for them, because you had a normal job and yet you needed to do a bad job and sell your body parts just to make your way.

You walked down the street as people stared at you, you really didn’t look like you belonged. You hurried a little faster, then slipped into the building. You looked to the lady behind the front desk, half of her head was biotic, but it looked beautiful. You walked over and smiled. “Hi, umm…I was given a card for this place. I need money and I’m happy to give any body part for a biotic.”

She typed away. “Sure, I just need your name.” She froze when you said your name, it was who Levi had mentioned. “Okay Miss, if you’d like to take a seat the doctor will collect you.”

You smiled sadly. “Thank you.”

She watched you sit, then called up Levi and lowered her voice so you couldn’t hear. “Mr Ackerman? That young lady you mentioned is here. I’ve sat her down and the doctor will get to her and tell her no in ten minutes, can you get here in time?”

Levi hummed. “I can, I’m on my way now. Thank you.”

You looked over to the woman as she spoke, but you couldn’t hear what she was saying. She looked over to you and smiled, so you smiled back. You looked away and tapped away on your communicator, you saw you had lessons tomorrow and some of your students were emailing you about a few things. You smiled at the hard work they’d done, then replied back with thank you notes. You looked up when someone said your full name. You stood up and smiled. “That’s me.”

The doctor smiled and waved you closer. “This way Miss. It is miss, right?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

He closed the door behind him, then referred to the seat. “Please, sit and we’ll have a chat.”

You sat down and sighed. “Thank you. So, what do I need to do?”

He looked at his holocomputer and saw the message about you, he knew he had to reject you, but part of him wanted to check out your body. “So, why are you here? You have body problems?”

You shook your head. “No, no, I’m in great health.”

“So, why come here?”

You fiddled with your hands and felt ashamed. “I need money and I know my body is in good condition, so I wanted to give them up and change them to cybernetics because I know that normal body parts are worth a lot.”

He eyed your legs on show and arms in your dress, you were right in what you were saying. Your body was worth a ton of money however, Levi had told him he couldn’t touch you. He thought it was a shame really. “I just want it clear and say, you are gorgeous, probably one of the most beautiful people to walk in through my door.”

You blushed and smiled. “Thank you.”

“However, I cannot let this happen.”

You gulped. “What?”

He sat forwards and leaned on his desk. “I’m sorry, but I will not take any of you.”

You welled up. “Why?”

He gave you a sad smile. “Because you are too good for that.”

You put your head in your hands. “No…no, please I need money.”

“I’m sorry Miss.”

You looked up at him. “Isn’t there anything at all I can do to get you to say yes?”

He shook his head. “I’m afraid not. Besides, someone called up and requested me to reject you.”

“Who!?”

He tapped on his computer. “Levi Ackerman.”

You stared at him and knew it was the man you met the other day. You stood up and sighed, then rubbed your tears. “Thank you for your time.” You walked out his office and didn’t know what to do anymore. You needed 500 in your account in a few days, otherwise you were losing your home. You walked outside the building and slammed into someone. You stumbled back and went to say sorry, but then you realised it was Levi. “You!”

Levi looked down at you. “I need a word.”

You slapped his hard across his face. “Fuck you!” You rubbed your tears away, then stormed off. You hated how you were angry crying. “Damn it…”

Levi hurried after you. “Tch, oi brat! Let me talk to you.”

“Fuck off.”

He grabbed your upper arm making you wince. “Tch, damn it brat, would you just let me talk to you.”

You yanked from his grip, but he wouldn’t let you go. “Let me go! Haven’t you done enough damage? This was my last chance to get money to save myself from being thrown on the street, but you ruined it all.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “You were going to be thrown out?”

Your shoulders slumped as you cried. “I work so hard, and yet the bank wants to take it all from me. They upped the price of my place, so now it’s barely affordable. I don’t know what to do.”

“How much?”

You looked up at him. “What?”

He gulped and loosened his grip, his heart hurt for you. “How much money?”

“I umm…I need 500 in a few days, so I can keep my home for a bit longer.”

Levi felt bad. “Are you hungry?”

You looked at him and nodded as you sniffed. “Yeah.”

He sighed and dragged you by your upper arm. “Come on.” You hurried along with Levi as he dragged you to his hover car. “Tch, get in brat.”

You stared at him. “Why should I trust you?”

He slammed his hand against his car and leaned closer to you making you jump. “Get. In.”

You gulped and got into the car, then you hugged yourself. You were a little scared of Levi, mainly because you knew he had to have done something bad to get his scars. Plus, you saw him beating a man senseless. “Where are you taking me?”

Levi drove with you and gripped his wheel. “Tch, where do you think? You have shit in your ears? I asked you if you were hungry, so work it out.”

You welled up. “Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you.”

You rubbed your tears away. “I must have done something, because the way you talk to me sounds like I did something wrong. What did I do?”

“Nothing.”

“So, why?”

He let out a long sigh. “I don’t have people skills, which is why I beat people like you saw. I don’t mean anything by what I say, I swear. I just want to take you for food and try to talk.”

You stared at him and nodded. “Okay.”

“Did I hurt your arm?”

You looked at it and saw a bruise. “It’s bruised, but I’m okay.”

He clenched his jaw. “Sorry, I don’t know my own strength sometimes and the biotic is…well…” He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He glanced over at you, then reached over and wiped your tears with his biotic finger. “Don’t cry, please?”

You smiled at him making his heart flutter. “Okay.”

“I just want to talk to you about what’s going on, alright?”

You nodded. “Right.”

“I’ll feed you too.”

You hummed a little laugh. “Thanks.”

He pulled up to a noodle bar, then opened your door for you and the door for the bar. He led you to a booth for two in the corner, then tapped his order and yours in and sat back. “So, tell me about this money problem.” He listened as you spoke, then paused you when the server put your food down and drinks. He listened to the rest of your story and nodded as you spoke. “Tch, they’re charging you a lot for a place.”

You sighed. “It’s not even that big, it’s a studio apartment, as in it’s all in one room except my bathroom, which is frosted glass. It’s worth nothing, but I’m being charged so much…” You sighed. “I need to keep it and my job doesn’t pay enough. Plus, this place was the cheapest I could get in a safe area.”

Levi sipped his tea. “What is your job?”

You lit up and smiled. “I’m a teacher! I teach adults and help them get qualifications so they can get better jobs. I love it so much and my students are the best, I get people from all walks of life.” You tapped away on your communicator. Levi loved how excited you were about your job; it was very cute to him. You showed him the work your students had done, he liked how proud you were of them all. “I want them to get out of the lives they are in.” Your shoulders slumped and you got sad, which hurt Levi. “I’m not much of a role model to them though.” You laughed. “I’m running around trying to sell my body just so I can live, even though I’m a qualified teacher.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “I think you’re a great role model, because it shows you’re willing to risk your own safety to keep teaching your students and live a quality life. You’re not at fault in all this. Tch, the fucking bank is.”

You smiled a little and ruffled your hair. “I know you said no before to me, but could you please change your mind? I know dancers get paid pretty well if they’re good. I may not look like the others in your club, but I have one thing going for me and that’s the whole me not having cybernetics. Please Levi, I need the money and the job.”

“No.”

You lowered your head. “Okay. Well, I guess I have to find somewhere on the streets that’s safe. I might be able to get one of those scrap huts or something…”

Levi let out a long sigh. “I don’t want you as a dancer, but I will hire you as a server.”

Your eyes lit up making you look adorable. “Really?” You smiled and hummed a laugh. “Wonderful.” You held his hands, then leaned over and kissed his cheek making him blush hard. “Thank you so much.” You frowned. “Oh, but I can’t imagine it can pay all my debts.”

Levi gulped and cleared his throat. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it.”

You bit your lip and whined. “Does this mean I have to pledge myself to your gang?”

He shook his head. “No, no Erwin won’t mind me hiring you as a neutral party.”

You smiled. “I could just kiss you. Thank you so much.”

Levi ruffled his hair; he was getting flustered by you. “Tch, just show up tomorrow night, got it?”

You nodded. “I promise, I will be there ready and eager. Oh! Is there a uniform requirement?”

“Just turn up and we’ll give you one. There are a few, but it’s whatever one you prefer.”

You smiled. “That’s okay, I’ll wear anything really just so I can survive and keep my home.”

“I wouldn’t say that around the girls, because they will dress you up in anything they like.!

You hugged yourself. “That bad?”

“They’ll pick on you.”

You hummed and nibbled your lip. “You know, I’m used to that sort of thing.” You frowned. “Is it weird that I don’t have cybernetics?”

Levi sat back and looked you over. “It’s rare.”

You looked at your hands. “I guess.”

“But not weird.” He eyed your arm and saw his two cybernetics finger marks had bruised you badly. “Just means I have to keep an eye on you.”

You bit your lip. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

He shook his head. “You’re not a burden at all. You’re special brat, because you’re educated, you have ambitions and you are pure when it comes to your body.”

You frowned. “I’m not pure, I’ve had sex.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, not what I mean. I meant with the cybernetics and implants.”

You blushed bright red, then looked away. “Ah…right…you’re right, umm I have none of those.”

He titled his head and hummed. “You know, I wouldn’t have thought someone as innocent looking as you would not be a virgin.”

You pouted. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying, you look too sweet and innocent.”

“Well, I have, okay?”

He nodded and hummed. “Sure, sure.” He studied you and thought about you naked under him, or on top. He wondered what it’d be like to have his head between your legs, your perfect thighs squeezing him. He was curious on what you’d be like, if you were submissive or dominant. “I believe you. By the way, are you in a relationship?”

You growled. “Why does that matter?”

“Because, if you are, I will need to talk to your partner.”

You titled your head in thought, then sighed. “Right, probably with the whole late nights and some of the things you do.”

“Exactly.”

You leaned on the table and traced patterned on it. “Well, I’m single at the moment. I don’t have time to date and with this new job, I’ll have even less time.” You sighed. “It’s a shame, because I’ve always wanted to settle down and have kids.” You smiled. “It doesn’t matter. I guess I’ll pay and get out of your hair.”

Levi tapped on the panel. “Too late, I’ve paid.”

You blushed. “Oh, well…thank you.”

“I can drive you home.”

You stood up and smiled. “No, that’s alright I want to walk as I have some shopping to do. Thank you for everything and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He sighed and nodded. “Tomorrow.”

You looked in the mirror at the club at your outfit, it was skimpy, but it wasn’t too bad. You were in a white leotard that was low cut and pressed your boobs down, so you had amazing cleavage. You had beautiful pink neon stirps on the outfit too, especially around the collar of your top. You had a little skirt like cape on your bum and around your hips, but it was open at the front. You had bands and strips on your legs to boots. You had your hair up and under a white blond wig, dark makeup on and pink neon lips. You pulled on your white gloves at the last touch, then you sighed. You’d never really warn anything this revealing for a job before, but you had to do your best to earn tips.

You walked out of the changing room, then smiled at a dancer, but she just snarled at you. You hugged your middle a little and thought maybe you didn’t look good, which is why she was judging you. You hurried over to Mike behind the bar, then cleared your throat. “Hi, umm I’m working with you now.”

Mike looked over at you and blushed bright red, you were different to the other girls here, different as in better. You were all natural and you had a nice large chest that was on show, he knew for sure you would bring in a lot of tips. “Hi I’m Mike, so you want a code name. Captain let me know you are a teacher, so you might want to protect your identity a little.” He pointed to your hair. “It’s why you have a wig, right?”

You lightly touched the hair. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“So? What’s your name?”

You gulped and bit your lip. “Umm…Aiko.”

He smiled. “Welcome Aiko, so we don’t need to make any drinks, we just program the machine to do it and then we take it to the guests.”

You nodded. “Got it.”

He brought up the holoscreens. “So, they order from the table and it comes through here, we get the drinks and take it to them. I have you and two other girls serving, they’re Misty and Danny. They won’t like you at first, but I’m sure they’ll warm up to you.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He sniffed you and hummed. “Sorry, just getting your scent.”

You sniffed your arm. “Do I smell okay?”

“You smell great.”

You smiled at him. “So, where’ that Jean guy?”

“Off. Besides, I can protect you better.”

You frowned. “I need protecting?”

He petted your head. “You’re special Aiko, plus Levi asked me to keep an eye on your while he’s not around.”

You blushed and smiled. “That’s nice of him.”

He looked to the holopad. “We have an order, the machine in making it and I will put it all on the tray for you.”

You patted the counter and hummed as the music played. You watched some of the dancers, some had no bras on at all. You looked to Mike as he put the drinks on a tray. “Is your gang a good one?”

He smiled at you. “Well, we’re the closest to good you can get I suppose.” He handed you the tray. “Table 14.”

You picked it up. “Thanks, I’ll head out.”

“Do it fast, smile and be nice as they will tip you.”

You winked. “Got it!” You hurried over to the table full of gents. “Good evening gentlemen.”

One was finishing his drink, looked at you and spat out his drink. “Fuck me.”

You handed out the drinks as they all gazed at you. “I hope you are having a wonderful night. If you need anything at all, my name is Aiko.”

One leaned closer. “You new here?”

You winked at him. “I sure am handsome.” You took the tray and placed your hand on a guy’s back. “Don’t forget to ask for private dances, some of these ladies would love to get you stunning men better.”

He blushed. “Really?”

You nodded. “That’s right. I can tell they want to get you guys alone; I can see it.” You waved the dancer Ivy over. “Hey Ivy, you’ve been eyeing this man up here, right?”

She stared at you and knew right away what you were doing, you were helping her con these men out of money. She smiled and bit her lip. “Of course! Come on baby, I’ve been giving you the eye for hours now. Thank goodness for this lovely lady here to confess the truth, I’m so shy.”

He stood up. “I’d like a private dance please.”

She smiled and hugged his arm. “Then come along.” She winked at you as a thank you.

You turned to the other men. “You going to talk to the other girls eyeing you? I can set it all up.”

One grinned at you. “You’re fucking amazing, wish you were a dancer.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet! I’ll get those girls for you, alright?”

“Please!”

You walked over to the girls, then told them what was going on and sent them over. You left them over, then smiled at Mike. “Sorry I took a while.”

Mike shook his head and smiled. “I don’t know what you did, but you have a massive tip and profits have gone up. A lot of men don’t go for private dances due to nerves, but you got them to pay up.”

You giggled and picked up the next tray. “I’ll keep on it. I owe Levi so much for giving me this job, so the least I could do was get him a large amount of profit for the night.” You worked your way around the club for the night making sure every man possible bought a private dance. You flirted with the men for the dancers, then brought the dancers over. You saw Levi walk into the club, then chat to Mike. You flinched a little when he glared over at you, then waved you over. You hurried over to Levi and blushed. “Sir?”

Levi eyed your body in your outfit and blushed a little, he couldn’t believe how good you looked, but he also wanted to cover you up so he could only see you like this. “Come with me, now.”

You went white and gulped. “Yes sir.”

He walked ahead into the back and upstairs, then he opened a door and waited for you to go in and went in after. He locked the door and let out a long sigh as he walked. “Sit.”

You sat down and gulped. “Am I fired?”

He sat on the edge of the desk right in front of you. “No, not at all.”

You frowned. “Am I in trouble?”

“No.”

You shuffled in your seat as you felt nervous. “I’m sorry, but I don’t understand why I’m here then.”

He folded his arms. “You come in here for the first night and not only earn lots of tips, but also allow the dancers to get large tips and paid extra for private dances.” He leaned closer and grabbed the back of your chair and pinned you there. “Who and what the fuck are you?”

You gulped. “A-Are you asking f-for my stage n-name?”

He growled. “Tch, no.”

“W-Well, it’s Aiko.”

He looked down your body and felt himself heat up. He heard you whimper causing him to look back up at you. “I want to thank you.”

Your eyes widened. “Why? I just did my job.”

He grabbed your chin and pulled you close, then tilted his head. “You are interesting.” He ran his thumb over your bottom lip and hummed as you blushed hard and your heart hammered. “All I can say is thank you for turning in a high profit and you will be going home with a lot of money tonight.”

You smiled at him. “Enough to stop the bank from taking my home?”

Levi pulled back. “Plenty, but you don’t have a debt to pay.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I paid it all.”

Your eyes widened as your heart hammered in your chest, you didn’t want to owe a gangster money. “I-I’ll pay you back I swear!”

Levi held back a smile, because you were beyond adorable. “No.”

You pouted. “Stop saying no to me all the time!”

He ruffled your hair making you whine. “Just accept it.”

“Let me repay you in some sort of way, please?”

He folded his arms. “No.”

You stood up and pouted. “Please!”

“No.”

You walked closer to him making him old his breath because you were just perfection. “Please.”

“No.”

You groaned in frustration. “You are so annoying!” You sighed and lowered your head. “You saved me from being homeless, you gave me a chance, so I just want to repay you in some sort of way.”

He let out a long sigh. “Tell you what, if you keep up the hard work, I’ll see it as paying me back. I don’t want you to wear yourself out, okay? Your health mentally and physically is important and I won’t be happy if you burn out.”

“That it? I want to do more.”

Levi hummed. “Okay, how about you make me cups of tea when I’m here.”

You smiled. “Sure!”

“Alright.” He sighed and patted your head. “Make me a cup of tea now, no machines.”

You ran to this door. “Yes, I’ll get it right away.”

Levi blushed and hid it by covering his mouth with his hand. “Tch, cute.”

You looked to Levi. “Huh?”

“Nothing, move it.”

You nodded and went out and over to Mike. “I need to make a tea without the machine for Levi.”

Mike smirked and showed you to the tea making area. “So, he’s got you making tea, huh?”

You nodded and started making it. “Yeah, because he paid my debts and won’t let me pay him back.”

“Debts?”

You sighed. “The back raised my fees for my home, even though its low in price and safe.” You felt sad again, then you shook your head and smiled. “Anyway, he paid it all off before I lost my home. So, I owe him so much for what he’s done. He won’t let me pay him back, so he said I make him tea when he asks for it as well as keep working like I have been.”

Mike smiled and hummed a laugh, he believed that Levi had a crush on you for sure. Levi didn’t usually do all these nice things for people, he was mainly harsh to people, but him being sweet and nice to someone, paying their debts and giving them such a nice job that was slightly close to him was odd. Mike couldn’t wait to see how this played out; he knew for sure Hange was going to love this. “Well, isn’t he a nice boy?”

You put the tea on a tray, then grabbed him something to eat. “I’m surprised really. I feel bad I slapped him the other day.”

Mike’s brows raised. “You slapped him?”

You nodded. “He was an ass, so I slapped him.”

Mike smirked. “Interesting.”

You picked up the tray and smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time.”

You walked back to Levi’s office to see him sat in his office chair looking at his computer. “I have your tea.”

He glanced over at you and hummed. “Thank you.”

You placed the tray down, then gave him his tea and snacks. “I bought you something to eat as well.”

Levi looked to you. “I didn’t ask for that.”

You blushed. “I know, but I thought you’d like something.”

He picked up something and ate. “Thanks.”

You took the tray and smiled. “I’ll get back to work then. Thank you again for this, it means so much and I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done.”

“It’s nothing.”

You walked over to him and kissed his cheek. “No, no it’s everything to me.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, sure.”

You smiled, then walked out his door. “Call me if you need me.” You closed the door and smiled to yourself. “I need to do something for him.”

Levi groaned and slammed his head on his desk, his heart was hammering so much as he remembered your heat and the sweet touch of your lips on his skin. He let out a long sigh, then sipped his tea and hummed, even your tea was perfect. He rubbed his face and groaned, then he stared at the snacks you got him and smiled. He’d never had anyone take care of him like you. He felt different around you too, like he was normal for once. He’d always known a life of being a gangster, of hurting people, but you made all go away for a moment while you were together. You stared at the door where you had left and wanted you to come back in and talk to him, but he had no excuse right now because he had a cup full of tea and snack. So, he just had to wait a little longer to see you again, but you were worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

You walked into the club and saw everyone was a little rushed and panicked, which didn’t make any sense to you. You walked over Mike and leaned on the bar. “What’s going on here?”

Mike let out a long sigh. “We had a rush of customers today; they were inspired by your good work these past two weeks.”

You went white. “Oh no, I caused this?”

“Don’t see it as a bad thing, it means we’ve gained a ton of money.”

You sighed and felt like you could collapse. “Oh good.”

He put drinks on a tray and gave it to one of the girls. “Problem is, some dancers have called in sick. So, we’re down three.”

You looked to the dance floor to see the girls rushed off their feet and looking tired. “I’ll do it.”

Mike stared at you. “What?”

You looked back at him. “I’ll do it, I’ll be a dancer.”

“I don’t think Levi will like that.”

You walked past. “Don’t care, the girls need me.” You hurried into the changing room and put your wig cap on and stripped into your underwear. You took your bra off and put on a white strap like one, so your boobs were squished and held in place with white high waisted underwear. You looked like you were falling out of your underwear, but it looked sexy and clean. You put on all the straps that were neon pink, so people would recognise you. You wanted Aiko to have the signature colours of pink and white. You put on your neon pink lipstick and double checked your eye makeup too. You let out a long sigh. “You can do this girl you can fucking do this. You’re a queen.” You saw a small crown and smirked, then fixed it on your head and made sure it was slightly on the side of your head. “I’m queen Aiko.”

One of the dancers hurried in the back and saw you, she stopped and smiled. “Fuck Aiko, looking good! I thought you were supposed to serve drinks, not dance.”

You smiled. “You need me Mimi.”

She hugged you and sighed. “Thank you.”

“If Levi says something, send him to me. I made my choice to help.”

She squeezed your hands. “Look, we can get you in a dancing cage, so no private dances.”

You smiled. “But I want to help.”

“I know, but Levi doesn’t want you doing what we do. Besides, I think you might get more money tempting the customers. You don’t have cybernetics like the rest of us, you’re all real and that will interest them so fucking much.”

You hugged Mimi. “Thank you for being so kind.”

“Us girls have to stick together.” She walked with you to her area, then touched up your look. “Let me add more glow to your body, okay?”

“Thanks.”

She sighed. “So, why are you working here?”

You told her everything that happened. “I’m still working here because I need the money to keep my place.”

She gasped and jumped up and down. “You teach!? Oh! Could you teach me and some of the girls a few things? I can’t write, but I can just about read.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d love to! We can do some lessons at night here.”

“Thank you.” She wiggled. “I’m so excited to learn how to write.”

You giggled. “I’m glad.”

She hummed and tilted her head. “You know, the stuff you said about Levi interested me.”

You blushed. “What do you mean?”

She put colour between your breasts. “In all the years I’ve worked with Levi, never have I known him be so sweet with a girl. Hell, he paid for things and won’t even let you dance. It’s sweet, it really is.” She sighed and stepped back. “All done!”

You stood up. “Thanks. So, what are you saying about Levi?”

She smirked. “I think our boss has a thing for you.” She bopped your nose. “I know it.”

You frowned. “I don’t think he does.”

She cupped your face. “I’ve worked in a job where I have to read men, so I know them well, even ones who keep their emotions tightly locked up inside. Levi likes you a lot, and when you two have sex you have got to tell me what he’s like, because I have seen his scars and tattoos as well as what he’s like in tight trousers.”

You raised a brow. “Tight trousers?”

She smiled and leaned closer. “He’s big.”

You blushed. “Ah, well…that doesn’t matter.”

“You’re right, what matters is if he knows how to use it and how to use those fingers and tongue.”

You playfully shoved her as you walked together. “Mimi! Geez.”

She stuck her tongue out and winked. “Come on, we’re all curious here. He has only fucked one girl here, that was because they both were a bit pent up and she offered to relieve him. Funny enough, the guy doesn’t do blowjobs.”

You snorted a laugh. “Well, that’s impressive.”

“I know, right? Though can you imagine if he let you.” She sighed. “Just kneeling in front of him as he sits at his desk working.”

You covered her mouth with your hand. “Stop.”

She winked, then pulled you to a cage under the floor. “Let’s get you inside, then up onto the stage. Just dance with the music and do your best.”

You smiled. “Got it.”

She held you in, then winked at you. “Good luck. You look fantastic. Oh, and don’t worry you are very safe in this cage, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Got it.”

She pressed the button. “Good luck!”

You waved to her, then looked up as you went through the floor and floated up above the stage in your little cage. You saw men staring at you, because you were new. You smiled and started dancing. You thought your clothes were tight, but the longer you danced the more you were thankful for it. Your outfit was keeping you together, especially your boobs. You entranced everyone that saw you and gathered a little group around you in the seats, as well as behind the seats. The money was going up on the dial that only you could see and Levi if he was in on his computers. You twirled around, then felt your stomach drop when Levi stood there watching you. You smiled at him as best you could, then kept dancing.

Levi had walked into work when he heard about the mad rush, then on his way he saw profits rocket up. As soon as he walked into work he understood why, you were causing the cash to come flowing in. Levi felt his heart throb and a heat burn in him. He was beyond aroused which had never happened to him before. On top of that, he wanted to get every man out of there so you were only his and his alone. He walked closer causing the men around you to run off. Levi sat down and watched you, then looked at who much you’d brought in. He didn’t want you to be a dancer because you were too good for this place. He tapped on the holopad in front of him and tipped you big time, then he overrode the system and booked you in for a private dance.

You gasped as the cage shoot, then the door opened. “Umm…” You looked to the panel and it said you’d been booked for a private dance. “Oh, a private dance…”

Levi reached out to you and took your hand, then pulled you down the steps. “This way.”

You blushed and walked with him. “Levi?”

He pulled you along. “Shh.”

You gulped and followed him to the VIP area, then into a VIP private room. “Levi.”

He closed the door, then turned on the music and mood lighting. “Shh.”

You stood in the middle of the room as Levi sat, then ordered two drinks. “What do you want me to do?”

He sipped his drink and sighed. “I thought I told you no dancing.”

You hugged yourself. “But they were three girls down and all of them rushed and over worked, so I wanted to help out. Plus, I’m going to teach Mimi and some of the girls how to write, which is really nice!” You blushed. “Oh, but umm…that isn’t what you were talking about. Look, your dancers needed help and I offered my help. I owe you everything and your club was in trouble, so I had to help.”

He let out a long sigh. “Thank you, you really did save my club and the girls. However, I don’t want you dancing again.”

You pouted and sat. “Oh, okay…was I that bad?”

“No, no you were better than all of my dancers, that’s the problem. If you keep it up, I’ll have problems.”

You frowned. “Wait, so I can’t dance because I’m too good?”

Levi handed you the other drink he had ordered. “You are too good. You don’t have any cybernetics, so you are a rare pure thing.”

“You said before.” You sipped your drink and sighed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He downed the last of his drink, then ordered another for you and him. “You saved my ass and the other girls today, so thank you.”

You smiled and felt your heart flutter. “I’m glad I could help you, oh but I still need to do more to thank you for helping and saving me.”

“Tch, I told you brat.” He sat back and ruffled his hair. “You don’t need to do anything I’ve told you that.”

You pouted and growled. “I want to though!”

He handed you your other drink. “Drink up and get some rest.”

You frowned. “Rest?”

He nodded. “You danced for hours up there, so you should get some rest.”

You blushed and looked around. “In here?”

“These rooms are very clean, so sleep. I’ll be right here to make sure no one hurts you.”

You smiled, then took your heel boots off and lay down on the sofa. You hummed as Levi turned the music to something low and nice and the lighting dark. You closed your eyes as you body relaxed. You barely slept these days due to working days and nights, so this was very welcomed. You slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. As you slept, Levi moved over and sat on the floor by you. He brushed your wig hair from your face and smiled, to him you looked beyond adorable. He found himself unable to stop smiling, you were just pure perfection. Levi didn’t know what it was about you, but you just simply made him feel like he was normal, that everything was okay and he wasn’t some waste of life. He leaned closer, then stopped himself from kissing you. Instead, he leaned up and kissed your forehead instead and hummed in happiness. Levi promised himself that he was never going to let you go and that he was going to protect you with his life. You were now his reason for living.

You smiled at your class as you walked in, they were all your perfect students. The best part about teaching adults was they chose to do this, so they wanted to be there which meant no bad behaving people at all. You just taught them with passion and a spring in your step. You projected things on the board and spoke to them about their new topic of the day, then how to prepare for the exams coming up. You could see they were all worried, but you assured them that they would pass easily. You handed out mock questions, then got them to answer them. You sat at you desk, then went through your usual emails from the school about a few things. There were some emails from people asking to be on your course as well and moving from other teachers to you, because you were popular.

You frowned at an email from a very rich member of society asking to meet with you about their young brother, it seemed they felt they weren’t educated enough and heard you were the best teacher in the whole city for adults. It was weird because you didn’t teach the rich, because they used their money to have power instead of having anything actually important like education to help them. You were rated highly for teachers, but it was just weird all round to you this whole situation. You shrugged it off, then emailed them back saying you’d happily set up a meeting regarding this teaching and their brother when you had a free slot. You sat back and looked at your students, all of them working away with their mock questions.

One of your students put their hand up for you, so you hurried over to him. “Miss, I’m not sure with this question.”

You crouched down, then got out your holopad pen. “What you need to do is breakdown the question, okay? So, underline the key words in the question, okay?”

He nodded and did some of them as you did the others. “Like that?”

“That’s right, so what do each word mean.”

He hummed and gasped. “Oh!” He told you. “That it?”

You smiled. “You got it.”

“Thanks Miss.”

“Remember, you can do this in exams in the future. So, don’t worry about writing all over the question, okay?”

He nodded. “Got it.”

“Also, if you don’t know you can just write bullet points of key words that link to part of the question.”

He smiled and nodded. “I get, thank you so much Miss.”

You winked at him. “You’re welcome.”

You walked down the rows and checked on each of your students. You answered a few more questions from them, then got them to send them to your holocomputer for marking. You stood in front of the class, then started teaching ethics to them and how to deal with ethical situations using different theories. You blushed during your lesson when you saw Levi walk in and take a seat at the back of the class, he put you on edge a little, but you needed to keep working. You shook off the nerves, then started a class debate on an ethical problem. You smiled as the conversation got really deep. Having debates was a risk, because it could get heated or people might not talk, but it seemed like they really wanted to have a deep conversation with you.

You laughed at a few comments, then clapped your hands. “And on that note, it is time for us to end this session.” You heard their upset whines. “I know, I know, but what we can do is tomorrow we can throw the work out the window and start a debate. What I want you to do tonight is go home and research the topic of the existence of a soul. I know this won’t help you in life, but I find it is an interesting talk. You can look at old philosophers, new ones and even religious views. If you don’t believe, you still need to research scientific perspectives to back up your theory. The whole reason for the research and having back up is whenever you are talking with others, in order to successfully win a chat, you must have evidence. Same goes for your exams.” You wrote the subject on the board, some key names to help them and when you were meeting next and what time. “I will see you all tomorrow, have a nice afternoon and evening.”

Levi stood up as everyone left, then he made his way over to you. “Interesting lesson.”

You smiled. “Well, we were going through exam papers earlier, but I like to reward them with ethical debates at the end when they do well. Plus, I don’t have time to plan a lesson as I need to mark their papers, so debates work well for me. They can talk and I will slightly monitor as I work through all the papers possible.”

“Do you have a lot to mark?”

You sat behind your desk and sighed. “Yeah, but I will get to work on time for you.”

He walked around and watched you get to reading and marking. “You have a lot of work.”

You hummed. “I do.”

“So, you do all this and then go to my club?”

You nodded as you marked. “Yeah, then I go home and shower, eat and go to sleep for about three hours and head into here to teach.” You gasped. “By the way, thank you for letting me sleep yesterday at work, I’m so grateful for it. I feel much better today than I normally do.”

Levi pinched your cheek making you flap your arms. “Tch, damn shitty little brat. I told you not to burn yourself out.”

“I’m nooooot, I’m fine.” You grabbed Levi’s arm. “This hurts.”

He let you go. “You’re working too much.”

You pouted. “I get weekends off.”

“Tch, that’s still not enough.”

You glared at Levi and groaned. “I need the money, okay? If I don’t work these two jobs, I have no home.”

Levi stared at you as you worked. “You’re taking tonight off.”

You looked to him. “No! I need the money.”

“Paid time off.”

You sighed and slumped your shoulders. “Levi, don’t otherwise I owe you more.”

He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at you, he wasn’t going to let you win this. “You owe me nothing. You’ve done enough by earning me more money than I could ever imagine.”

You growled at him. “Dinner!”

He frowned at you. “What?”

“Dinner tonight!” You smiled. “I’ll cook you dinner tonight, as a thank you.”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. He wanted nothing more than to have a meal cooked by you, but he wasn’t sure if he could be in a room alone with you, especially your house. He blushed a little at all his naughty thoughts, then he glanced at you as you waited for an answer. “Tch, fine.” One night with you couldn’t hurt, it was just dinner and all he needed to do was get in then out. “I’ll come over.”

You smiled at him. “Wonderful! So, I have work to finish here, which I can’t imagine you’d want to watch at all. You can come over at around five?”

He nodded. “Sure.” He moved over to one of the desks, then sat down and tapped on his holopad. “I’ll wait right here.”

You blushed. “You should go home and come over mine instead of waiting.”

He looked at his communicator. “It’s five in three hours, what’s the point in me going home and then going to yours for just that amount of time? I’m going to stay here, then drive you home. Do you have a car?”

You shook your head. “N-No, I don’t. I can’t afford one, I can’t even afford lessons.”

“Then I’ll drive.” He tapped away. “No arguments.”

You sighed. “Fine.”

He glanced over at you. “Back to work brat.”

You pouted at him. “You’re not my boss here.”

He hummed. “No, but maybe I should be.”

“Mean.”

“I am.” He hummed and rested his feet on another desk with the crossed. “You don’t become a successful member of a gang if you’re nice.”

You titled your head. “Hmm, I dunno you could.”

He shook his head. “Don’t get into some ethical debate with me.”

You smirked. “Why? Worried you’d lose.”

“I would not.”

You giggled making Levi’s heart hammer in happiness. “Sure, sure, take on the teacher who is a pro at ethics and debates.”

He looked over to you. “I could take you on.”

You smiled at him and leaned on your desk. “Yeah right, you’d just get all grumpy and insult me and get me upset.”

“Tch, I told you no more crying.”

You shrugged. “Then don’t be mean to me.”

“I’m never mean to you.”

You nodded. “Suuure.”

He glared at you, then moved over to you. “I take care of you and look after you, so I wouldn’t call me mean.”

You smirked at him. “You really that upset over me jokingly calling you mean?”

He turned off your screen, then leaned closer to you. “If you want me to be mean, then I will be mean.”

You smiled. “I was just joking.” You hummed a laugh. “Could I have my computer back on? I have work to do.”

He kicked your chair so you spun away, then he tapped on the screen. “Tch, these people are idiots.”

You moved closer. “They’re not, they’re still learning. You have to remember a lot of them didn’t go to school as kids.”

“I didn’t.”

You looked up at Levi. “Want some lessons? Free of charge.”

He glanced at you. “You want to teach me?”

You smiled. “Well, I can teach you anything you want.”

He looked you up and down in your casual smart clothes, today you just looked pretty instead of sexy at his place of work. “Anything?”

You nodded, then blushed. “Nothing rude though.”

He hummed. “I’m sure I could think of something.”

You smiled and typed away on your computer. “I’m not free during the day, but I could teach you on my lunch breaks at the club.” You blushed as he crouched down and looked up at you. “What?”

His eyes searched yours, then he reached out and brushed your cheek. “Eyelash.”

You blushed more. “Oh, thank you.” You bit your lip. “So, what do you like to eat? You know, for dinner?”

“Anything.”

You whined a little. “I really need to buy things to make it nice.”

He let out a long sigh. “Meaning you want me gone.”

You looked up at him. “Come over at seven instead. I’ll shop for food and get everything set up.”

He stood up. “Alright. I’ll see you at seven instead.”

You smiled at him. “You won’t regret it. I’ll make a wonderful dinner, I promise.”

“Tch, I don’t need anything too perfect.”

You hummed a laugh. “But you’re my boss, so I have to make something good.”

Levi’s heart sank a little at those words. “Right. Okay…” He sighed. “I’ll head out. If you need help or need anything, just contact me and let me know.”

You smiled hurting his heart. “You got it boss.”

You hurried about in your place as you made dinner, as well as getting ready to look some what good for Levi. You stepped back, then bit your lip when you remembered you called Levi your boss. You’d instantly put Levi in a box, which was one you didn’t want him in. You rather liked Levi and wanted him as more of a boss. You hopped about and slipped your heels on, then checked yourself out in the mirror at the short dress you had on, but it was classy. You smiled at yourself, then sighed when you thought about Levi. You felt like someone like him couldn’t possibly like a woman like you. You felt like you were nothing compared to the other girls in the club, they were more beautiful, sexy and interesting and you were just some teacher.

You looked to your door when someone rang. You hurried over and opened the door to see Levi. You smiled at him. “Hi Levi, come on in.”

Levi walked in and looked around he couldn’t believe the money you were paying for this place. “Hi.”

You closed the door. “I’m really sorry about my place, but it’s the best I could do with what I have.”

He smiled at the cute touches. He could see the exposed metal and plastic, as well as the quick fixes you’d made. He liked the flags, posters, pictures, cute fairly lights and cuddly toys to make it just a bit better. “I think it looks good.”

You sighed. “Thanks for lying.”

He turned to you. “The bank is charging you too much for this place, but you’ve done really well with it.”

You hummed a laugh and smiled. “Thanks.”

He cleared his throat. “I got a little something for you.”

You frowned. “What’s that?”

He opened a bag and handed you a bunch of red roses, which were very rare to get and a bottle of champagne. “I wanted to bring something.”

You smiled at both. “Thank you, this is…wow thank you.” You took the flowers. “Could you open the bottle? I’ll get my nice glasses.” You hurried about in your kitchen, then got out two odd glasses. “Sorry they’re not the best, but it’s all I have.”

Levi popped the cork, then poured the drinks. “It’s okay.” He handed you your glass. “Relax, I’m not judging you on your home or anything.”

You downed your drink, then sighed. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just…I dunno.” You frowned and ruffled your hair. “I want this to go well.”

“You let me into your apartment, so it is going really well.”

You giggled and let him pour you another drink. “Great.” You gasped. “Oh, I have a music player, it’s not the latest, but it still plays anything you want.”

Levi nodded and walked over to it, then played soft classical music. “Anything else I can do?”

You started plating up the starter. “N-No, I’m good.” You grabbed the plates, then walked over to the table. “I hope you’re not allergic to anything.”

“No, no I’m not.” He looked at the cute little pastries you’d made. “Wow.”

You smiled. “It’s umm goats’ cheese with chili jam, the jam is homemade.”

“Perfect.” He sat down and waited for you to sit, then he tucked in. “This is so good.”

You blushed. “Really?”

He nodded and ate it quickly. “It’s so good.”

You giggled and finished yours. “I’m glad you liked it.”

He grabbed yours and his plates. “I’ll clean.”

You gasped and followed him. “No, no I’ll do it. You’re my guest.”

He glared at you. “Tch, let me clean.”

You pouted. “Fine.” You finished up the next meal which was salmon glazed with honey and garlic, then plated it with the sides. “Okay, all done. Also, there is dessert tonight.”

Levi smiled a little. “Wonderful.”

You stared at him, then looked away when he glanced at you. You cleared your throat and tucked in. “Enjoy.”

Levi was falling for you hard, you were sweet, funny, kind, caring, pretty, sexy and you could cook. He ate the rest of his dinner and wanted to kiss you so bad, but he didn’t want to scare you away. He let out a long sigh. “You’re wonderful.”

You blushed. “Huh?”

Levi blushed when he couldn’t believe he said that out loud. “You are, okay? Now let’s try that dessert.”

You giggled and gathered everything up. “It’s lemon meringue pie, just to clean your palette.”

“Thanks.”

You sliced it, then handed him his slice. “I hope it’s not too tart.”

He ate a slice and hummed. “It’s perfection. I’m very impressed.”

You smiled and looked away from him. “Thanks, I’m glad it is.”

He finished up, then cleaned everything up for you. “Do you mind if I stay for a bit longer?”

You shook your head. “No, not at all.” You poured your and Levi a glass, then you moved the drinks over to the sofa area. You slipped your heels off, then tucked your legs under you and waited for Levi to sit. You handed him his glass, then stared at his cybernetic fingers. You blushed a little. “Sorry for staring.”

Levi looked at his two fingers on his right hand. “I don’t mind when it’s you.” He glanced over at you. “Want a closer look?”

You shuffled closer so you were sat right next to him facing him, your knees and upper thighs on his legs. You held his right hand and played with it. You loved black smooth material, how they weren’t too cold, but slightly warm. You studied the joints and how it was perfectly joined with the skin. “This is amazing.”

Levi was really enjoying your touch, your heat and your scent. He loved how close you were and how you had your neck exposed to him, he just wanted to kiss your neck and nibble on it. He looked to your plump lips and wanted to capture them in a deep and loving kiss. He thought about pressing you down on the sofa, then exploring that amazing body of yours. “Thank you.”

You smiled and looked to him and admired his steel blue eyes, they were just so beautiful up close. “So, how did you get these?” You blushed when you saw a dark look in his eyes. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t ask such a personal question.”

“I don’t mind telling you.” He sighed. “One day I had some really bad guy tied up and I was transporting him somewhere secure. He’d given me trouble before, killed a lot of really important people to me and a lot of the scout gang.” He clenched his fist in anger. “I had him connected to a trap, so if he tried to escape it would blow him up. I had this assumption he wouldn’t kill himself, but I was wrong. He blew himself up on my trap right in front of me. I and the transportation truck got blown up along with him. I was sent flying and when I woke in the gang med bay, my friend Hange was replacing my two fingers, as well as knitting together my face. I was told my captive was dead and a lot of shit was one fire, as well as people were looking for me to kill me.”

You gulped hard. “Sorry.”

He locked eyes with you. “You have nothing to be sorry about, because you weren’t the one that blew me up.”

You smiled. “I guess…I just…I dunno I wasn’t sure what to say and I feel bad for you.”

He brushed your hair behind your ear. “That’s because you’re a good person.”

You blushed and gulped hard, then you licked your lips. “Thank you.” You frowned and held his right hand. “Does it hurt sometimes?”

He hummed. “Yeah, randomly it hurts.”

“Does it now?”

It didn’t, so he lied. “Yeah, a bit.”

You smiled and began massaging his hand. “I did this for my ex, he had a cybernetic hand and arm which he got taken from him due to a loan shark.”

“Is that why you had a debt?”

You nodded weakly, because you were ashamed of yourself that you let that happen. You allowed your ex to lead you on and think everything was perfect, even though he was losing limbs. Your ex told you he was sick and had no choice, but in reality, it was because he was in debt and was causing you to be in debt. “He’s an ex now for that reason, he lied to me for a long time about it all. He told me he was sick, which is why he lost body parts when he was really selling them to pay for his loans. I was left with some of his debt, because he took it out in my name. I paid it all, but then the bank raised my fees and well…yeah…”

He felt awful for you, you’d been treated like shit by and ex and lied to, he wanted to rip that man apart, but it had to wait. “Tch, fucking asshole.”

You smiled. “He was.” You giggled and kissed his hand. “How does your hand feel?”

“Better, thank you.” He locked eyes with you, you both gazed at each other as your hearts hammered and lips tingled. He looked down at your lips, then leaned closer. He gulped and looked down. “I should head home.”

You smiled sadly. “Okay, well it was nice having you over and I hope you had a nice dinner.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “I guess I could stay for one more drink.”

Your eyes widened. “Oh, no if you have somewhere to be, that’s fine.” You got up. “I’ll clear up.”

“Where are you going?” Levi grabbed the back of your dress, then pulled you back down, but you landed on his lap. Both of you blushed. Levi cleared his throat. “Ah, sorry.”

You gulped and blushed. “N-no, I’m sorry.”

“So umm…”

“Tea?”

He nodded. “I’d love one.”

You shot up and hurried to the kitchen, then you made a cup of tea for both you and Levi. “I hope it’s as okay as your tea at the club.”

Levi took the cup from you, then sipped with a happy hum. “It’s better actually.”

You sat down and smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

You hummed a laugh. “Great!” You gasped and picked up the pad up, then tapped on it. “I’ll put a movie on. What would you like?”

Levi liked this playing house with you. “Anything, I don’t mind.”

You put on a random fun movie, then you sat back. “If you get bored, just let me know, okay?”

He glanced at you. “Tch, I’m fine brat.”

You let out a long sigh. “This must be boring for you. I mean it’s really normal type things and you do cool and interesting things.”

He hummed and relaxed. “This is normal, and I’ve never really done anything like this before, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t nice.”

“Really?”

He nodded and felt like he could get used to this. “Tch, yes brat. Now let me watch, this is interesting.”

You giggled. “Sorry, I’ll be quiet.”

“Well, no don’t shut up. I like your voice.”

You leaned closer to him and sighed as you gazed at him. “Make your mind up.”

He looked to you, then reached over and placed his right hand on your thigh as you sat sideways on looking at him. “Keep talking like normal, but not about bothering me, just normal stuff, okay?” He wanted it to be like you were a normal married couple.”

You smiled. “Okay, sure.”

Levi had a tiny smile as you talked now and then about things, but he mainly encouraged you to talk with questions about you. He noticed that your replies were getting slower, your voice quieter and you weren’t talking much. He said your name, but you didn’t respond. He flinched a little when he felt a tap against his shoulder. He looked down and saw you’d fallen asleep against him. He blushed because he didn’t know what to do at first. His heart told him to take care of you, protect you and love you, but his mind was telling him to run now before there was no turning back. He leaned over and kissed your forehead with a happy hum, then decided to nap with you. His plan was to wake up before you, take you to bed, then leave you a thank you note for everything. He kissed your forehead again and smiled, you smelt so good, you felt fantastic too and you were so soft and warm. He put his arm around you, then held you close. He was going to pretend you were a normal couple, just for a bit. He rested the side of his head on the top of yours, then closed his eyes and had the best sleep he’d ever had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Trigger warning-  
> Reader is attacked near the end of this chapter, the attack is attempted assault. She is saved before anything bad happens, but for those who may find that sort of subject distrubing, just skip the part until Levi comes into the room. 
> 
> Lots of Love  
> Jelly

Levi stared at you in your dancing outfit as you swayed to the music for him. You were beyond perfect to him he just thought you were a shining goddess in his eyes. He let out a long love filled sigh, then watched you dance closer and closer to him. He was at first on a seat, but the closer you the more his sofa turned into a bed. He knew this was a dream, he didn’t mind it was a dream because this was the closest, he could get to you like this, but he did feel a bit naughty thinking of you like this. He spread his legs a little as you stood in front of him and swayed your hips with a smile on your face. He hummed as you ran your hands over his shoulders, then straddled him with your knees either side of his hips.

He let out a shaky breath and said your name. “You’re beautiful.”

You shoved him down onto the bed making him grunt, he was shocked that you were a little aggressive, which probably meant this is what he wanted. He was a bit confused about what he wanted and needed. He gasped as you ran your hand over his bulge. You smiled at him. “Levi. Is this what you want?”

He grabbed your hand. “No, no I want you to be under me.” Rolled over onto you and hummed. “I wonder what your taste like.”

You smiled at him. “I’m all yours.”

He lightly touched your underwear and watched them fall away. He dove at your heat, then frowned when you didn’t make a noise and you didn’t taste of anything. He pulled away and looked up at you. “You’re quiet.”

You hummed a laugh. “Do you not want me to be?”

“I was expecting moans.”

You moaned for him making him blush. “It’s your dream, I’ll do anything you wish.”

He dove at your heat and thought about sweet things, then he could taste it. He smiled as your moaned so perfectly for him, it was just everything. He pulled away, then dragged himself up your body. He kissed your body all over, then nipped your neck. He pressed himself into your heat and saw you arch your back and moan, you looked a little pained because that was what he was used to reaction wise. He smiled at you and you smiled back. He rocked into you and enjoyed your moans; they were like pure music to his ears. He leaned in to kiss your lips, then stopped. He’d never kissed you, so he had no idea what this would be like.

You cupped Levi’s face. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed. “This, this is wrong. I shouldn’t be doing this and I shouldn’t be dreaming this.”

You smiled at him. “Then let’s do it for real Levi.”

“Maybe.”

“Levi.”

He looked to you. “What?”

“Levi!”

He woke up with a start and looked over to Mike. Levi was at his desk in the club and had fallen asleep in his office chair. He frowned and ruffled his hair. “What?”

Mike smirked. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“What?”

He laughed and shook his head. “You were smiling in you sleep and humming. Anyway, the wicked witch is back.”

Levi groaned. “Why is she back?”

“Well, you gave her leave because she went psycho because you wouldn’t fuck her anymore.” Mike looked down at Levi crotch. “What’s going on down there? You got a special dick or something?”

Levi growled. “Tch, shut the fuck up.”

You leaned in the doorway and smiled. “Hey, so I need you back at the bar Mike.” You smiled at Levi. “Hey, I came in earlier but you were sleeping. Do you need anything?”

He blushed and rubbed his neck. “No, no I’m fine for now. I have a meeting with a dancer who has come back after leave. I could do with a cup of tea after.”

You smiled and gave him the thumbs up. “Great, I’ll see you in a bit. Mike?”

Mike pushed you along and closed Levi’s door. “Come on Aiko, let’s serve drinks up.”

You hurried about with drinks, then you saw a tall curvy woman walk in with very long hair. You walked up to Mimi. “Who is that?”

Mimi groaned. “India.”

“Why did you groan?”

Mimi sighed and shook her head. “She’s a bitch. She thinks she owns the place and shows off all the time. She thinks she’s rich, but she’s not. She lies about things she’s done too. On top of that, she thought she was hot shit because she fucked Levi a few times.”

You went white and welled up. “What?”

She pulled you to the side as India made for Levi’s office. “The two of them had this whole, friends with benefits thing going on, but he ended it because he didn’t enjoy himself. Been told he didn’t like that he had no connection, that it was just rough and hateful. I can imagine Levi couldn’t stand himself. He changed as a person, seemed sadder and depressed. Once he cut off their relationship, he got back to his normal self.”

You and Levi locked eyes when he opened his office door and let India in, he saw how sad you looked. You looked away making Levi’s heart sting and you hurt. “I need to get back to work.”

Mimi grabbed your arm and pulled you close. “Look, I know there is something between you and Levi, something real. You need to not worry at all about India.”

You tucked your wig hair behind your ear. “But she’s stunning.”

“Fuck girl, she’s plastic! You are real, you are hot, you are smart and you are so fucking kind.”

You bit your lip. “Thanks.”

She cupped your face and made you look at her. “Look Aiko, you’re wonderful in every way. I know for a fact Levi doesn’t let out dance because he’s possessive of you. I mean come on! You danced to help us out, but he overrode the system and booked you for a private dance. How did that go anyway?”

You blushed and smiled. “He let me sleep.”

She hugged you. “What a good man he is. See what I mean? He likes you more than just some girl.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “He came over for dinner the other night, it was so nice and we got on so well.”

“How did it feel?”

You blushed hard. “Like we were a normal happy couple.”

She kissed your cheek loads. “See, told you. You should just kiss him.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Do it!”

You sighed and saw Mike was waving you over. You hurried over to him. “What’s up?”

He groaned. “I got a regular here wanting to talk to India, could you go get her?”

You nodded. “Sure thing.” You walked over to Levi’s door and heard his shouting for India to get off. You knocked, then opened the door to see Levi trying to shove India off. He had lipstick on his face and his shirt had been opened a little. “Excuse me.”

India glared at you. “What!?”

“A regular wishes to speak with you India.”

She pulled from Levi, then adjusted her skimpy dress. “Cheers love.”

You watched her go past, then you glanced at Levi. Levi gulped and stood up his hands were up. “Brat, it’s not what you think.”

You hummed, then left his office and made a cup of tea and gathered up cleaning things. You went back into Levi’s office to see him slumped over his desk. You placed his tea down, then you grabbed the wet cloth and sat on his desk in front of him. He held his face gently, then you smiled and cleaned him up off all the lipstick. “You know, it really isn’t your colour.” You started laughing.

Levi smiled making your heart flutter. “It’s not?”

You shook your head and hummed as you tried to control your laughing. “You’re more of a darker coloured lipstick, it’ll show off your light skin.”

He glanced at your lips. “What about neon pink?”

You smiled. “Sure.” Then you blushed when he realised what he meant. You laughed and playfully hit him in the chest. “Flirt.” You slipped off the desk, then walked to his closet and got him a nice shirt. “Take your shirt off, she ripped it.”

Levi stood up and pulled his shirt off to show you his scars, tattoos and muscle. He saw you blush and felt a desire and growl coming up within him. He wanted to pounce on you because you were so cute, but he held back. “Thanks.”

You handed his shirt over. “So…India huh?”

Levi groaned and sat on his chair. “I try and make choices I regret the least, but with her I regret ever sleeping with her.”

You took his bad shirt. “That bad, huh?”

He looked up at you. “You have no idea.”

You smiled and folded his shirt up, then put it to the side. “Well, we all sleep with at least one person we regret sleeping with.”

“Please don’t think little of me.”

You walked over and fixed his messy hair. “The past is the past Levi, I have no control over it, nor do I have control over you if you chose to get back with her.”

Levi rubbed his face. “I’d rather not shit for the rest of my life.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, I think she’s lovely.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Sarcasm?”

You bopped his nose. “You’re a smart cookie.”

He stared at you as you fixed his hair more. “You know, I thought you were mad at me when you walked out.”

You packed up everything. “Not mad.”

“Disappointed?”

You stopped by the door and hummed. “No, no I don’t think I was. I mean, I have no right to judge you when I screwed a man for years who was putting us into debt and lying about losing limbs to a sickness. You just fucked a hot woman for primal desires. I think I’m the biggest disappointment.”

He stood up. “You’re not, you’re just nice.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

“You’re more beautiful than India.”

You blushed. “Thanks, but I didn’t ask about that.”

He pressed his hand against the door stopping you from leaving. “I mean it, you are really beautiful. I don’t have a type, but when I look at you, I just can’t stop looking.”

You searched his eyes, then smiled. “Well, you need to stop looking.”

He frowned. “Why?”

You opened the door and laughed. “Because I have to work you dope.”

He flushed red. “Right…right…have a good night.”

You winked at him. “I will, just no more getting lipstick on you, okay?”

“Only if it’s yours.”

You looked to him. “Sorry?”

He cleared his throat. “Nothing, off you go.”

You smiled and waved. “See you later.”

You hurried about in your classroom cleaning up the place and looking nice for meeting your new student, today was the rich kid coming with their older brother. You got out your work to show them, as well as your student’s progress to see how well you work with your students. You smiled, then looked in your little mirror and checked your outfit and makeup. Today you had a tight white pencil skirt with a smart black top that hugged you, it had a peek a boo neck line and a collar around your neck. You let out a long sigh, then slipped on your heels and walked to the door and opened it. You smiled when you saw two people walking closer. You could tell they were for you, because the older one was handsome and smart. Half of the man’s face was cybernetic, but unlike Levi, he had fake skin on it and lovely white thin lines. He was beyond good-looking with one eye blue and the other green, his hair was brown and slicked back with a white streak in it.

Hayden took one look at you and fell in love, because you were smart, beautiful and curvy. He offered his hand showing you that his hand was cybernetic too. “Hayden Reed, pleasure to meet you.”

You smiled and shook his hand and introduced yourself. “Lovely to meet you too.” You looked at the young lad by him. “Hello there, you must be James.”

James smiled at you. “You’re really pretty.”

You giggled. “Well thank you, and you are very handsome. You know, I haven’t taught a young gentleman in a long time.” You put your arm around him and guided him into your room. “Now, how old are you?”

He grinned. “Seven!”

“You are big, huh? Almost an adult.”

“Yep!”

You stopped in your classroom. “Why don’t you look around for a bit while I talk to your big brother, huh?”

He nodded and ran around. “Thank you, Miss!”

You smiled, then looked to Hayden. “I’ll show you what I have and the work I’ve done.” You walked ahead, but Hayden’s eyes were right on your bum. “I teach adults, but I have training to teach kids. I can show you my certificates and qualifications.”

“I don’t need to see them, because I trust you.”

You stopped and turned to him. “Oh, well that’s really sweet of you.”

He smiled and thought he would love to wake up next to you. “So, this your work?”

You flinched, then picked up the work. “This is student progress, they vairy. I have some students who can’t write and leaving being able to write. I have students at different levels who come to me and they have a goal in mind, I make sure they achieve not only that goal, but go beyond it too. I challenge them.”

“Well, my brother needs that.” He sighed. “Same father different mothers by the way. His mother is rather young, makes me feel weird.”

You smiled at him. “I can only imagine.”

He smiled at the work. “This must be so rewarding and nice.”

You blushed and welled up a little with pride, then you cleared your throat. “Yeah, yeah it’s lovely.”

He walked closer, then wiped a stray tear with his cybernetic hand. “It’s sweet you care so much.”

You gave him a little smile. Hayden’s touch was not like Levi’s, Levi’s was better. “Well, that’s what teachers are for. So, I can show you a few more things.”

He put the papers down. “No need, I think it’s perfect.”

You sat on one of your student’s desks. “Do you have any questions for me?”

He nodded as he looked at more papers. “I do actually.”

You smiled. “Fire away.”

He looked to you. “Are you single?”

You stared at him for a while, then you laughed. “You serious?”

He nodded and put everything down. “You’re so pretty.”

You smiled and hugged yourself. “Well, yes I am, but I’m not looking for anyone.”

“Why not?”

You shrugged. “Well, I work long hours here during the day, then I work long nights at my other job.”

He raised a brow. “Other job?”

You blushed a little. “It’s nothing, just a night job.” You sighed and smiled. “So, am I teaching James?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful.” You hurried to your desk and typed on your holocomputer. “So, I have a few hours available James can come here.”

He placed his hand on yours and stopped you. “I was thinking that you come to us.”

You looked up at him. “Oh, I’d love to, but I don’t drive.”

“Don’t or can’t?”

You laughed. “Both really, but mainly I can’t afford lessons and even if I could, I can’t afford a car.”

He nodded and hummed. “Then I’ll collect you.”

You blushed at the thought, because your home was not nice at all. “Oh, no, no, that’d be too much. Look umm…we can start off here, then we can move to at home. Sound good?”

He nodded and smiled. “Sure.”

“Just so I can get to know James and there are no distractions, once we know each other, then I will go to his home.”

He sighed and ruffled his smart hair. “Deal.”

You smiled. “Great. James?” You giggled as he ran over. “I’m going to be your new teacher. How does that sound?”

He gasped and jumped up and down. “Yaaay!”

You laughed. “Well, I’m glad you’re happy.” You crouched down in front of him and looked up. “We’ll be starting next week, okay? What I want you to do for me is create a presentation about any subject you like, okay?”

He nodded and grinned. “I love space!”

You gasped. “Me too! I can’t wait to see what you do. No getting your big brother to do it, okay?”

He giggled. “Promise.”

You shook his hand. “Deal.” You stood up. “I’ll see you next week.” You hummed a laugh and waved to them as they left. You gathered everything up as Hayden sent his brother home in the family car, then stayed back to follow you. You put everything away, then tapped on your communicator as Levi messaged you to hurry up, because he wanted a lesson. You hurried out the school under Hayden’s watchful gaze. You squeaked when Levi pulled up, then got out his side and shouted your name. You smiled. “Sorry, sorry, I had a meeting.” You noticed he was staring. “What?”

Levi gulped hard and blushed, he just thought you looked a dream. He had many naughty thoughts about you being a teacher and him a bad student, or him being a good student and you rewarding him. He shook his head. “Tch, nothing! Now get in the damn car.”

You pouted at him. “So nasty to me. I saved your club the other night you ass.”

He pointed at you. “Car. Now.”

You groaned and got in, then sat back. “You’re mean to me.”

Levi looked over. “No, you’re just badly behaved.”

You let out a long sigh. “Why are you in a bad mood?”

He gripped the wheel and didn’t want to tell you he’d see Hayden eyeing you from a hiding spot, or that he just missed you. “I am not.” He glanced over at you. “Tch, oi?”

You looked over at him. “Yeah?”

He glanced up and saw Hayden following in a car, then he sighed and looked over at you. “You look really pretty today.”

You blushed and pulled at your skirt. “Thank you. This is just my normal work wear.”

“Well, it looks great.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “I try.”

He pulled up to the club, then got out with you. “I need you to teach me a few things.”

You nodded. “I can do that.”

Mike threw open the door and sighed. “I need help in here, we’ve got a damn rush again because India is back.”

You smiled at Levi. “Looks like our lesson will have to wait.” You hurried inside and into your changing room, then into your server outfit. You walked out and saw how full the room was of men, it was almost too much. You grabbed Levi. “We got a guard out front?”

He shook his head. “No, why?”

You hummed. “We’re getting too many in for the girls to handle. I suggest having a greeter out front to entertain the men, along with a guard to let them in slowly.”

He nodded. “Good idea, but I don’t have anyone.”

You looked around and sighed, then you grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him into this office. “I need you to wear the best suit you have that is a bit sexy.”

He nodded and pulled on tight trousers, then a low-cut tight top with a square like collar. The low-cut part was rectangular, s you saw muscle and tattoos. He put on a jacket, then sighed. “How do I look?”

You blushed hard. “Wow.”

He looked down at himself. “Tch, should have warn white.”

“Why?”

He looked up at you. “I want to match you.”

You smiled. “Well, this will have to do for now, okay? Now let’s go manage that line. Do you have any barriers?”

He nodded. “Yeah, projection ones.”

“Cool. We’ll take them out. You know seeing this will make your place more exclusive.”

He walked with you and picked them up. “You’re right. You know if I had any choice, I’d have a tea bar, but that wouldn’t bring in money for our gang. We have clubs and bars all over, but I was given this one because it’s in a bad part of town and I can beat the living shit out of people. I’m the strongest out of the gang, so I get given this place.”

“Well, you do a wonderful job.”

You watched him put out the barriers, then he stood next to you. Levi sighed. “Right, so we just get them to line up.”

You nodded. “That’s right. I’ll provided entertainment for people lining up. Plus, this allows you to turn away bad people. Mike could do well out here in future.”

Levi growled. “Tch, no, me and you.”

You giggled. “Alright, me and you then.” You saw people turning up, so you walked the line and spoke to a few of them. You flirted with a lot and giggled at their jokes, then you’d go back to Levi and tell him about any people who shouldn’t be allowed in. You thought you saw Hayden, but you weren’t sure. “It’s going well.”

Levi put his arm around you, then pulled you against him. “Tch, yeah.”

You blushed. “Why you hugging me?”

He blushed. “So they know to leave you alone.”

You gasped. “Oooh, I get it. Makes sense.”

It wasn’t true really; he was being possessive with you because he saw some guys were very interested in you. He just wanted you as his and his alone. While Levi was showing his possessive nature of you, Hayden was watching you and admiring you. He was impressed how you went from a cute smart teacher, to a sexy waitress so quickly. He was fascinated by you and wanted to have you so much more. He was concerned though about Levi, because he knew how dangerous Levi was as a person. Levi was known as the savage beast of the city. Hayden had to be careful with you. If he wanted to get you, he had to make sure that Levi was nowhere near you.

You lay on your makeup table as you slept, you’d been working so hard with school, with James and at the club. You had sat down on your break, then just passed out into a deep sleep. You jumped when someone touched your back. You frowned and rubbed your eyes. “Hmm?”

India peered around and at your face. “Hi, I’m India.”

You gulped and shook your head, then you stood up and smiled. “Hi I’m umm…I’m Aiko.”

She giggled. “You are a sleepy one, huh?”

You cleared your throat. “Yeah, sorry I work two jobs. I have like…three hours sleep, maybe less most nights?” You sighed. “Anyway, how can I help?”

She looked you up and down, because she had been watching you and you’d been with Levi a lot, which she hated. “I need your help.”

“Sure.”

“You seem, I have a lot of men to entertain and I need a girl to back me up.”

You held your hands up. “Oh no sorry, I don’t dance. I serve drinks only.”

She held your hands. “Just this once, please?”

You shook your head. “I can’t, Levi’s rules.”

“Just for one hour, okay? Then I will let you go. Levi will never know.” She gave you a pleasing look. “Please, I really need the help.”

You sighed. “Okay, okay, I’ll get changed into the dancing things.”

“Great!” She gave a you a room number. “I’ll wait outside the room for you, okay? Then we’ll go in together.”

You nodded and changed into your dancing things, then hurried over to the room to see her waiting. “Okay, I’m ready.”

She looked you up and down and wanted to slap you, because you looked way too good for just a waitress or server. She opened the door. “In you go, I’ll be right behind you.”

“Thanks!” You walked in and saw it was full of bad men.

You gulped hard, then turned just as India laughed. She winked at you. “Have fun with her boys! She’s on me.”

You threw yourself at the door, but she slammed it shut. “Wait!” You banged on the door. “Let me out!”

A man chuckled. “Well, well, look at this young minx. India said she’s untouched.”

You turned around and shook. “I’m not a dancer, I’m just a server of drinks.”

The blonde walked closer. “We don’t care Aiko. We’ve been eyeing you for a while.”

You looked around the room and saw a panic button, it meant you could speak to Levi in panic. You ran for it, but your wig was grabbed and you were yanked back into the group of four. “Let me go!”

The brunette smirked. “Like we’d ever let a piece of ass like you go. You’re pure, so we want to wreck that.”

You kicked and thrashed only making them laugh. One with a cybernetic leg laughed. “Oh she’s a fighter, I like it.”

You reached up and detached your wig from your cap, then dropped to the floor. The blonde looked at it. “What the fuck?”

You ran towards the button, but your leg was grabbed. You screamed and slammed against the floor. Your heart raced in pure panic. You twisted, then slammed your foot into his face causing your heel to stab his cheek. You crawled across the floor, but the other three were on you and pinning you down. You thrashed and kicked about and broke free from one, then you punched him. You grabbed a glass, then smashed it over the head of another. You needed that button and you were sure as hell that it’d work, because Levi made sure this place was clean and up to date in everything.

You slammed yourself against the button. “LEVI! HELP ME!” You heard Levi say your name panicked. You went to speak again, but you screamed when you were lifted up and thrown across the room. You slammed into the glass table breaking it and cutting you, then you rolled and groaned. “Don’t.”

The brunette laughed. “Don’t she says.” He grabbed your throat and squeezed hard. You kicked and wiggled about as you tried to breathe. “Stay fucking still! Grab her arms!”

The quiet guy grabbed them and pinned them. “Got ‘em.”

He looked to the two others. “Grab her legs!” They did, making you whimper and cry. The brunette smirked at you, then punched you in the face a few times. “That’ll keep her out of it.” He sniffed and moved to kneel between your legs. He flicked out a knife and smirked. “Let’s see what’s under, even though she leaves very little to the imagination.” He cut your outfit, but because it was tight, he cut you a few times. “Don’t worry baby, it’ll feel go-.” The side of his jaw burst with blood as a shot rang out. He flopped to the side and screamed in pain. “FUUUUUCK!”

You were let go, so your crawled and dragged yourself to the corner of the room. You watched as Levi shot all of them, then beat them within an inch of their lives with a dark shimmer in his eyes. He held one by his shirt at the front as he panted. You welled up and whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

Levi looked over at you. “What?”

“This is my fault, I’m sorry.” You got up on wobbly legs and tired to cover yourself up as you hurried out. “I’m sorry!” You went into you changing area, then tried to change, but your hands were shaking so bad you couldn’t pick anything up. “Fuck…”

Levi walked in and said your name. “Come here.”

You jumped and looked over. “I-I’m sorry. I-I’m g-going to change a-and go back to w-work.”

Levi grabbed your upper arm, then dragged you to his office. “Not a word, just come with me.” He grabbed his coat, then put it on you and sat you on his sofa. “Wait there.” He stormed out his office, then went up to Mike. “Get that room cleaned, then I want you to shut the club early.”

Mike nodded. “Got it…is Aiko okay?”

Levi ruffled his hair. “No, no she’s not, but I will make her better.” He looked around the room and spotted India. “I trust you Mike.” He walked over to India. “You.”

India smiled. “Levi!”

“My office, now.”

She bit her lip and moaned. “Oh…okay.” She thought he was wanting sex again. “Exciting.” She ran into his office, then spotted you wrapped up in Levi’s coat. “Oh, it’s you.”

You couldn’t look her in the eye, you just hugged Levi’s coat around you more. As soon as Levi walked in you spoke. “Can I leave?”

Levi slammed his door closed, then walked over to you. He crouched down, then lightly cupped your face and spoke in a soft tone. “Not yet, okay? Let me take care of business first, then I’ll get you somewhere safe, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed your forehead making you feel a little better. “Good girl.” He stood up and turned to India. “It is taking everything in me right now not to break every fucking bone in your body.” He cornered her against the wall. “Tch, you are the scum of the earth for placing one of my workers and someone important to me in such a dangerous situation. Do you know what could have happened?”

India smiled. “Levi…”

He slammed his hand against the wall. “Do you FUCKING know!?”

She jumped at his tone. “I-I didn’t think they would.”

“What were you expecting? Then to have a fucking lunch and tea get together? Do you have shit in your brain!? You set that up because you knew they would hurt her, or worse.”

She ran her hands up his chest. “Remember the fun we used to have? Let me do that for you as a sorry.”

“You’re fired.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

He pulled away from her. “You’re fired. I want you out of my club and nowhere near this place ever again, or I swear to god I will skin you alive. I don’t do the whole, I’d never hit a lady, because I would happily hurt anyone who hurts those I care about. Now, get the fuck out of my sight before I do something wicked to you that I really don’t want that perfect girl behind me seeing.”

India welled up and looked to you. “I hate you!”

You got up. “India, wait.”

She stopped by the door and looked to you. “What!?”

You slammed your fist into her face causing her nose to break and blood to pour out. You shook your hand. “Get out.”

Levi looked to you and waited for India to be gone. “That was a nice punch.”

You smiled weakly at him. “She needed it.” You couldn’t look Levi in the eyes. “I’ll head home.” You gasped as Levi scooped you up into his arms. “What are you doing?”

“Just be quiet and accept this. I’m not going to hurt you, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He put you in his car in the back, then drove a while. He parked up, then picked you up and carried you inside a building into a lift. He went up to the top floor, then carried you into a beautiful clean apartment. He went to a bedroom, then sat you on the massive med. “We’re at my place so I can take care of you, okay? I won’t do anything to you that you don’t want.”

You smiled weakly. “Okay.”

He held his coat on you. “I need to take this off you, okay? I have to see the damage.”

You took the coat off, then handed it to him. “Thank you.”

He sighed as he looked over your body, your outfit was ruined. You had cuts all over your body, your breasts and heat were just about covered. “Fuck…” Levi looked so sad to you. “I’m so sorry.” He looked up at you. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

You smiled. “I’m okay now, because you saved me.”

He smiled at you making your heart throb. “Shower.” He stood up and held your hand, then pulled you along to the shower. He turned it all on, then turned to you. “Clean up and I’ll get you a towel and some clothes, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He walked to the door. “I’ll leave you alone. I’ll check your body after to see if there is any glass in your skin.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.” You waited for him to go, then you peeled your things off and washed yourself under the warm water. You peaked out to see the towel and clothes. You dried off, then checked you body to see there wasn’t any glass. You pulled on a long shirt of Levi’s and shorts. You had no bra or underwear, so it was a little awkward for you because you needed a bra. You walked out and peaked at Levi sat on his bed waiting for you. “Umm, Levi?”

He looked over at you. “Yeah?”

“Odd question, but do you have a bra anywhere?”

He looked in his draws and wardrobe. “Uhh…there’s a rogue one.” He looked to you and the cup size of the bra. “It’s too small.”

You hummed. “Ah…umm…well…I can’t go braless. So, I umm…” You frowned. “Do you prefer small boobs?”

He walked over to you. “No, I just happened to have sex with a woman who had smaller ones, but I really like yours.” He blushed. “What I mean is yours are more than a handful. No wait, I mean that they…umm…” He groaned. “I need to shut up now.” He walked over to the panel on the wall. “What size do you need?”

You hurried over to it, then tapped away and ordered underwear too. “Th-thanks.”

He looked away from you as he was overwhelmed with your scent, as well as how cute you looked in his things. He looked to the delivery system in his room, then grabbed your things from the generator. “Here.”

You took your bra and underwear, then hurried to the bathroom and put them on. You walked out and sighed. “All done.”

He sat on his bed, then patted it. “Sit.”

You sat down and pulled at the shirt. “So, umm…”

“I know you just got changed, but I need to check your body, okay?”

You nodded and pulled your shirt off. “Okay.”

Levi tried not to look at your boobs, but it was hard. He sighed, then looked over your back and sealed up as many cuts and wounds as possible. He helped you up your shirt back on, then he put cream on your neck to stop the bruising. He cleaned the cut on your lip and sealed it, then he put cream over your eye to stop it bruising too bad. “There, all done.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“About earlier. You blamed yourself.”

You whined. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have blamed myself and said sorry so much, but it was just a natural reaction.” You looked to him and smiled. “I don’t blame myself, but I do want to slap myself for being so trusting and nice. I should have said no more to her.” You smiled and hugged Levi’s arm. “Thank you for saving me.”

Levi pulled his arm from your grip, then he put his arm around you and held you. “I will always come running to you brat. I care about you so much, I really do.”

You looked up at Levi and blushed. “You care about me?”

He winced at his words. “Yeah…yeah I do.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I umm…” He let out a long sigh. “I was planning on not telling you about how much I care about you, but it seems I can’t stop myself.” He looked down at you and smiled a little. “We’ll talk about this another time. Right now, you need some rest to heal up.”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

He got off his bed, then pulled back the covers. “In you get.”

You slipped in and lay on your side looking at him. “Thank you for caring so much about me.”

He held your hand. “Anytime.”

You blushed and squeezed his hand. “Could you stay with me, please? I don’t want to be alone.”

Levi sighed. “Alright.” He got changed, then slipped into bed next to you. This was the first time in years he’d gotten into his own bed. You lay on his side and looked at you. “Better?”

You nodded and shuffled closer. You held his hand and blushed making you adorable to Levi. “Sorry, I’m being like a kid, but I can’t sleep alone after what happened.”

Levi put his arm around you, then dragged you against his body. “I’m right here and I will be right here when you wake up. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He hugged you tightly and felt his heart hammer in his chest, but he couldn’t help but think you were beyond cute. To Levi, this was a dream come true for him. He wanted to be with you like this always, because you were beyond perfect. He let it slip today that he cared about you, but you reacted in a great way. So, Levi was happy that when he got to telling you how he felt about you, you were probably going to accept his affections and give back just as much love back as he had for you. As soon as you both confessed, he was going to take so much care of you. He was going to move you into his place right away, then remove you from the club so you were only a teacher living your best life. He couldn’t wait for you two to be together, because he had so many dates he was planning to take you on.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi woke up with a start, he wasn’t what woke him, but he knew he was alert and worried. He glanced over to find you were gone, and there was no note. He was so panicked that he’d lost you, or someone had come into his home and taken you. He needed to protect you, he wanted to, because you were so sweet and innocent in all of this. He needed to be there for you no matter what. He had never been happier when he held you in bed, or when he helped clean you up and had a shower. He fell out of bed, then ran to his door but softly playing music relaxed him. He stood on his balcony and looked down into the massive living room and kitchen to see you in his kitchen cooking.

You looked up at Levi. “Everything okay? I heard a bang.”

He walked down. “No, no I just fell out of bed is all.”

You hurried over to him in just his shirt, shorts and an apron looking adorable. “Are you okay?” You cupped his face and checked him over. “Did you hurt yourself?”

He admired how you looked and that this was all for him. He lightly touched your bruised eye. “Seems like the cream didn’t work.”

You touched Levi’s hand on yours. “That’s fine, but you didn’t answer me.”

Levi pulled you close and hugged you making you stiffen up. “I’m fine. I’m not hurt.”

You smiled and hugged Levi back. “You were worried about me, weren’t you? That’s why you fell out of bed, right?” You felt his squeeze you meaning you were right. “I should have woken you up, huh?”

“You should have.”

You giggled. “Well, I have some good news.” You stepped back and smiled. “I made you breakfast!”

He smiled a little. “Thanks.”

You hurried into his kitchen. “It’s almost done, I’ll plate it all up for you.”

“You didn’t have to do this.”

You glanced over at him. “I did. Mainly because I wanted to, and I also owe you so much.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

You walked over to the island with the stools, then put his food and drink in front of him. “I owe you so much Levi. You paid my debt, saved my life and you gave me a job. I owe you so much.”

Levi clenched his tea cup. “Tch, no, no you owe me nothing.”

“Levi, you don’t understand how much it means to me what you’ve done. It is everything to me, so I want to give back to you.” You yelped when Levi’s cup smashed in his hand. “Are you okay?”

He shook his hand. “Tch, I’m fine.”

You gathered up cleaning things, then sat next to him and tended to his hand. “How did this happen?”

He sighed. “I gripped the glass too much.”

You looked up at Levi as you held his hand now bandaged up. “Was it something I said? I’m sorry if I upset you.”

He shook his head. “I’m not upset, it’s just you don’t understand.”

“Then help me to understand you.”

He squeezed your hand. “I didn’t do those things because I wanted something owed to me, I did them because I wanted to. I’ve never really helped anyone out before like I’ve helped you.”

You blushed. “So…why help me?”

He looked up at you and knew this was the moment, this was his chance to tell you that he did everything he did because he liked you. “Because I.” He winced as someone was at his door. He sighed and groaned. “Tch, bad timing.”

You watched him get up and go to the door. “What were you going to say?”

He looked over to you. “I’ll tell you later, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

He opened the door and wanted to punch whoever it was, then he gulped and sighed when he saw it was Erwin. “Erwin, how can I help?”

Erwin sighed. “I heard there was an issue at your club.” He walked in and glanced over at you. “Ah, there was part of the problem.”

Levi stood in the way. “She’s not a problem.”

“I see a woman who looks like she’s been beaten, and I was told a woman was beaten in your club causing a mess. Stop protecting her.” Erwin stormed over to you. “Who do you think you are hanging onto my best man? Forcing him to fight when you’re the problem.”

You lowered your head. “Sorry…”

Levi shoved him back. “Back the fuck off! India set her up, she just wanted to help out.”

Erwin clenched his jaw. “Levi.”

“No, don’t try and put your thoughts into my head. She could have been gang raped! Don’t you fucking get it? India set her up for that to happen. You know all that profit I’ve been making? It’s her! So, before you fucking blame her for shit, you should be thanking her for giving you more money than you need.”

Erwin let out a long sigh and ruffled his hair. “That really all true?”

You whimpered. “I umm…I don’t know about the money thing, but yes about the gang thing. I can show you what they did to my outfit. Actually…” You took your apron off, then pulled your shirt off to show all the cuts on your skin healing. “These are some of the wounds I got.”

Levi went upstairs as Erwin checked out your wounds. Levi threw your ripped outfit on the side. “Tch, look.” Erwin let you go and looked as Levi put your shirt back on. “You didn’t need to do that.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

He played with some of your hair. “Sorry I got upset this morning.2

You shook your head. “It’s okay, just make sure you eat breakfast and I’ll get you another tea.”

“Sure.”

You poured him a cup and another for Erwin. “Um, Erwin would you like breakfast?”

Erwin looked to you. “Oh, um yeah sure.”

You plated up food, then placed it down next to Levi’s. “Enjoy.”

Levi waved you closer. “Oi, you need to eat too brat.”

You smiled. “I will, but I’ll eat somewhere else so you two can talk.”

Levi grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you back as you tried to walk away. “Stay.”

You looked at him and shook your head. “No, no it’s okay. I can imagine this is gang related, so I’ll go into the living room.” You walked to the living room area and couldn’t hear them talking. You ate your breakfast, then went upstairs to Levi’s room. You looked around at his things, then stole one of his cardigans. You walked to the window and looked out at the flying cars, the neon lights and the busy city. You’d never been this high up before, so it was rather nice just seeing this city from a different view. You flinched a little when you heard your name. You turned and smiled at Erwin. “Hi.”

Erwin walked a bit, then saw Levi was waiting. “One moment Levi, I won’t hurt her.” He closed the door, then walked over to you. “It’s a nice view, huh?”

You nodded. “It’s lovely.”

“You not used to this?”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m not.”

He put his hands in his pockets and stood next to you. “Levi told me everything, about your ex, your debt, your home and you’re a teacher.”

You looked up at him. “Right.”

Erwin glanced down at you. “I want to extend my sincerest apologies to you. I was rude to you and it wasn’t right, in fact, even if I didn’t know what happened I shouldn’t have acted the way I did.”

“You seem stressed.”

He ruffled his hair. “You’re right there.”

You pulled him along to Levi’s bed and sat him down, then you knelt behind him and took his jacket off and began massaging his shoulders. “You should take some time off.”

Erwin moaned. “I do. Damn you’re really good at this.”

Levi kicked the door open. “Tch, get your hands off her!”

You stared at Levi. “What?”

Levi blushed. “I thought he was…I heard a moan.”

You used your elbow to get rid of knots. “I’m helping him relax. Erwin is stressed, which is why he snapped at me.”

Erwin looked over at Levi. “Don’t worry, I’m not stealing her from you.”

You massaged down his arm, then stopped when you saw his right arm was cybernetic. You cleared your throat, then moved to his other arm and massaged his hand. “You two need to look after yourselves more. You know, you shouldn’t snap at everyone or assume the worst about people.” You pulled back. “Better?”

Erwin stood up and pulled his jacket on. “Yeah, thanks.”

You smiled. “Look, I get that things are shit. I’ve lived a crap life and I fight to get by, hell I almost sold parts of my body just to keep my awful apartment. You both need to stop and just breathe sometimes, otherwise life with just pass you by and before you know it, you’re either old and weak, a gun is at your head or you’ve lost everything and you’re in the slums.” You got off the bed. “Enjoy the little things.” You reached up and touched Erwin’s forehead making him blush. “You have a temperature. I suggest you go home and sleep. I can send you my homemade chicken soup, as well as rice pudding to help you out. I also know a really good tea recipe.”

Erwin smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, his heart hammered in his chest at how sweet you were. “Thanks. I’ll give you my address.” He tapped away on his communicator. “I just need your information.”

You leaned over him allowing him to be engulfed by your beautiful sweet scent. “Here, let me.” You tapped away and smiled. “That’s me. I’ll make some food and bring it over to you, just let me know your address.”

Levi grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you back. “Tch, oi you? You need to rest your wounds. I’ll drive you anyway to Erwin’s.”

You smiled up at Levi. “Thank you!”

Levi ruffled your hair, then looked to Erwin. “You should head home and we’ll be over tomorrow with the food supply.”

You clapped your hands and bounced up and down. “Yay.”

Erwin smiled. “Was lovely meeting you and I look forward to my sickness food tomorrow.”

You walked with him to the door. “Remember, in the future when meeting someone the pause, breathe and then interact.”

He chuckled. “I will.” He stopped by the door. “I know you already get it from Levi, but I would like to offer you a full scout protection to you without a catch or charges. What happened to you shouldn’t have, so we’ll protect you from now on. When you come over tomorrow, I’ll get you a scout communicator so you can contact us whenever you need us.” He glanced at Levi stood behind you. “Not that you’ll need it seeing as you have an angry shadow.”

You looked behind you and smiled. “Oh, hello Levi.”

“I’ll head out. Call me if you need me.”

You waved. “Bye.” You closed the door and turned to Levi. “He seemed nice.”

Levi picked you up and slung you over his shoulder making you squeal. “Tch, you need a nap.”

You giggled. “Okay.”

“Once you’ve napped, then you can do whatever you want.” He sat you on the sofa, then threw a blanket and cushion at you. “Nap.”

You smiled at him, then fixed the cushion. “Okay.”

Levi grabbed the blanket from you, then glared. “Lie back.”

You lay back and let him tuck you in. “Why are you upset?”

He sighed. “It’s me being silly with new emotions. It’s well.” He sat down by you. “I want to be the one taking care of you, not him or anyone else. Does that make any sense?”

You nodded and held his hand. “Perfect.” You yawned, then closed your eyes. “Tired.”

“I’ll be right here, so sleep.”

You hummed to yourself as you made Erwin loads of supplies. You smiled at Levi as he watched you. “You want to help?”

“I don’t like you making things for him.”

You giggled. “Why?”

He groaned. “Tch, nothing. When you’re done with Erwin, we’re going out somewhere, okay?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

The plan was to take you on a nice date, then afterwards when he took you home, he was going to confess to you how he felt. “You should order something in my room clothes wise, because you’re still wearing my things.”

You looked down at yourself and giggled. “Oh yeah. I’ll do that now, could you just pack all the food in a bag for me?”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

You ran upstairs, then ordered a nice cute outfit and when you picked it you kept thinking about what Levi would like. You pulled on the skirt and top, then checked yourself out and worried. You sighed, then fixed your hair up and put on a bit of makeup you ordered. You checked yourself out again, then smiled at yourself. You walked downstairs. “I’m all ready.”

Levi looked over at you and blushed, he thought you were beyond adorable. “Wow.”

You walked over to him. “Huh?”

He blushed. “N-nothing. We should head out now.” He grabbed the bag. “Move it.”

You ran after him. “Coming.”

Levi helped you into his car, then he drove you to Erwin’s place. “We’re just dropping everything off, grabbing your coms and then we’re going off somewhere.”

You nodded and smiled. “Got it.”

“So, no being all cute and nice to Erwin.”

You bit your lip and blushed. “You think I’m cute?”

Levi gripped the wheel, then clenched his jaw, he needed to be honest with you. “Yes…sometimes. The rest of the time you’re a brat.”

You bit your lip and hummed a laugh. “I can be.”

He pulled up and sighed, he needed to work better on talking to you. He grabbed the bag of food, then sighed as he walked with you into Erwin’s place. “Oi Erwin!?” You both saw Erwin walked into the living room with a blanket wrapped around him, he looked awful. “Tch, fuck you look like shit.”

You smacked Levi’s arm with the back of your hand. “Leviii, don’t be mean.” You grabbed the bag and smiled. “I have a lot of food for you Erwin, so come here and I’ll tell you how to heat it all.” You smiled as he shuffled over, then you talked to him about heating as well as what meds he needed. You held his arm, then pulled him along. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.” You tucked Erwin in, then put a cold patch on his head. You opened the window, then helped him drink some water and take some meds. “Get some rest, okay?”

Erwin smiled. “I will.”

Levi watched you tend to Erwin and thought you’d be a perfect mother and wife. He couldn’t wait to chase this connection he had with you. He could imagine you and him being married and you tending to your sick child. Levi was going to protect you and any children you had together, as well as support you in anything you wanted to do. Levi called you name and smiled. “Come on, we should let him rest.”

You walked over to Levi and looked back at Erwin sleeping. “Bless him.”

“I’ll connect the coms for you.”

You followed Levi. “Sure.”

He picked up the device, then tapped away on your communicator. “Okay, you are now part of the scouts, kind of.”

You bounced up and down and smiled. “Yay.”

He ruffled your hair, then pushed you by your lower back. “Come on, we have somewhere to be.”

You trotted out of the room and let Levi drive you again. “So, where are we going?”

“Somewhere.”

You hummed a laugh. “Somewhere?”

He glanced over at you. “Surprise.”

You smiled at Levi and felt your heart flutter, you thought maybe this could be a date. “Exciting.”

Levi smiled a little and drove you all the way to a massive building, he pulled up and sighed. “Okay, we’re here.”

You peaked at the building and gasped. “This the aquarium?”

He nodded. “Yeah, you like them, right? You told me in our talks you loved the ocean.”

You squealed and got out the car, then jumped up and down. “Let’s go!”

Levi sighed and grabbed your hand before you ran off. “Tch, oi brat slow down.”

You squeezed his hand. “Sorry, I just love these places.”

“I’m glad.” Levi didn’t let go of your hand. He took advantage of you holding his hand. He pulled you inside, then paid for tickets. He led you around the aquarium, the two of you never letting go of each other’s hands like it was so natural for the two of you to be like that. You both stood in front of the big dark tank where there were sharks. You admired how pretty they were and the lighting, but Levi was admiring you in the light. “Beautiful.”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “They are, aren’t they?”

He blushed and walked a little closer to you. “I meant you.”

You blushed and avoided his gaze. “Thank you.”

He cleared his throat and pulled you along. “Come on, let’s finish our walk.”

You entwined your fingers with Levi’s, then hugged his arm a little. You went around the whole building, then went to the park by the aquarium and sat with Levi eating a crepe. You both chatted about random things, then you felt something tap your cheek. “What’s that?” You gasped as the rain started. “Ah!”

Levi grabbed your hand, then pulled you along as he ran towards a large tree. He stopped and panted as he looked out. “Tch, damn it’s heavy out there.”

You hummed a laugh. “It is, huh?” You looked to Levi and loved how good he looked soaking wet. You giggled. “You know, it’s kind of fun.”

He looked to you. “What are you planning?”

You ran out into the rain, then spun around and looked up with your eyes closed. You laughed when Levi shouted your name. You looked over to him and smiled. “Come on Levi, live a little.”

“You could get sick.”

“Then you can nurse me back to health.”

He growled at the thought, then walked out into the rain right up to you. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you against him. “I can do that.”

You blushed hard. “L-Levi?”

“I’ll do anything for you. If you ask me to help, I will. If you ask me to hurt or kill someone, I will. If you asked me to leave this city, I will. Do you understand?”

You gulped. “Levi, I.”

He cupped the side of your face, then kissed you making you flinch a little. He pulled back and worried a little, but then you smiled and relaxed in his arms. He tilted your head and saw you tilt yours. He smiled at you, then he captured your lips again and kissed you with more love and passion. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss making you melt at how talented his was with his tongue. Levi was in heaven from finally kissing you, but also how perfectly you clung his shirt, moaned sweetly and you were better at kissing than he thought you’d be. He ran his hand up your back, then pressed you against him.

Levi pulled from your lips, then tapped his forehead against yours. “I’ve liked you for such a long time. You asked me why I have done all those things for you, the debt, the protecting, the job right? Well, I did it all because I like you. I can’t stop thinking about you brat, you’re always on my mind to the point that when I go shopping, I think of what you’d like, or when I’m at work I’m always looking out for you. Hell, I even dream about you.”

You smiled and blushed hard. “When I bought this outfit, I bought it thinking about if you’d like this and if I’d look good for you.”

Levi smiled and kissed you again with a happy hum. “You are so cute.”

“I really like you Levi. I’m crazy about you, I really am.”

Levi hugged you against him and hummed. “I have something I want to ask you.”

You looked up at him. “Yeah?”

He looked down at you. “Well, your place isn’t the best.”

You frowned. “Yeah, it’s bad.”

“And I have a spare room.”

“Yeah?”

He sighed. “We’re in the dating sort of beginning of us, so I can imagine you’d want your own room until you are comfortable enough to stay with me in my room.”

You tapped your head against his chest. “I’d love to move in.”

“I’ll get that organised.” He looked up and sighed. “It’s stopped raining.”

You looked up and hummed. “We should head home and get warm.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Yeah. Another thing.”

You smiled. “What?”

“I don’t want you working at my club anymore.”

You stepped back. “Why not?”

He sighed. “Because it’s too dangerous. Besides, you live with me now so you don’t need to pay for your place. I’ll handle all the bills. You can now focus on teaching only.”

You smiled, you were so happy, but you were kind of sad that you wouldn’t be working with Levi again. “I’m happy, really happy, but I’m going to miss working with Mike and Mimi, but mostly you.”

He smiled and rubbed your cheek making you whine in happiness. “Tch, you have to stop being so cute.” He let out a long sigh. “You can be my assistant if you want?”

You pouted. “Do you want me to be?”

He pinched your cheek. “You have no fucking clue how much I want you to say yes. I want you around me, always.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Okay, okay I’ll work as your assistant.”

Levi lifted you up making you squeak. “You are the best.”

You giggled and looked down at Levi. “You’re so sweet.”

He dropped you onto your feet, then bopped your nose. “Tell no one.”

You winked at him. “Your secret is safe with me. Besides, I want to keep it secret between me and you.” You held his hand. “This side of you is mine and only mine.”

He hugged you. “That’s my girl.”

You finished up in the shower in your room at Levi’s, then you walked out and rubbed your hair dry. You brushed through it, then looked out your window at the soft glow of the neon lights. You let out a long sigh, then sat on your bed and tapped on your communicator. You’d been at Levi’s for over a week now healing up, so you hadn’t been at work with your teaching. You’d asked your students to take time off as well, because it’d been a while for them since they’ve had a break. You had James starting next week, so you’d been planning things to do with him. You’d mostly been trying to settle into your new home, as well as finishing sales with your old place. It felt weird living in such a nice place, but Levi made it all better by being so sweet to you. He’d wake you up with breakfast and tea, as well as a bath ready for you.

You slipped into bed and lay there with the shades open, because you really liked the glow of the neon lights. You rolled onto your side and let out a long sigh. You liked living with Levi, but at the same time you wished you were in his room snuggled up against him, but you didn’t know if it was too far to be with him like that. You sat up and hummed, then slipped out of bed with your cuddly toy. You walked across to Levi’s door, then knocked on it and heard him hum. You opened his door and smiled at him.

Levi looked over to you, he was sat in bed reading and doing work. He said your name, then took off his glasses. “You okay?”

You walked in hugging your cuddly toy. “I’m okay.”

He blushed as he looked at you, you were beyond cute. “We’re you lonely?”

You nodded shyly. “A little.”

He smiled and pulled back the covers, his heart was racing at the thought of you sleeping next to him. He slept next to you on your sofa, but this was different. “Want to sleep next to me?”

You ran over and dove under the covers. You wiggled up and rested your head onto the pillow. “Thank you.”

Levi looked over to you, your back was turned to him. “You don’t mind me reading, do you?”

You squeezed up. “No.”

Levi looked over at you and sighed. “Relax brat, I won’t do anything to you.”

You rolled over and faced him. “I’m not worried about that.”

“Then what are you worried about?”

You shrugged. “That I’m bothering you and you don’t want me here.”

He stopped his reading, then leaned over you with his forearm one side and his other hand playing with your damp hair. “You are not a bother and I really want you here with me. I have wanted you here with me since you moved in, but I didn’t want to push you.”

You covered your face with your hands and groaned. “Leviii, you should have said.” You peaked at him. “I’ve been wanting to be here with you since I moved in as well.”

“Move your hands.”

You did and blushed. “Levi.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “Better.”

You smiled and rolled onto your side to face Levi’s chest. “Much better.”

Levi gave you a little hug, then he sat up and carried on reading and doing work. However, he kept getting distracted by how cute and adorable you were. He knew you weren’t asleep yet, but you were just getting comfy and waiting for Levi. He took your toy from you, then looked at it. He smiled at the black dog. “Cute.”

You hummed. “Thank you.”

“You sleep with this one all the time?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He tilted it and looked it over. “It’s old.”

You sat up and tucked your hair behind your ear. “My parents gave him to me, because we always had a pet dog.”

“You still have them?”

You smiled. “They have two.”

He handed the toy back. “You like dogs?”

You giggled as you looked at your toy. “Love them, but I haven’t been able to have one because of work.” You let out a long sigh. “I miss having one and I miss my parents too.”

“I’m sure they miss you too.”

You smiled at Levi, then hugged his side. “That made me feel better, thank you.”

He hugged you with one arm, then kissed the top of your head. “I’m glad I could make you feel better. Now, you need to rest.”

You snuggled down and lay facing Levi. “You going to join me?”

He nodded. “I will, just let me finish up my work, then I will.”

You yawned. “Okay.”

Levi smiled at you, then tapped away and looked up puppies online to get you one. He saw a perfect corgi puppy who had been trained plenty, but just needed a bit more. He bought him right away, then selected him to be dropped off tomorrow morning. So, Levi had a perfect gift for you when you woke up. He lay down, then wrapped his arms around you and slept with you. He had a perfect sleep next to you, this was the first time since he slept on your sofa next to you that he had a perfect night’s sleep. He woke up before you, then hurried to the front door and waited for your gift. He thanked the deliverer, then grabbed the cage with the pup in.

Levi went to his room, then put the cage on the bed and opened up the front and let the little corgi wander out and fumble about on the bed. Levi smiled at home the puppy had no control over it’s bum and legs. The pup fell onto you waking you up. Levi said your name. “Wake up.”

You inhaled and rolled onto your back, then felt something on your cheek. “Ew.” You opened your eyes and saw a corgi puppy staring at you. You gasped, then sat up. “PUPPY!”

Levi smiled. “Yeah.”

You picked up the pup and hugged him. “Oh, he is beautiful!”

“He’s all ours.”

You looked to Levi. “No, no you lie.”

He shook his head. “No lies, he’s ours.”

You gasped, then looked at the pup. “This…you…” You looked to Levi. “Thank you.”

He leaned over and kissed your temple. “You were so sweet last night talking about how you grew up with dogs, I had to bring that back into your life. So, he needs a name.”

You looked at your pup and hummed. “Well, he looks like a…Teddy.”

“Teddy?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Teddy.”

Levi ruffled Teddy’s head. “Teddy.”

You hugged Teddy. “Thank you, really thank you.”

Levi put his arm around you and squeezed. “He’s trained up, but we have to train him a bit more.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m going to spoil him.”

“So am I.” Levi jumped off the bed and tapped on the panel. “I’ll order him toys, lead, collar with name and a bed.”

You kissed Teddy loads. “This is the best.”

Levi pulled everything out of the generator. “This really meant a lot to you, huh?”

You nodded. “You have no idea.”

He put everything down, then gave Teddy a squeaky toy and let him run around with it. “I care a lot about you, so making you happy is all I want to do.”

You waved him closer. “Come here.”

He walked over and sat. “What?”

You threw yourself at Levi making him fall back. You squealed and kicked your legs as Teddy stopped playing, then barked at you and Levi as he wagged his puffy bum. You kissed Levi’s face all over. “You’re the best.”

Levi smiled and rubbed your back. “You are.” He patted your bum, then frowned and squeezed your bum. “Mmm, soft.”

You blushed. “L-Levi, that’s my bum.”

“It’s very nice.”

You leaned up on him and smiled. “There’s another part of me that’s softer.” You blushed hard. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

Levi looked down at your boobs being pressed against him causing perfect cleavage. “They look very soft.”

You tapped your forehead against his chest and whined. “Leviiii.”

He hummed a laugh. “So cute.”

You lifted your head up and gasped. “Lovely.”

He blushed. “What?”

“Your laugh is so sweet.”

He shook his head. “N-No, it’s not.”

“I love it.”

Levi adored that you used the word love when it came to him, because he wanted to say that word about you. He was so ready to say it, but he didn’t want to rush you. “Well, thank you.”

You lay against him and hummed in happiness. “Can we stay like this?”

“I’d love to, but I need to feed you.”

You rubbed your face against Levi. “Noooo.”

He hummed a laugh. “Yes.”

You patted Levi’s cheeks. “You laughed again.”

“I did, because you make me laugh.” He picked you up and put you on your feet. “Breakfast. I must feed you, then I need to get you into the bath.”

“I had a shower last night.”

He turned to you and cupped your face. “Bath.”

You groaned. “But I had a shower last night, I don’t need a bath this morning.”

Levi growled, then picked you up and put you over his shoulder making you giggle. “Well then I’m still feeding you and I demand that you relax on the sofa, as well as play with Teddy.”

You giggled and waved at Teddy following. “Hi Teddy.”

Levi threw you onto the sofa, then wrapped you up in a blanket. “Now I want a kiss.”

You hummed a laugh. “You can have loads.”

He leaned closer and kissed you with a happy hum. “Okay, now I’ll get you food.” He picked up Teddy and put him next to you. “Look after our pup.”

You fussed Teddy loads. “Happy to. So, is there anything I can do.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “I told you before brat. Now you’re with me, I’m going to take great care of you. All you need to do is be the best teacher you can be. Care for our pup with me. Provide me with hugs and kisses back.” He hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek loads. Never stop caring about me and help me at work as my assistant.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay, but I’ll want to do more.”

“I know, but I’m going to take full care of you. You’re going to be spoiled by me, okay?”

You sighed. “Okay, I won’t argue.”

“Now, sit here with our pup and be a good girl.”

You giggled. “Yes Levi.”


	5. Chapter 5

You bit your lip as Levi messaged you about how pretty you are, how he missed you and worked sucked without you. You hummed a laugh, then looked down to Teddy and took a picture of him with your legs in the shot, it was pure accident, but Levi really liked it. He wished his could run his hands up your legs, then delve into your heat and taste everything you had to offer. You fussed Teddy’s head, then looked over to the door as James came in with Hayden. You texted Levi you were busy and you’d speak to him later after your lesson. You sat up and smiled and waved.

James ran over. “HI MISS!”

You smiled. “Hi James, how are you?”

“I’m great! I made lots and lots and lots for you.”

You giggled. “Well, I can’t wait to see what you’ve done!”

He gasped and peaked around to see Teddy in his bed. “Puppy!”

You petted Teddy’s head. “This is Teddy, he’s only a pup and I’m just keeping an eye on him because my boyfriend isn’t home.”

Hayden frowned. “Boyfriend? I thought you were single.”

You giggled. “We got together about a week ago.”

He gulped. “Congratulations.”

You blushed as you thought of Levi. “Thanks, he’s just so wonderful and he makes me happy.” You cleared your throat. “Anyway, let’s see this presentation! Are you staying Hayden?”

He nodded. “I want to see what my little brother did. He kept it very secret.”

You smiled and stood up. “Alright, well I will sit with your brother James and you have the front of my class, okay?”

James nodded and stood up front. “Okay!”

You sat down and smiled as Hayden sat next to you. “It’s nice you’re staying.”

Hayden smiled. “Well, he means a lot to me.”

“I don’t often have a family member here to support, but it’s a lovely change.” You hummed a laugh as James got ready. “You all ready to go?”

He nodded. “Yes Miss!”

“Go ahead then, let’s hear everything about the ocean and sharks.” You grabbed your holopad, then listened to James as he spoke. You wrote down how he needed to improve with your teaching, it was mainly he was giving information and opinions, but didn’t back it up with facts. James pretended to know things and said a lot of things that weren’t true. You knew this was a class thing, seeing as the rich got rich not through intellect in this city. He was a sweet kid with great potential, it was just clear he was taught bad things by his parents or brother. He needed some writing lessons as well, as his hand writing was not the best. “Thank you, James. I really enjoyed that.”

He ran over to you. “Can we learn more about sharks?”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure, and we can even take a field trip to the aquarium.” He gasped, but you put your hand up to stop him from talking. “But we can only go if I see enough work and progress from you. The trip is a reward, got it?”

He nodded. “Yes Miss!”

You smiled. “Wonderful. Now, I know what we’re going first. We’re going to do a lot of fun writing about sharks and the ocean, okay?”

He jumped up and down in excitement. “Yay!”

“I’m glad you’re excited. So, take a seat and we will get started on some writing.”

He sat down, so you got up and grabbed your class holopad, then sat with James and wrote out a sentence about sharks. You gave him a pen and paper. “Okay, all you need to do is copy what I’ve written.”

He stared at your writing. “Pretty.”

You smiled. “Thank you. So, can you copy?”

He hummed. “I can, but mines might pretty like yours.”

“That’s okay, you are your own unique person, you don’t have to be like me.” You winked at him. “Can you do that?”

He nodded. “Yes!” He stuck his tongue out and copied your writing, it was a little wonky, but it was good. “Done.”

“Lovely work.”

He giggled. “More please Miss.”

You wrote out a few for him. “Okay, have a go at them while I talk to your big brother.”

“Promise.”

You walked over to Hayden and waved for him to follow you. You stepped outside the classroom, but kept the door open so you could keep an eye on James, as well as Teddy. “So, James is really enthusiastic and kind, but his writing is lacking. Does he get encouraged to write at home or draw?”

Hayden shook his head. “No.”

You hummed and nodded. “Well, I’ll give him homework to do so he can draw and write more at home. He needs the practice in big time.”

“Is his writing that bad?”

You shook your head. “No, no, it isn’t too bad, it’s just it’s not great. I think if you practice loads with him at home and I’ll do some here, then he should be a pro.”

Hayden smiled. “Thank you for this.”

“Oh, it’s a pleasure.”

He hugged you making you flinch. “No, really, thank you.”

You hugged him back. “You’re welcome.”

Hayden was in heaven, you smelt so good and you felt great. He just wanted to run away with you and never let you go. He was obsessed with you, he just wanted everything to do with you. “I’ll do anything you ask of me with him.”

You smiled. “Great. We should go back in then.”

As soon as you turned, Hayden pulled his knife out and cut part of your top at the back leaving a peek a boo hole. He put the piece in his pocket, then the knife. He smiled at his brother. “How did you do James?”

James ran over to Hayden. “Look what I wrote!”

Hayden took the paper and ruffled his brother’s hair. “Wow, look at this. You’ve done so good. Right Miss?”

You took the paper and smiled. “You’re getting better. Guess what?”

James gasped. “What?”

“Hayden is going to help you at home with your work.”

James smiled. “Really? Thank you, big brother!”

You hummed a laugh. “Cute.” You walked over to your desk. “Well, that’s it for today, but I will just send you the writing work Hayden.” You tapped away on your computer. “There, sent. This is stuff at home he can practice and I shall see him next week.”

James ran over and hugged you. “Thank you, Miss!”

You felt so warm and fuzzy inside. “You’re welcome, now off you go, okay?”

James ran and waved. “Bye Miss!”

You hummed a laugh and waved. “Bye.”

Hayden kissed your cheek. “Thank you. I’ll see you soon.”

You blushed and gulped. “S-Sure.” You watched him go, then you looked to Teddy. “Levi wouldn’t have liked that.” You let out a long sigh. “Speaking of, we should let your daddy know we’re free to be picked up.” You sent Levi a message, then sat down and fussed Teddy. You picked him up, then popped him onto your lap and started marking work. You hummed to yourself, then looked up as Levi walked in. “You’re late Mr Ackerman.”

Levi froze with his bag with gifts in for you, then realised what you were doing. “Tch, what you going to do Miss?”

You hummed. “Detention with me.”

“Me and you all alone? Sure Miss.”

You laughed. “I can imagine you were a bit naughty in school.”

He walked over to you. “Never went.” He sat on your desk. “But if you were my teacher, I would have.”

You smirked. “Oh, so you would have been the naughty student who wanted to screw the teacher, huh?”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “Damn right.” He sighed. “I’m glad I wasn’t though, because then I wouldn’t be able to be like this with you.”

You smiled at him. “Well, I am your teacher. We have some lessons to do.”

Levi’s eyes lit up. “We do…”

“I have a few ideas of what we’re doing.” You picked up Teddy and smiled. “Let’s head out.”

Levi blocked you. “Wait, I have gifts.”

You giggled. “Really?”

He nodded and pulled out a cup and placed it on your desk. “Teacher’s cup.”

You smiled at the cup with cherry blossom across it, but the blossom were little hearts. “Thank you.”

“I also got you chocolate and flowers.”

“I don’t need more chocolate, I’m big as it is.”

He pulled you closer and kissed you with a growl. “You’re not big, you’re perfect.”

You blushed. “Flirt.”

“I am.” He nuzzled against you. “You’re beautiful, okay?”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“I mean it, you are stunning.”

You tapped your forehead against his chest. “Thank you, really. It means a lot to me. I don’t think much about myself, but knowing you love me for all I am gives me confidence.”

He kissed your forehead. “Good. Now come on, let’s get home and have something to eat.” He put his arm around you and walked with you. “I also need a lot of cuddles.”

“Same.”

“I can provide all of them.” He frowned as he felt your skin. He looked at your back and saw the hole cut. “There’s a hole in your top.”

You hummed. “Is there? Oh, well maybe I caught it on something”

He inspected it. “No, looks like it’s been cut.”

You shrugged. “It’s cool, I’ll buy another.”

Levi frowned. “No, no it’s not. Someone cut your top.”

“It’s just a top.”

He sighed. “It’s more than that. Come on, let’s get home and get you changed. I’ll look at this more.”

You grinned. “Okay!”

You set up Levi’s office in his home with work, then you pulled a seat over for yourself. You smiled at it all, then got drinks and snacks. You placed it down, then looked around the apartment for Levi. “Levi? Where are you?”

Levi heard you calling for him as he stood in the bathroom talking to Erwin. He was concerned about your clothes being cut, he wanted to know what or who did it. “Just look at the vid logs or something at the school. Now, I have to go as the girlfriend is giving me a lesson.”

Erwin chuckled. “Lucky man, you better behave you know. She’s a good woman and she really wants to teach you.”

“Tch, I know. I’ll be good.”

“Good.” He sighed. “I’ll look up what happened for you. Enjoy your lesson.”

Levi ended the call and walked out the bathroom on the lower floor. “I’m here brat, I was on the phone talking business and I like to protect you from that.”

You smiled at him. “You’re sweet to me.”

He held your hips, then pulled you close and kissed you. “How are you feeling?”

“Great! Are you okay?”

He wrapped his arms around you and sighed. “I’m perfect now I’m with you. I can’t wait for my lesson.”

You giggled. “Let’s have this lesson then!”

Levi followed you into his office. “We’re having my lesson in here?”

You nodded and hummed. “That okay?”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

You sat down and started working with Levi about a few things. Levi was excellent as a student. He was dedicated and hard working. He was a dream come true. He was also a top student, so you weren’t teaching him to write or anything, it was more advanced learning with politics and ethics. Levi took to everything to well and you were so proud of him. You were praising and rewarding him so much, because he deserved it all. With every right answer or comment, you gave him a cute kiss on the cheek. He worked hard, so you allowed him to have a break where he could go see Teddy, as well as walk and stretch his legs.

You stood up and leaned your bum against Levi’s desk as you messaged Hange and Hayden, then you looked up as Levi came back. “You are doing so well, my top student by far” You laughed as he got closer. “Maybe I should drop all my students and just teach you full time.” Levi looked down at you his eyes searching yours. “You look good in comfy clothes.” You pulled at it his shirt a little. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

He cupped the back of your head and pulled you into a heated kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands travelled, the fact that you’d just been teaching him a lot set this fire in you, like it was naughty. Your body tingled all over, your heart throbbed as his hands moved quickly to your thighs. He lifted you up and placed you on your table, his pelvis slamming into yours. You let out a gasp.

Levi gripped your hips and angled your pelvis up slightly, your legs wrapped around his waist in response. He squeezed your bum; his other hand moved and gripped the side and back of your neck. You gripped Levi’s hair in your hand, your other holding onto his shirt. You dug your heels into his lower back, you pulled him closer to you. This man just drove you insane, he was everything to you and the love of your life. You knew in this moment, that you and Levi were going to take this beyond just making out. You were ready though, so very ready.

Levi pulled from the passionate kiss, his lips running across your cheek and down your neck. He enjoyed the moan coming from your lips. He nipped at the skin, then kissed it gently. He gulped and panted as he said your name. “I want you so badly it hurts. I know I’m supposed to be a good student, but I can’t hold back anymore. Can we?”

You smiled and nipped your lip. “Yes, yes I want this.”

He kissed you, then pulled your shirt off and gazed at you with a light blush on your cheeks. He undid your trousers, then pulled them off. Levi held you at arm’s length and looked at your underwear. “Lace huh? I’ve always seen you in mixed underwear, which is very fucking cute. This is nice though, very nice. It looks like it’s painted on you.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi ran his hands over your lace covered breast. “They are nice.”

You ran your hands up Levi’s chest, then undid the buttons of his shirt, then pulled it open to show off his muscle, scars and tattoos. “You’re so handsome.” You ran your hands up his chest and hummed. “So very handsome.”

He cupped the side of your face and kissed you. “Thank you.”

You blushed and smiled at him. “So,what are you planning?”

He nipped your neck hard making you moan, then he licked the spot. “Well, I don’t want to dirty my desk.”

You furrowed your brows at his comment, but Levi made it clear when his hand ran over your heat just as he kissed your cheek. You ran your hand across his shoulder to his neck, as his fingers teased your heat over the lace underwear.

You nipped his earlobe and giggled in his ear. “Yet you’re still touching me on your desk.”

He smiled against your skin. “Yes.” He slipped his hand under your pants, the needed touch making you let out a shaky moan. His fingers circled your bud making your toes curl at the electric sensation. “Because you are far more important than cleaning.”

You gripped his shoulders, your eyes closed. “L-Levi, your school work.”

Spoke in between kisses. “It’s okay, I’ll try not to dirty them.”

You bucked your hips to his touch; he took it as a que of your body wanting more. He slipped two fingers inside you, his thumb on your bud. You pulled him closer allowing you, your mouth on his neck causing your moans to be muffled by his skin. You moved a shaky hand between the two of you to cup Levi’s manhood, his breath hitched at the contact. He hummed in response as you slid your hand up and down, light squeezes now and then.

Levi’s head tapped your shoulder when your hand slipped under his shorts, your hand around him. “Fuck.” He hummed then said your name. You ran your thumb over the head. You squealed as Levi responded by biting your neck, his fingers pushing deep into the right spot causing stars to gather in your field of view. Levi kissed your deeply, tongue battling for dominance. In the end he won, but you always let him win. You loved how he kissed you, how his body moved up and down with yours as you both sought pure pleasure. He kept pressing the right spot within you over and over. His thumb running circles around your bundle of nerves. He was determined, so determined to see you face of utter bliss. He saw you shiver, your toes curled as your moans got higher in pitch. You gripped his hard, then cried out as you felt your release wash over you.

Levi smiled pulled back and enjoyed what you looked like. “Stunning.”

You gasped for air when he released your mouth, your lips plump for him. “More Levi.”

He nodded and pulled away from you, he sighed as your touch left his. He tapped on his device, his hand shaking as protection went over his length. He turned to you and kissed you sweetly, his fingers wrapping around your underwear. He pulled them down and dropped them to his side.

You pulled his shorts down and released his manhood from its tight confines. He cupped your face and looked into your eyes, his stare was gentle and loving making your heart melt. “You ready?”

“Yes.” You smiled at him. “I…I love you.”

Levi tapped his forehead against yours as he said your name with such love. “I love you too, with everything in me I fucking love you. You are a dream come true. You and me always, okay? You’re mine.”

“Y-Yes.”

Levi ran himself up and down your heat, then he pushed in slowly. The two of you moan and hummed together as you felt every inch of each other bit by bit, enjoying the sensation. He ran his hands down your side, his hands squeezing sensitive spots until he reached your thighs. He lifted your legs around him to hook above his perk bum. He gripped your hips as you wrapped your arms around his back. This was better than he had dreamed about, it was better than anything you dreamed of too. You adored this man and you couldn’t believe you confessed right before sex, but it sparked Levi to passionately declare his love for you too. As soon as he told you that you were his, saying mine, something dark sparked within you. You had been turned on badly. He was just perfection in your eyes, everything about him was. You couldn’t get over his size either, he just filled every inch of you.

You let out a surprised moan when Levi’s hips slammed into yours, you moved one hand and gripped the desk edge to steady yourself. He pulled back almost all out, then slammed again angling up to hit the right spot. You couldn’t hold back your body it was reacting so right to Levi. You were seeing stars, your heart hammering in your ears. Your legs shook, your nails dug into the desk and you were falling apart already under him. The way he slammed into you was dominating, but passionate. Levi was making love to you like he had something to prove to you, like you were India but someone and something far more important to him. You were getting it loud and clear; you could really tell and feel just how much Levi loved and adored you. You could feel the end on the tip of your tongue, it was just rushing in and you couldn’t stop it. You saw a small burst of white in your vision, then fire burn through you. This release of raw pleasure was like nothing you had felt before, you even struggled to catch your breath.

Levi smiled at you and enjoyed how you looked again, the pure pleasure taking over you that he gave you. He thought you were stunning and beautiful, like a queen or goddess. He was going to worship the very ground you walked on, as well as worship your body. He was going to spoil you, because you were pure perfection to him. You were so cute, beautiful, kind and sexy. He couldn’t believe that he was making love to you right now on his desk in his office at his home. He wanted to keep doing this for the rest of his life. Levi repeated his actions, enjoying every sound you were making. He just loved all the noises you made, because they were all for him and him alone. He leaned forward and held your hips tightly; his lips ran up your neck as he whispered your name to you. He picked up the pace once he knew he was causing your body tingling pleasure.

Your arms grew weak making you fall back on your desk. This man was turning you into a weak mess and you loved it. Before in the past you had to do things after being with your lover just so you could have pleasure, but Levi was giving you everything you needed and more. He just knew how your body ticked and was using it against you to make you melt. You closed your eyes as Levi lifted your hips a little higher. He panted for a moment then leaned forward and moved into you hard and fast, all you could do was hold onto your desk for dear life and let the heat, electricity and fire shoot through you. You couldn’t think straight, you just lay there and let Levi give you everything. He was beyond talented with your body. Even though it made you sad he had been with India, you were kind of thankful he had the experience with her and maybe others, because he was just making your body shake in ecstasy.

Levi Leaned his arm on the desk next to your head, his fingers tangling in your hair as he propped your head up for a kiss, his other hand slammed down on the desk next to your waist as he grinded deep. You wrapped your arms around him and mumbled to him between mewls and moans. Levi fought through with his stamina and slammed into you sending you over the edge, you felt the burst and the warm trickle of water through your body. Your eyesight went blank as you rolled your head back and let out a silent moan, legs shaking. Yet again he made you into a puddle of pleasurable mess. You couldn’t believe how good he was, then man was just pure perfection. He kept moving as your pleasure throbbed through you with every beat of your heart. You wanted to give something back to Levi, but you were stuck between him and the desk.

You whimpered at him. “Levi.”

He panted and looked at you. “What do you need sweetheart? Tell me what you need.”

“On…top…” You hummed. “I want to be on top. I want to give back.”

He smiled at you, then pulled from you making you whine. He sat on the desk and shuffled back. “I’m all yours.”

You got off the desk, then climbed on and straddled him. You hummed and blushed, then you lowered yourself down onto him. You closed your eyes and let out a little moan at feeling him press into your heat. You were so sensitive from your three releases from the foreplay and making love to him. You held his shoulders, then steadied your legs and knees on the desk. You grinded against Levi, but you were so gentle and passionate with him, mainly because you were so shy. You wanted to do this for Levi to make him feel good, but you never really did this position before. Being chest to chest with Levi was different, but it was beautiful and sweet. To Levi you looked absolutely adorable and sexy. He just loved how shy and sweet you were being, but you felt so damn good it him the way you moved on him. He had dreamed about you being on top a few times, but he thought you’d be a little aggressive because past lovers were, but you were so much better. The sweet delicate nature was so much more loving and beautiful, that his heart fluttered.

Levi wrapped his arms around you, then whispered in your ear and praised you. He moaned your name to you making you blush hard and whimper. He glanced at your face and smiled at how cute you were. He knew that seeing you like this was for him and him alone. He felt pride in him that he made you like this, but he was the only person to see you this way. He kissed your cheek loads, then neck. He thought you wanting to be like this was the sweetest thing. He didn’t like any type of position in particular, just any one that involved seeing your face and kissing you. He just loved and adored you so much. He knew he was going to dedicate his life and whole being to you, then when the time to it, to yours and his kids. He gripped your thighs, then moved you up and down and helped you. He praised you more making you blush, you both didn’t know you had a praise kink, but now you knew and it felt great.

You bit your lip and hummed, then moved faster against him. You panted and chased your end with Levi. You knew you were close and Levi was as well. You leaned against Levi and held on for dear life as your legs shook. You moved up and down on him as fast as possible. Levi helped you out, then moved up against you. He kissed your skin all over, he was letting you know how much he loved you through touch. He began praising you again making you whimper. He smiled at you, then moved his hand to your bundle of nerves. He rubbed your bundle making you whimper and whine in delight. His touch and body felt so good to you, you were going insane with pleasure. You gripped Levi’s back tightly, you could barely move anymore due to the overwhelming pleasure surging through you. You were close, so close. You clenched up and hugged Levi, then cried out as you felt the snap and the tidal wave of pure bliss. You felt Levi bite your neck again, his body moving to continue your bliss as he reached his end. He broke your skin as he felt his pleasure surge through him, only when he registered blood in his mouth, did he let go and moan your name against the wound. He slowly moved in you as you both came down from your high, your moan now audible.

The two of you kissed deeply, Levi’s movements stopped as he hummed. He panted and smiled. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He rubbed your cheek affectionately. “Promise?”

You smiled. “Yeah.” You frowned. “My neck hurts a bit.”

He blushed and lifted you off him, then he slipped your underwear back on. “That’s my fault, I bit you.” He ruffled his hair and sighed. “Let me clean up, then I’ll tend to your wound.”

You smiled as he walked to the door. “Hey Levi?”

He looked over at you. “Yeah?”

“A few things.”

He smiled. “Sure.”

“I meant it when I said I love you.”

“I meant every word I said as well.”

You blushed and smiled. “Also, this won’t be a regular thing when we have lessons.”

He pouted. “Mean.”

You giggled. “I am.”

He winked at you. “I’ll be back and you’re right, I’ll be a good boy from now on.”

“Pfft, sure.”

“Don’t laugh.” He growled. “When I come back, I’m going to punish you brat.”

You walked around Levi’s place with Teddy under your arm. You sang a little to yourself, then you hurried over to the door and opened it up to see a delivery man. “Hi.”

He smiled. “Hello Miss…” He read your last name. “I have a delivery for you.”

You frowned. “Who is it from?”

He looked at the holopad. “Doesn’t say.”

You shrugged, then sighed. “Alright, I’ll sign.”

He smiled at Teddy. “Cute pup.”

You giggled. “His name is Teddy.”

He petted Teddy. “Adorable.” He picked up your package. “Here you go, enjoy.”

You smiled and closed the door, then walked over to the living room. “Odd. Wonder what it is Teddy.” You put his down, then opened up the package and pulled out a book. “Hmm.” You turned it around, then felt sick to your stomach as the front of it had a heart and a picture of you. You opened it up to see tones of private photos of you from the club, walking about in the street, teaching and being with Teddy at the park. You welled up, then slammed it shut. You began to panic and thought it could be your ex or India, but you were sure India didn’t know you lived with Levi and you had no contact with your ex. You called up Levi and shook. “C-Can you c-come home please?”

Levi frowned at your tone. “Sure, what’s wrong?”

“P-Please, just come home.”

“I’m on my way. Just, go into my room and wait there for me.”

“Okay.” You ended the call and threw the book on the side and ran upstairs with Teddy. You sat in Levi’s room on the floor and hid behind his bed. “Don’t worry Teddy, daddy will come home.”

Levi ran from his car and into his home, then looked around the room to see everything was fine. He ran upstairs and into his bedroom, but couldn’t see you. He called your name. “Where are you?”

You peaked over the bed. “Here.”

He sighed. “You scared me.”

You put Teddy on the bed so he walked over to Levi. “I can’t get up.”

He walked around to you, then crouched. “You sad and scared?”

You nodded shyly. “Yeah.”

He hugged you. “I got you, okay? I’m right here.” He rubbed your back. “What happened?”

“I got sent something.”

He pulled back and looked at you. “Sent something?”

You nodded, then giggled as Teddy licked your cheek. “Thank you, Teddy.” You rubbed your tears and sighed. “I’ll show you. Could you help me up?”

He pulled you to your feet. “Come on.” He whistled. “Come Teddy.” Teddy jumped off the bed and followed. “He’s a good boy, huh?”

You hummed a laugh. “He is.”

He stopped in the living room. “So, where is this thing you were sent?”

You pointed to the table. “There. I don’t want to look at it, it scares me.”

Levi let you go, then walked over to the photo album. He picked it up, then flicked through it. The more he went through it, the angrier he got. “Did you look through it all?”

“No.”

He went to the end, then read a love note for you. They were saying they knew you were taken, but that only made them want you more. They declared their undying love for you, their passion and the things they wanted to do with you. They told you how they felt seeing you some days without you knowing, that he could easily grab you and take you away and you would just let it happen, because you were so innocent and naïve. Levi slammed the book on the table and growled. “Tch, fucking asshole! I’ll find out who this is and kill them.” He looked to you and saw you were scared at his tone. He sighed, then walked over to you. “I’m sorry I shouted. Come here.”

You ran into his arms and hugged him with a whine. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind the shouting; I think you’re sexy when you get angry.” You squeezed him tightly. “I was scared because you shouting means you found something more.”

“Yeah.” He rested his chin on your head. “I found a note in the back, but I don’t want you to read it, okay?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

He sighed. “I’ll call Hange, Mike and Erwin over to look at this, okay?”

“Okay.”

He kissed your face all over. “Go wrap up on the sofa, and I’ll bring over tea. Make sure you cuddle Teddy loads while I work.”

You smiled and sat on the sofa, then picked up Teddy and hugged him. “Got him.”

Levi grabbed a blanket, then wrapped it around you. “Told you to wrap up.”

“Sorry.”

He kissed your forehead. “It’s okay beautiful. Now, stay right there.”

“Promise.”

He smiled and walked away, then started a group call. “Tch, oi I need you over mine now.”

Hange giggled. “Oh my Levi, I thought we were just friends!”

“This is serious shitty glasses.”

Mike hummed. “You sound off…this has something to do with the cute one, doesn’t it?”

Hange gasped. “Oh…oh I’m sorry. Yeah, we’ll come over.”

Erwin hummed. “We’ll rush over.”

Levi sighed. “Thank you, all of you. I’ll see you in a bit.” He ended the call, then turned to see you in the kitchen. “Tch, oi brat?”

You squeaked and turned to Levi. “I just want to make tea for everyone, please?”

He shook his head. “You’re too nice for your own good.” He walked over and ruffled your hair. “I guess that’s why I love you so much.”

You blushed and looked up at him. “You love me?”

He nodded. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love hearing you say that, makes me happy.”

He hugged you from behind. “I love you.”

You blushed. “I love you too.”

He kissed your neck and nipped. “I love you so much. Everything you are, you do, you say you think, you feel is just beautiful and perfect to me. I adore you with everything I am.”

You whined a little. “Stooop. I’m going to have a nosebleed.”

He looked to the door when it opened. “Playtime is on pause; we’ll continue this later.” He walked over to his friends, then brought them over to look at the album and showed them the note. You walked over with the tea, but Levi stopped you from getting too close. He grabbed the tray and winked at you. “Thanks brat.”

You smiled, then picked up Teddy. “If you need anything, I’ll get you it. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Levi nodded, then looked to his friends. “I think this might have something to do with the whole cutting of her shirt.”

Erwin sighed. “This is concerning for sure. You’re looking at a possible kidnapping, attack or worse.”

Mike sniffed around the album. “It’s worrying that someone has had their eye on her for a while, but we haven’t noticed.”

Hange bit her lip. “What are we going to do? I mean, we can’t keep an eye on her all the time because that’s restricting her freedom. However, if we don’t anything could happen.”

Levi sat down and groaned. “This is bad. I’m not sure what I should do for her.”

Erwin sat and looked up at Levi. “What does your heart say?”

Levi looked to Erwin. “Keep her around me and explain the situation, but in a way that won’t terrify her.”

“Then do that. We’ll take this album and get to looking into it. Hange and Armin can do that. We’ll leave you be.” He walked with his team, then waved to you. “Bye.”

You smiled and waved. “Bye.” You looked to Levi. “All sorted?”

He nodded and let out a long sigh. “I need to talk to you about something serious.”

You put Teddy down. “Okay.”

“It’s nothing to do with us, okay?” He smiled and held your hands. “We’re good, really good.”

You giggled as he kissed your cheek. “Okay.”

“It’s about what you got.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He sighed and squeezed your hands. “What you got was concerning. There was a message in the back that made me worry and the team.” He gulped. “I’m trying to put this in a way that doesn’t scare you. Basically, you will need to stay around me at all times. When at home without me, you need to lock the door and answer for no one but me.”

“Got it.”

He smiled at you. “You’re taking this well.”

You shrugged. “Well, you know what’s best and you know the worst of this city, so I’m placing all this…I dunno what it is into your hands, but I know it’s bad. So, anyway I’ll do as you say because I know it’s for my safety, right?”

He cupped your face and kissed it all over. “Yeah sweetheart.”

You hugged Levi and hummed. “Hey Levi?”

He rubbed your back. “Hmmm?”

“Play time?”

He smiled. “I did say we would have it again…where you thinking.”

You bit your lip and grinned. “Bedroom.”

His eyes sparkled in excitement. “Oh, so that kind of playtime. Yes Miss.”


	6. Chapter 6

You sat on the sofa in Levi’s office at work, it was somewhere you’d never been before, but it was nice. You had Teddy with you and you were waiting for Levi to come back. Levi had left you with a sweet kiss, then went off to hurt someone for information. You played with Teddy and his toy, then you looked up when Levi came storming in and swearing as Eren and Mikasa followed. You lifted up Teddy, then kissed his little head. “Think daddy is sad.” You smiled at Levi, as soon as he saw your smile he relaxed. You used Teddy’s paw to wave at Levi. “Everything okay?”

He walked over and sat with you, then sighed. “Problematic.”

You looked to Mikasa. “What’s going on?”

She sighed. “We’re trying to get a guy to talk, but he won’t.”

You stood up and gave Teddy to Levi. “Let me try.”

Levi put Teddy down and shot up. “No! No! I’m not putting you in danger.”

You push him to sit, then gave him Teddy. “I can do it.”

Eren smiled. “I’ll look after her.”

You shook your head. “No, I’ll do it alone. It’ll be fine. I know this isn’t like school, but I get my students to tell me the truth all the time.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Let her try then.”

You giggled. “Yay. You stay here and have puppy therapy.”

“Tch, rather have girlfriend therapy.”

“Huh?”

He blushed. “Tch, nothing. Go brat.”

You waved to him, then walked with Mikasa down the hall to a door. You stopped. “Do you have a first aid kit?”

She frowned, then nodded. “I’ll get one. Do you need anything else?”

“Water bottle, bowl of water and a cloth.”

She bowed, then got everything for you and brought it back. “So, what are you doing?”

You winked at her. “Secret.” You went into the room and saw a man tied to a chair, blood dripping from his face and blood on the floor. You pushed to the side that your lover, who had you in very vulnerable ways, was the one who did this. You smiled at him, then brought everything to his side.

The man lifted his head and looked at you. “Who are you?”

You wet the cloth and smiled. “A friend.”

“Oh, so they sent the cute girl in to make me talk.”

You giggled. “You think I’m cute?”

He blushed. “Shut up.”

You crouched in front of him, then cleaned his face of blood and dried blood. “Sure, I’ll stay quiet as per your request.”

He gazed at you his look harsh at first, but then it became softer. “Thank you. For helping me that is.”

You smiled at him. “You’re welcome.” You leaned back and looked him over, then you got the cleaning tool. “This might sting, okay?”

He laughed. “Look at me toots, I’m fucked up, so some cleaning tool won’t bother me.”

You placed your hand under his chin, then lifted his head up. “Alright.” You cleaned his wounds and hummed as you did. You held back a smiled when he flinched now and then, meaning it did hurt. You swapped the cleaning tool with the sealing one. “This will close up the wounds, okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You grabbed a bottle of water. “Do you want some?”

“Uhh…sure, thanks.”

You opened it and helped him drink. “Do you need something to eat?”

He licked his lips. “If you got something.”

You unwrapped a protein bar, then fed it to him. “Slow down, you’ll choke.”

He cleared his throat, then gulped. “Sorry.”

You hummed a laugh. “Don’t be sorry to me.” You grabbed the healing tool. You sealed up his wounds, then smiled at him. “All done.”

He watched you pack your things up. “You’re really kind. What is a woman like you doing with a gang like this?”

You loosened the restraints on him, then massaged his wrists. “It doesn’t matter, because knowing wouldn’t change anything, right?”

He hummed. “You’re right.”

You smiled. “So, you got into a bit of trouble here, huh?”

He nodded and laughed. “Yeah.”

You swapped wrists and hand. “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“It’s normal when you’re in gangs.”

You stepped back and cleaned up your things. “Why don’t you leave? Because this will keep happening. You’ll worry your girlfriend or partner to much coming home with wounds.”

He reached out and gently touched your cheek. “Like you?”

You smiled. “I know if it were me, I would be so upset and worried sick.”

He let go and sighed. “Get that angry looking man in here, the one who beat me, I want to talk.”

You handed him the water and bar. “I’ll ask for someone, but I’ll be right here with you.” You walked to the door and opened it. “Mikasa? He’s asking for Levi.”

Mikasa raised her brows. “Oh…okay…I’ll go get him.”

You smiled and waved. “Okay, bye.” You walked back over and pointed to his water. “May I?”

He smiled and handed it to you. “Sure beautiful.”

You opened the bottle, then sipped it. “Thanks.” You handed it back. “Do you need anything else?”

He shook his head. “I’m good. Thank you.”

You smiled, then looked to the door as Levi walked in. “I’ll leave you two alone.” You walked over to Levi and whispered. “Be nice, okay? I managed to get him to talk.”

Levi nodded. “Good girl, we’ll talk later. Now, go to Teddy.”

You waved to the guy, then ran down the hall and went into Levi’s office. You sat on the sofa, then hugged Teddy, who was wagging in tail so much. You flopped onto the sofa on your side, then let out a sigh as you felt tired. You snuggled up to Teddy, he stretched and yawned, then he cuddled up to you and slept with you. You relaxed and had a wonderful dream about you and Levi having a life together, getting married, having kids, a perfect home and eventually growing old together. You were so happy repeating it all, but then something dark creeped in. You felt like someone was watching you from the dark, then you saw a flash of light, like someone was taking pictures of you. The more the pictures were taken, the more you lost grip of your future with Levi. You woke up panting, your heart was racing as you sweated.

Levi walked into his office, then glanced over at you. “You okay? You don’t look well.”

You sat up and whined as you ruffled your hair. “I had a nap and I had a sweet dream, but then it became a nightmare.”

He sat down then brushed your hair back. “Tell me about the good dream.”

You blushed. “R-Really?”

He smirked and kissed your jawline. “Oh, so dirty?”

You shook your head. “Nooo.”

“Then tell me.”

You gulped and turned to Levi, then lowered your head and traced patterns on his trouser leg. “I dreamed about us being together. We umm…we got married…” You blushed hard. “H-Had kids a-and grew old together.”

Levi hugged you tightly, because you were adorable and he didn’t want you to see his bad blush. “That’s so fucking cute I want it so much.” He squeezed you tightly. “I want it so fucking much with you.”

You hummed a laugh and hugged Levi back. “Me too.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Focus on that, okay? Ignore the nightmare. Focus on we both want a future together, got it?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

“I love you.”

You kissed him, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss making Levi growl in happiness. “I love you loads.”

He smiled, then pulled you onto his lap. “You are too cute for your own good, I swear.”

You patted your cheeks and giggled. “I’m not.”

He nuzzled against you. “You are and you’re all mine.”

You giggled. “Yours.”

You finished up your lesson with your students, then closed down your computer and room. You stepped out and locked the door, then turned and bumped into Hayden. “Oh! Hello Hayden.”

He smiled. “Hi.” He said your name and sighed. “Do you like opera?”

You walked with him and shrugged. “It’s not really my thing, but it’s nice I guess.”

“Well, I’ve got two tickets to madame butterfly for me and you.”

You gulped and looked up at him. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

He jogged ahead and turned around to face you and stopped you in his tracks. “Okay, let’s forget those tickets. How about a movie?”

You frowned. “No, no I’m in a relationship and I’m happy, so I don’t think going out would be good.”

He laughed a little and placed his hand on the wall and leaned closer as he said your name. “How are we going to maintain this relationship if you don’t even work with me here and go on a date?”

You stepped back. “We don’t have a relationship.”

He frowned. “Of course, we do, but you need to cooperate more.”

You welled up and shook your head. “No, no we don’t.”

He sighed and looked you over. “We have to talk about your clothing, because you really look like a whore sometimes and I don’t like it. Fucking fix it, okay?” He said your name sternly. “I don’t want to have this talk again with you.” He laughed a little. “Now, I’ll give you time to collect yourself and be a good girl, then we will try again.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Thanks babe.”

You watched him walk away as you shook, then as soon as he was out of sight, you dropped to your knees and covered your mouth as you felt sick. You cried and knew instantly he was your stalker, but you didn’t know what to do. You had no proof and all he did was say you were a couple. It was clear he was delusional, but he made no threats against you. You were stuck until he did something, pushed his boundaries. You rubbed your tears away, then tried to get up, but your legs were jelly. Part of you wished you’d let Levi stay with you at work, but you told him you’d be safe here. You were, but you didn’t expect to be approached by someone like that. You were sure he gave you that album.

You hit your legs with your fists, then got up on shaky legs and walked down the hall and outside. You called Levi up right away. “L-Levi?”

He said your name. “Everything okay? You don’t sound well.”

“I feel sick.”

“I’m on my way. Just stay where you are, take a seat too.”

You sat down on the wall and hummed. “I’m sat.”

“I love you.” He shouted to Erwin, but you couldn’t hear what he said. “I’m coming now. See you in a second.”

“Okay.” You ended the call, then turned and threw up to the side. You coughed, then hummed as you felt unwell. You weren’t sure if you were coming down with something, if it was the shock and fear, or you were probably pregnant. You had no clue, all you knew is you wanted to go home, you wanted Teddy and you wanted Levi. You looked up when you heard your name, then you smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

He crouched down and handed you a bottle of water. “Drink this.”

You downed a load of water. “Thank you.”

He tucked your hair behind your ear. “What happened?”

You played with the bottle and nibbled your lip with anxiety. You wanted to tell him about Hayden, but you didn’t have much proof. If you told him, he might hurt him and cause trouble, but if you didn’t things could get worse and Levi would be so upset. You were so torn about what to do that, you ended up shaking and crying. “I’m sorry.”

Levi’s eyes widened, whatever it was really bothered you. “Heeey.” He wrapped his arms around you. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay. I’m right here. You don’t have to tell me anything, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“You going to be sick again?”

You whined, then shook your head. “No, no I’m okay for now.”

He picked you up like a bride, then carried you to his car. “Let’s get you home. I think you need time off work.” Levi put you in, then drove you home and carried you inside and put you in bed. He placed his hand on your head. “You feel a bit warm.”

You rolled over and snuggled up as you welled up. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for.”

You went under the covers and hid. “I’m stupid.”

Levi lay down and sighed. “Can I check your vitals?”

“Okay.”

He smiled. “I need to see that cute face of yours to do so, and I need your arm.”

You peaked at him, then stuck your arm out. “Here.”

He tapped away and hummed. “Seems stress and you have the flu too.”

You hummed. “You know all the times we’ve had sex?”

“Hmm?”

“Umm…”

Levi smiled at you. “I wore protection every time, so it’s no way a baby. Why, do you want it to be? I can give you one now.” He laughed as you shot back under the covers. “That a no?”

You shuffled closer to Levi. “Later.”

He put an arm around you. “Later as in later today, the month or year?”

You hummed. “Later.”

“That’s not good enough brat, because I’m ready to go whenever.”

“Leviii.”

He pulled the covers down a bit and smiled as you squeaked. “Years then?” He smiled. “You look so cute.”

You reached over and held his shirt, then spoke quietly. “I love you.”

Levi placed his hand on yours, then leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I love you too.” He heard Teddy trot in, then slam his front paws against the bed. “I think someone wants to see you.” He heard a little bark. “Really wants to see you.”

You smiled. “Teddy.”

He leaned over, then picked up Teddy and put him on the bed. “Go cheer your mummy up.”

Teddy stumbled over to you, then licked your face. You smiled, then dragged him close and hugged him. “Hi Teddy.” He fussed his loads, then you sighed. “A family member of a student came in today.” You tapped your forehead against Teddy’s. “He acted like me and him were a couple and he asked me to the opera, but I said no so he asked me to the movies.” You got quiet. “He said I looked like a whore sometimes by the way I dress. He told me to fix it.” You gulped. “I got scared and I felt sick.”

Levi moved Teddy, then pulled you into his arms and held you tightly. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I didn’t know what to do, because I can’t go to the police or anything because he hasn’t done anything that’s harassment or stalking. I have no evidence.”

Levi sighed. “You’re right. I can always scare him?”

“That would cause issues.”

He looked down at you. “Issues?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He hummed. “He rich?”

“Yeah.”

Levi sighed and rested his cheek on your head. “I get it, but if we leave it, he could get worse.”

You clung to Levi, then pressed your face against his chest. “I know, but we have no right to do anything because he hasn’t hurt me yet or done anything bad.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “He called you a whore.”

“He said that I dressed like one, not that I am one.”

“Still.”

You rubbed your eyes and hummed. “Tired.”

Levi massaged his fingers in your hair. “I’m not surprised, you’ve had a traumatic day and you’re not well.” He kissed your face all over and smiled when you closed your eyes in happiness. “You should rest, okay? I’ll be here for you, okay?”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll always be here for you, okay? I love you.” He kissed the top of your head. “I love you so much.” He sighed and watched you as you slept. He slipped from you, then moved Teddy to you. He copied your health report, then called up Hange. “I need to talk to you.” He said your name. “Is…well…”

Hange gasped. “Pregnant!? You work fast Levi.”

“Tch, no you idiot. I’m…” He sat on the stairs. “This is serious.”

“What’s happened?”

He explained everything to his friend. “She threw up and everything. Plus, her communicator isn’t saying the best things about her health.”

“You got a copy?”

Levi tapped away. “Sending.”

Hange checked through what she got. “Fuck, yeah you’re right she’s not well.”

Levi put his head in his hand. “What do I do?”

Hange hummed in thought. “Well, we can’t take legal action because he hasn’t done anything. We can’t threaten him because he’s powerful and rich like she says, so I guess we’re stuck for now.”

He looked over to the living room. “The album.”

She gasped. “It might be him! But again, we don’t have proof.”

He groaned. “How about I move house with her? We can get a new apartment closer to the scout base, which means if he gets close, he’ll be scared off by the gang.”

“Sounds like a plan, but your main concern is work.”

“I’ll have to go with.”

Hange clapped her hands at an idea. “Actually, I can tell the security dude there.”

Levi frowned. “What?”

“I know the dude who works there! I’ll inform him and he’ll keep an eye out. Look Levi, she’ll hate it if you follow her loads, not because of the whole freedom thing, but because of the whole worrying about you. She’ll feel like a burden on you.”

Levi shook his head. “She’s not though.”

Hange sighed. “I know that! But she will think that. You’re talking about a sweet girl here that’s done everything for herself and fight for herself, okay? She’s concerned about others more than herself. When she was attacked at your club, she was more concerned about India and you then about the fact four guys almost did terrible things to her.”

He rubbed his face and sighed. “She’s so fucking adorable.”

She giggled. “I know, right? Look, you don’t always have to be with her, I’ll spend time with her too and so will Mike, Erwin and Jean. She’s friends with all of them and she’ll feel less of a problem for you.”

“Okay.” He groaned. “You know, you’re really smart and I appreciate you.”

She felt so happy at hearing that. “I appreciate you too Levi.”

“I’m new to this couple stuff, so being with someone as wonderful as her is all new to me, but your input has really helped. So, thanks shitty glasses.”

She laughed. “No problem you short old grumpy man.”

“Tch, oi watch your fucking mouth.”

She smiled. “Levi, it doesn’t matter what I think of you, only what she does, okay? Now go back to bed and hold you girlfriend as she sleeps.”

He let out a long sigh, he was so tired and needed you. “Tch, yeah. Later idiot.”

“Later!”

He ended the call and made his way back to you, thankfully you were still asleep. He changed into his bed clothes, then got into bed next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and saw tears on your cheeks. He wiped them away, then kissed your cheeks under your eyes. “Poor sweetie.”

You opened your eyes and smiled. “You’re here.”

“You woke up while I was gone, didn’t you?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but I heard you on the phone talking, but I couldn’t hear what. I mean, it’s a private conversation, so it’s okay.”

“I love you.”

You smiled and pressed yourself against him. “I love you so much.”

Levi kissed the top of your head loads. “Sorry I left you, I hope you’re not mad at me too much.”

“I could never. I know you made a call for my benefit.”

He smiled. “Hey beautiful?”

You looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

You giggled. “I know, I love you too.”

“You’re my world.”

You rolled over onto him and kissed him, then you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “You’re mine.”

Levi held your waist. “Hey, what are you up to? You need to sleep because you’ve had a tough day.”

You pulled your shirt off, then pressed your hands on his chest. You bit your lip and smiled. “I need cheering up.”

Levi sat up as you rocked your hips against him. “You are so perfect and beautiful. Are you sure you want this? You should be resting and getting better.”

You stopped moving and pouted so sweetly. “So, you don’t want to?”

He ran his hands up your sides. “Oh, I want to badly, but I’m learning how to be a good partner.” He frowned. “I was sure that we’re supposed to cuddle and be loving. I’m supposed to listen.”

“You’ve been wonderful to me you really have but I…I want to feel something with you. When you make love to me, you make me feel amazing and happy and just…” You sighed. “Just perfect.”

He moved his hand down into your underwear, then up and down your heat. “I’ll make love to you all night long.”

You walked with Hange through the shopping centre, the two of you were having a bit of girl time together while Levi did some work. You laughed with her and bought a few things for Levi. All you could ever think about was Levi. You bought anything and everything for him, as well as some things for Teddy. You chatted to Hange about all sorts of things, because she was so easy to talk to. She gave you tips about how to deal with Levi, mainly that he was a lumbering mess a lot of the time when it came to you. She encouraged you to cuddle him as much as possible, as well as compliment him so he’d be a mess.

You hummed a laugh. “I can’t just mess with Levi all the time, it’s not fair.”

Hange put her arm around you. “Come on, just a little bit of teasing.”

You pouted. “That’s just mean.”

“It’s not mean. Just imagine how cute he’d look when you tease him.”

You hummed and thought about Levi blushing. “Yeah, yeah he’d look perfect.” You played with your dress. “Oh, but I shouldn’t. Maybe a little bit.”

“That’s my girl!”

You laughed. “Trust you to support that.”

She winked at you. “Always.” She pointed at a shop. “I’ve got to go in for tech stuff, so just wait here and don’t move.”

You gave her the thumbs up. “I got it.”

“You’re going to be okay, right?”

“Yes.”

She hugged you and hummed. “I’ll be right back.”

You waved to her, then leaned against the wall and hummed to yourself. You looked at your communicator as a message came through. You smiled at Levi’s message about him missing you, as well as wanting to hold you. You heard someone say your name, so you looked up and went white. “Hayden.”

He smiled. “You look great today. Let’s go get something to eat, I know a great place near here.”

You shook your head. “No.”

He laughed. “Okay, well how about a tea place?”

You shook your head. “No!”

“You know, you’re making this really difficult. All you need to do is go on a few dates with me, that’s it.” He shook his head. “It really is not that hard.”

You gulped and felt angry. “What is it going to take to get you to leave me alone!? There is nothing between us and there never will be.”

He walked closer to you. “It’s simple babe, you just need to work with me on this. Why is it so hard for you to understand? I’m being very reasonable, but if you keep this up, I’m afraid of what I’ll do.” He smirked and laughed a little. “You know?” He held your chin and winked at you. “From the moment I met you I was in love with you, we just have this connection.”

You slapped his hand away. “Stop, just stop this. I’m in love with someone else.”

He slammed his fist against the wall next to your head. “Enough! It seems you need more time to think about what everything. I can’t wait too long and this childish behaviour has to stop, if you keep this up, I’ll have to treat you like a damn child!”

“Leave me alone. Just leave me alone!”

He smirked, then went to kiss you, but you turned your head away. He growled, then pulled away. “You’re nothing but trouble. I wonder if I would stop liking you if you weren’t so difficult.” He walked backwards. “We will be together someday you just have to be more cooperating. Maybe I will come to your home.” He said your address. “I will send you more gifts and letter, you just have to know how I feel about you; you have to understand.” He glanced into the shop. “I’ll see you soon babe.”

You covered your mouth as you felt sick. “Oh no.”

Hange walked out the shop. “I got everything!” Her smile faded. “Are you okay?”

You shook your head. “I need to be sick.”

She gasped, then ushered you to the bathroom and waited for you as you threw up. She watched you as you cleaned up. “Should we tell Levi?”

You shook your head. “No, no I don’t want him to get mad at you. I’ll butter him up, then tell him.”

She frowned. “Why would you need to butter him up?” Her eyes widened as you whined. “He was here, wasn’t he?”

You nodded. “He was.”

“You need to tell Levi.”

You welled up and shook your head. “No, no I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

Hange hugged you tightly. “Thank you for trying to protect me and wanting to, but he has to know.”

You shook your head. “No, please don’t make me hurt you and get you into trouble.”

She kept an arm around you, then led you out the shopping centre. “Come on, let’s get you home to your loving boyfriend.” She brought you inside the house, then put all the gifts you bought Levi on the table. She ruffled your hair. “I’ll see you later.”

You grabbed her jacket. “Don’t leave yet, please?”

She smiled. “I’m not, I’m just going to take my jacket off, get us drinks and grab your adorable puppy.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

She winked, then went into the kitchen and texted Levi to come home asap because you had an encounter with Hayden and to pretend it was not a big deal, because you were anxious and worried about Hange. Levi message her back that he’d do that and he’d be home soon. She took her jacket off and put it on the counter, then she grabbed two cans of diet coke. She sat down and sighed. “Drink up.”

You opened your can and sipped. “Thanks. Wait, where’s Teddy?” You knelt up on the sofa. “Teddyyyyy!” You smiled when you heard a thud, then you watched him trot across the landing and bounce down the stairs. “So cute!” You waved at your tired little fur baby. “It’s me your mummy.” Teddy wagged his bum, then ran over to you excitedly. You turned around, then picked up your little baby. “Hiii.” You kissed his head loads. “Hi.” You hummed a laugh as he licked your face. “Good boy.”

Hange squealed. “He’s adorable.”

You handed Teddy over. “He’s all yours.”

She fussed Teddy, then laughed as he rolled over onto his back. “I love him.”

You smiled. “He’s the best.”

She hummed a laugh. “I can’t believe Levi gave you a puppy as a gift.”

You hugged your legs and hummed. “He’s given me clothes, flowers, chocolate and a cute puppy. It’s…well…it’s crazy, but lovely.” You looked to your bags. “Which is why I bought him all these things, because I want to thank him for everything.”

“Tch, damn cute brat.” You turned around and looked at Levi with a bag, which meant he bought you more. “You don’t need to get me anything.”

You frowned. “Are those gifts for me?”

He looked down and lifted the bag and flowers. “Maybe.” He glanced at Hange. “Could you?”

Hange got up. “I’m out. Call me if you need me.” She kissed your forehead. “I’m always here for you.”

You smiled. “Thank you for every Hange.”

She winked at you. “Anytime.”

Levi waited for Hange to leave, then he sat on the sofa. “You bought me a lot.”

You gave him a new coat, leather jacket, leather gloves, a watch, smart shoes, biker boots and a perfect bathroom set for his hair and shaving. “I hope you like.”

He smiled and looked it over and checked them all out over and over. “Perfect. Thank you. You’ve thought about all these so much, it’s really sweet.”

You smiled and blushed. “Well, I think about you a lot.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, damn it brat.” He rubbed his face and groaned. “How are you so fucking cute?”

You giggled. “I’m just me.”

He growled and dove at you making you squeal. “I fucking love you so much.”

You pushed him away a bit as he kissed and nipped your neck loads. “Leviii. Stop it.” You hummed a laugh. “I need to talk to you about something.”

He pulled back. “Sure, but first I have something for you.”

You looked at the flowers. “The flowers?”

He nodded and dove into the bag. “Yeah, but also…” He pulled out a fluffy pink hoodie that the hood had cat ears on. “I thought it’d look good on you.”

You hugged it and hummed in happiness. “Perfect.” You pulled it on and put the hood up and giggled. “How do I look?”

“I just want to eat you.”

You pulled up your collar and hid a little. “Levi…”

He pulled out a little box and played with it. “It’s early, but I adore you so much.” He flicked open the box to reveal a perfect delicate ring. “You can see it as a promise ring for now, but we can turn it into an engagement ring down the line.”

You picked up the ring and studied it, then you smiled and slipped it onto your ring finger on your left hand. You held out your hand and studied it. “Beautiful.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, why that hand and finger?”

You looked to him and bit your lip. “Because it looks the best there.” You leaned over and kissed Levi. “I love you so much, you know?”

He cupped the side of your face and kissed you with a happy hum. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

You held his shirt, then tapped your forehead against his chest and told him what happened. “So, I think we should move. I’ll understand if you don’t want to, but I need to. That man will keep sending me things and bothering me, so I need to go somewhere where he can’t bother you. He’s my burden, not yours.”

Levi pulled you onto his lap and held you. “We’re moving together.”

“But.”

“Together.” He kissed your forehead. “Teddy too. Besides, that call I had the other night was with Hange and I mentioned us moving. There are some places near the scout base, so we can go there and we’ll be in a safe zone. Plus, there are shops there too, so when you go out with Teddy, or do a bit of shopping you’ll be safe from this guy until I fix this all.”

You smiled at Levi, then snuggled against him. “You’re the best.”

He smiled and squeezed him. “So, that a yes?”

You nodded. “Let’s move.” You smirked. “Oh, but we have to get a place with plenty of rooms?”

He frowned. “How come?”

You smirked at Levi. “For our kids.”

Levi blushed bright red, then he groaned. “Damn it. You are too fucking cute.” He wrapped you up tightly. “But yes, we’ll make sure to have enough rooms for our kids.”

You kissed his jawline loads. “Good.”


	7. Chapter 7

You lay on your side in bed in your new home, the place was beautiful and big for family. You had upstairs for you, Levi and office space. Downstairs was the kids’ room, you had four in this home and the rest was open. You didn’t have a whole upstairs it was half of it with a staircase going up near the kid’s room. Levi had been awake for half an hour and had been doing some finishing touches to the house. He pouted a little when he missed you and felt hungry for you. He went upstairs to you and smiled at you sleeping. He leaned in the doorway, then covered his mouth with his right hand and flinched, his two cybernetic fingers were cold. He smiled and had an evil idea. He snuck over to you, crawled over your body, then slipped his hand under your shirt.

You gasped and woke up. “Fuck that’s cold!”

“Tch, don’t like my touch?”

You shivered and crawled away from Levi. “I love your touch, but what was cold?”

He showed you his right hand. “I’ve been moving a lot of things, so my hand got cold.” He touched your neck and watched you shiver. “Is it that bad?”

You whined. “No, it was just surprising.”

He crawled closer and captured your lips. “I can think of somewhere else I can put my fingers that would get you shivering and moaning in such a sexy way.”

You bit your lip and dug you fingers into his hair and kissed him. You smiled at him, then kissed along his scar on his face. “How are you so handsome?”

“How are you so beautiful?”

You smiled. “Natural talent.”

He purred at you. “I want you so bad.”

You linked your arms around his neck, then lay back with him on top. “Then have me.”

He smiled and kissed down your body, then he pushed your shirt up and stuck his head under making you laugh. “I love it in here.” He pulled your shirt off his head. “But I also love it out here.”

You pulled your shirt off and threw it, so you were just in underwear. “How about this?”

He massaged your breasts making you moan at one of his hands being warm, then other having two cold fingers. You hummed and shivered at his touch. He kissed your chest, then nipped the skin and sucked. He looked up at you and winked making you blush. He bit your one peak, then pinched the other with his cybernetic fingers. He enjoyed your squeak, then whimper from you that ended in a moan. He licked his mark, then crawled up and kissed you. “How are you feeling?”

You hummed. “Good, but you bit a little hard.”

He kissed your neck and cheek. “I’m sorry, but you’re just so yummy.” He ran his right hand down your body and into your underwear. “So yummy.”

You gasped as you felt his cybernetic fingers. “Cold.”

“They too cold?”

You shook your head and hummed. “No, not at all. It’s just a little surprising.”

He kissed you and smiled against your lips as you moaned at his fingers playing with your bundle of nerves. “You sound so perfect.” He nipped your neck and panted against your ear. “Such a good girl.” He smirked at your whimper, there was that love for praise again. He nipped your earlobe and moaned. He moved and traced as many patterns as possible making you shiver in delight. Levi was going to make you feel bliss, he was tracing all the patterns you love so much. He called your name. “Let go.” You whimpered at him, which just made him smile more. “Do it, let go.” Your toes squeezed tightly, then you cried out in pleasure and shivered in delight. Levi kissed you and hummed happily. “You look so fucking beautiful when you feel good.”

You blushed. “I bet I look terrible.”

“No, no you’re stunning.” He kissed you and pressed his cybernetic finger into your heat making you whine. “I want to see it again.” He pressed the right spot straight away making you squeeze your legs around him. Levi watched as you wiggled a little, then panted as he moved you closer and closer to your second end. He pulled from your heat, then pressed two fingers in and watched your back arch in delight. “You look so good.” He kissed you over and over, so you clung to him so tightly. You rocked your hips as you hummed and moaned. Levi knew just how to touch you perfectly. He nipped your lip, then kissed you so perfectly. He ran his thumb over your bundle of nerves sending your senses into overdrive. The mixture of the smooth cold cybernetic fingers and his warm thumb was perfection, it felt like heaven. He moved fast making you clenched up and dig your nails into his skin, you couldn’t hold on anymore. He watched you as you leaned your head back and moaned, you looked so beautiful to him. He pulled his finger from you, then licked them clean. “I should get my cybernetics.”

You hummed and panted. “Really? Why?”

He growled at you. “Maybe add a vibrate.”

You blushed, then covered your face with your hands and rolled onto your side with your back to Levi. “You…you…uggh!”

Levi hummed a laugh, then hugged you from behind and nuzzled against your back. “So cute.”

“How care you say such things like that?”

He kissed the back of your neck, then pulled your underwear off slowly. He smiled when you moved your legs up to help Levi. He looped them around his finger, then tossed them onto the floor. “I love you.”

You took his hands and placed one on your breast, then other to your heat. “I love you too.”

Levi kissed your shoulder loads as he massaged your chest, his other fingers lightly playing on your bud. You reached back as your bum nudged against his hardened length. You pulled down his pj bottoms and whimpered at him. He showed you his communicator on his arm. “Choose what you want sweetheart.”

You tapped on his communicator with shaky hands and chose protection. “Hurry.”

Levi pulled his bottoms off quickly, then arched your back so your bum stuck out towards his crotch. He pressed into your heat a little and whined at you, so you pressed yourself against him until he was all the way in. Levi kissed your shoulder loads, then moved perfectly slow for you to adjust to him. He touched you in ways that just made you melt. You couldn’t believe how well he moved you, or touched you or kissed you. You just panted and moaned and let him take full control of your body. He was massaging your chest, as well as playing with your bundle of nerves as he moved with you. Your toes squeezed tightly as he kept moving, your body shivering. You gripped Levi’s hand on your chest, then you placed your other hand on his one on your bundle. Levi smirked against your skin, then let your move his hands they way you wanted it and liked.

Levi pressed more, then moved his hands. “Keep touching yourself, for me. Be a good girl.” He smiled as you whimpered and nodded. He slid his hand down your body and to your hips, then he bucked into you perfectly. He panted against your neck as he moved so perfectly. Levi squeezed your hips hard, but mixed it with delicate and sweet affectionate kisses up your neck. He whispered and moaned sweet nothings to you making you shiver. He adored how you sounded, how you reacted so perfectly to him. You both only moved in yesterday, and yet you were dirtying the bed up already. Everything was getting better for the two of you, you just needed Hayden to be out of the picture. You knew you could do anything if you had Levi with you, because he was your protector, your lover and the best thing in your life. He wanted to protect you always and had a large appetite for you.

He angled your hips a little so he hit just right within you. You grabbed the pillow, then cried out into it. You shivered and cried out in pure pleasure; you couldn’t control your bodies feelings at all. You curled up more only making things worse for you and the pleasure more intense. He slammed into you causing the pop of ecstasy to rush through every inch of you. You smiled a closed your eyes, then moaned in pure bliss. You got weak and like jelly on the bed, then hummed and placed your hand on Levi’s. Levi smiled against your skin and knew you were asking for a little break. He pulled from you and watched you roll onto your tummy and pant into your pillow. He thought you looked so perfectly cute right now. He shifted, then knelt up and ran his hands up your thighs and to your bum. He smiled as you whimpered and mewled at his delicate touch.

You leaned up on forearms, your body a little shaky. “Levi.” You shifted your legs a bit and settled on your knees. “More.”

Levi leaned down and kissed your back and smiled with a happy hum. He ran his two cybernetic fingers down your back, then traced his name on your skin. As soon as you were about to tell him off, he slammed himself into your heat. He smiled as you cried out and clutched your pillow. You panted as he slammed into you hard and fast. Your legs shook with every bag of his pelvis against your bum. You were a shaking moaning mess under this man. Levi often mixed it up from being passionate and rough with you, because he knew it was everything you liked and more. You were so perfect to him, so beautiful. He loved your moans and how you reacted to him. The only downside to this position and the one before, was he couldn’t see your face. Levi loved looking at your face when he made love to you, because it reminded him how you were his and you were so sexy and cute in his eyes.

He ran his hand down your body, then cupped your neck with one hand and brought you up to kneel. He turned your head and smiled, then he kissed you. Levi sighed through your nose and moaned, because he’d been dying to kiss you for a while now. He massaged your hip as he bucked into you, you were whimpering so sweetly. He nipped your earlobe, then smiled as he finally saw your bliss filled face, but he needed more. He ran his hand around from your hip, then ran circles around your bundle of nerves. You cried out in pleasure; the vibration of your moan felt on Levi’s fingers around your neck. He smiled against your skin as he kissed your neck. Feeling your moan drove him wild, it was everything he wanted and more. Knowing he was causing you this pleasure, this bliss made him feel like a God. He always wanted to make you feel good to make you feel nothing but happiness and pleasure for the rest of your life.

Levi pressed your bundle hard and slammed into the button within you as hard as possible. You cried out as you felt a shoot of pure euphoria run through you. Levi turned your head so he could look at you. He felt his heart hammer at your pink cheeks, open mouth and hooded eyes. You looked beyond cute and sexy to him. He pulled from you and carefully lay you on the bed. He turned you over onto your back and looked down at you. Your hair was around your like a halo, your chest rising and falling as you panted. He just looked at you and loved you for you. He smiled; his eyes softened in their gaze. He leaned over you and kissed your face all over. He thought you were so perfect and wonderful in his eyes, just a dream come true. He ran his cybernetic fingers down your breasts and towards your stomach. He traced patterns on your tummy and hummed. All Levi could think about is how good you’d look like with a baby bump.

You reached up and gently touched his cheek. “Are you okay?”

He leaned into your touch and smiled. “I’m perfect.”

“Then come here and kiss me.”

He lay against you and kissed you. “Legs around me cutie.” He smiled and kissed you again. “Arms around me too.” He hummed in happiness as you did as he asked. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?”

You blushed. “Y-Yes.”

“Are you my good girl?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled and kissed you, then hooked his arm under your leg and pressed into your heat. “All mine.” He rocked into you slowly and passionately making you hum and shiver in delight. He kissed your face all over. His other hand cupped your face, his thumb gently rubbing your skin. Levi was soothing you and was done with the rough stuff now. Levi was all about loving every inch of your body. He tapped his forehead against yours and rocked against you. Your legs and hips would move up with his movements, your body dragging up against his. He loved how you hummed and whimpered with each rock of his hips. When he was rough, he would slam into the right spot within you. However, when he was slow and passionate like this, he always rubbed against the spot nice and slow extended the pleasure. He just knew what to do to make your body sing.

You whimpered and moaned at Levi, your nails digging into his back. You smiled as Levi kissed your neck and along your jawline to your neck. He nipped and sucked your skin leaving beautiful little blossoms of pink and red behind. He wanted to just cover your cute body in love bites, because they just looked so good on your skin. He dropped your leg, then pressed his body against yours fully so you could feel all of him. His skin rubbed against your bundle of nerves making you sigh in happiness. You pushed your hand down Levi’s back, then massaged his lower back where the cute dimples were above his bum. You loved feeling his muscle at work, especially when he was using them to give you as much passion as possible. His skin was so soft and the sweat glistening on his skin only made him more perfect. You felt your heart melt as you looked at his handsome face, his pink cheeks, parted lips, deep moans and dark hair hanging in his eyes.

Levi smiled at you making you blush hard, he just thought you were too adorable for words. He kissed you and hummed in happiness. He loved you with everything he had and needed to give you one last but of pleasure before the end. He was great with stamina, but being with you like this and seeing you in so much pleasure was too much for his body anymore. He was close, so very close and he wanted you to just taste so much more bliss. He captured your lips in a deep kiss, then moved as much as he could with you. You clenched up around Levi and whined. You wrapped yourself around Levi and held onto him, you were ready, so ready for the end. You clenched Levi more and hummed at him, you were just waiting for that one moment where he would slam into you just perfectly. He gripped the sheets, then moved just right causing your coil to snap. You moaned into the kiss as your legs shook. Levi grabbed the pillow by your head, then pressed into you and groaned your name. He felt pure bliss run through him as you were experiencing body shaking joy.

Levi lay against you and smiled. He kissed your cheek loads. “I love you so much.”

You wrapped your arms around him, then rolled onto him and giggled. “I love you too.” You fell off him onto the floor, then you got up. “I’m okay!” You pulled on your shirt, then crawled around looking for your underwear. “Where are they…” You saw feet in front of you, so you looked up slowly and blushed at Levi standing in front of your naked.

Levi held your underwear out by the edge of his fingers. “Here.”

You stood up and reached. “Gimmie.”

He held them up in the air. “No.”

You pouted. “Why not!?”

He held your chin and pulled you closer. “Because you can still walk, so I haven’t done my job of pleasing you.”

You squeaked. “B-But.”

He picked you up, then threw you onto the bed making you bounce. “I’m going to clean up, but when I’m back you better be ready for me.”

You blushed and nodded. “Y-Yes Levi.”

You hummed a song to yourself as you dressed up to go out, then you put Teddy’s bra and lead on him. “You ready kiddo?” You smiled as he wagged his little bum. You giggled, then walked with out the house. You were going to go to the shop to get some item for baking. You wanted to bake something perfect for Levi as a one-year celebration cake. You and Levi had been together for a whole year, it was just a perfect year and you wanted to make it a good day. Even Teddy was growing up and looking more like a strong boy. You couldn’t think of anything more perfect, but something was just off. You were thinking something had to go wrong.

You waved to the scout members as you went past, then you walked a while to reach the best little bakery shop on the edge of the little scout area. You went inside with Teddy, then selected a few things. You knew the type of cake you wanted to make, it was mainly going to be a heart with lemon in, because Levi liked the taste of lemons. You were going to mix in strawberries too, but you needed some fresh ones. You paid for everything, then walked down the street toe the fresh fruit place. You tested the strawberries and loved them. You paid for them, then walked out and bumped into someone holding a present.

You winced then rubbed your head. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

“That’s alright babe.” You went white and froze up when you heard a voice you didn’t want to hear. You looked to Hayden as he smiled. “Thought I wouldn’t find you, didn’t you?”

You backed up. “How? You shouldn’t be here! This is scout area.”

He hummed and licked his lips. “Actually, no you are just out of the scout bounds.”

“What?”

He leaned closer. “I’ve been waiting for you to slip out of there.”

You glanced to the right making him smirk, but you ran to the left faking him out. You scooped up Teddy, then skidded around the corner. “Come on legs, don’t fail me now!”

Hayden was faster than you though, he caught up, then slammed his hand against the wall and blocking your path. “You’ve got some real nerve babe to do this to me.”

“Let me go.”

He shoved the gift into your arms. “You’ve been acting like a child.”

You looked down at the present. “I don’t want this.”

“OPEN IT!” He saw you jump. “Act like a kid and I’ll treat you like one. Now, open it.”

You unwrapped it to reveal a kid’s remote-control car. “A toy?”

“Children get toys. Pull yourself together and be the woman I know you as. This silliness has to end.”

You looked to the side and saw Mike walking, then he stopped and sniffed the air. You gasped. “Mike!”

“You little.”

Mike walked over, but power walked with his long legs, so he was over to you very quickly. “There you are, was looking for you everywhere.” He glared at Hayden making him back away from you and shiver. “Who are you?”

Hayden gritted his teeth. “Just a family member of one of her students, that’s all.”

Mike glanced at you and saw you nod, then he sniffed the air and smelt that you were scared. He glanced at Hayden and knew that this was the man stalking you. “Hey you?”

Hayden looked to Mike. “Yes?”

“I know what you’ve been doing and who you are and I’m not afraid to hurt you.”

Hayden laughed. “Yeah right.”

Mike put his arm around you and moved you. “Come on, let’s get you to your husband.”

You frowned at that, because you and Levi weren’t married, but then it clicked. Mike was messing with Hayden on purpose. “Sure.”

Hayden ran after you. “Hey! Get back here!”

Mike growled, then twisted around fast and slammed his fist into Hayden’s face and sending him to the ground. Mike shook his hand and groaned. “Cut up my hand you idiot.”

Hayden held his bleeding nose. “I’ll sue you! You’re fucking done.”

Mike walked closer, his hands in his pockets as scout members walked closer. “I’d like to see you try in scout territory.”

Hayden looked around at the buildings and realised he’d crossed the line into scout bounds. “Damn it!”

Mike took the toy from you and dropped it to the floor, then slammed his foot onto it. “Count yourself lucky Hayden.”

“Why?”

Mike tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “If Levi was here, the one who she’s with, he’d do so many things to you that you’d be begging for death. He specialises in torture.”

Hayden got up and walked backwards. “I’m not afraid of him.”

“Then why are you backing off? If you weren’t scared, you’d stay right there you were.”

Hayden gritted his teeth, then growled. “You’re lucky I have somewhere to be, otherwise I would face that scar and tattoo covered short old man!”

You watched him run off, then you looked up to Mike. “Thank you.”

Mike glanced down at you, then petted your head. “You’re welcome, now give me Teddy because dog.”

You handed Teddy over and watched him pet him, then place him on his head and walked with Teddy on his head. “Are you secretly a dog?”

Mike smirked. “Hum, maybe.”

You looked up at Teddy bouncing on Mike’s head. “You two are like two peas in a pod.”

Mike chuckled. “Yeah, but he adores you.”

“You can tell?”

“Yeah.” He offered his hand. “Bags.”

You shook your head. “I’ve got this. Besides, you have precious cargo.”

Mike smiled. “Yeah. Teddy is precious cargo.” He squeezed one of his little paws. “I won’t be able to do this with him someday. It’s sad, but I will replace him with a little kid.”

You smiled. “Oh? You expecting any time soon?”

He glanced at you. “Yeah, you and Levi.”

You blushed bright red. “What?”

“Tch, oi?” You both looked to Levi. “What are you both on about?”

Mike smiled. “I was just saying.”

You gasped. “Don’t!”

Mike stepped back from you and laughed. “That I won’t be able to have Teddy on me much longer, but I will soon have a cute little kid on my shoulders belonging to you two.”

You squeaked and stopped chasing Mike, then covered your face with your hands. “Miiiike.”

Levi walked over to you, then grabbed the back of your top and pulled you close. “Mike has a point. Teddy will be getting bigger.” He pinched your cheek. “Besides, I’ve been thinking for a while now you’d look beautiful with a baby bump, as well as a bundle of joy in your arms.”

“I hate you both! Stop making me blush so damn much.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “But it’s cute. What have you been up to anyway?”

You pouted and looked up at him through your lashes looking adorable. “I did some shopping.”

“What for?”

You whined. “It’s a secret.”

“Oh, something to do with me?”

You nodded and hugged your bags. “Eyes away!”

He smiled. “Okay.”

Mike took Teddy off his head. “Levi, I need a word regarding a task Erwin is sending me on.”

He nodded. “Got it.” He looked to you. “Off you go home.”

You opened your arms. “Teddy please.”

Mike handed him over to you. “See you later.”

You waved to Mike, then walked away from the two of them to your home. “See you later!”

Levi watched you, then put his hands in his pockets. “I’ve not usually fond of lying to my girlfriend about anything.” He glanced to Mike. “Something happened, didn’t it?”

Mike hummed. “I know the name of the asshole who’s been after her. His name is Hayden and he’s a rich asshole whose dad spoils him. He is void of any humanity. He has this idea that if he want’s something, he will get it.” He laughed. “Though there is one good thing I learned.”

“Tch, it better be good.”

He smiled. “The man is terrified of you. I scared him, but when I mentioned you, he scampered off.” He sighed and ruffled his hair. “By the way, he gave her a gift and it was a remote-control car, he probably was treating her like a kid or something.”

“I’ll fucking kill him.”

Mike hummed in thought, then scratched his stubble. “We need to lure him into scout territory.”

“Why don’t I just chase him down now? I can kill him easily.”

Mike stopped Levi from doing anything. “Not a good idea. This man has extreme power, especially his father. So, touching him outside our area would be bad. However, if you touch him inside here, then it’s fair game. All the rich powerful people have agreed that. So, get him in here and we legally can do anything we want to him, but out there we are fucked.”

Levi clenched his jaw and growled. “Then let’s get him in here.”

“I’ll chat to Erwin, then we’ll get something planned.” He nodded towards where you’d gone. “You should head home to your girlfriend. She needs you right now.”

Levi nodded and shook Mike’s hand. “Thank you for saving her. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime.”

Levi inhaled and hummed as he woke up and felt a weight on the bed between his legs. He opened his eyes to see you knelt and sat back on your legs wearing the same outfit he wore when you two became a couple on the aquarium date. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “You wore that on our first ever date.”

You nodded. “I did. I can’t believe you remembered.”

He smiled and held your hand. “Well, it was one of the best days of my life.”

“One of the best?”

He nodded. “I’ve had many more since with you and before. The first time you smiled was so meaningful to me.”

You blushed and pulled at the covers. “That’s cute.”

“Well, you mean so much to me, that’s why.”

You looked up at him, eyes with a sparkle and your smile bright. “Well then, today will be another best memory, because…Happy Anniversary!”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Anniversary?”

You giggled. “One year today we became a couple, isn’t that perfect? I know it’s been a crazy year, but it meant the world to me and I can’t wait for many more together.”

His gazed softened as he smiled at you. “You are just the sweetest thing in my whole life, you know that, right?

You nodded and threw yourself at him making him chuckle. “I love you so much.”

He squeezed you and hummed in happiness. “I have to make a confession brat.”

You looked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

He groaned and looked away. “I’ve been so busy planning things with the gang, that I forgot to get you anything.”

You smiled. “That’s okay! You get me gifts all the time, so I don’t mind. You don’t have to worry at all, really. I love you so much.”

“But.”

You smiled. “Really Levi. You bought me a house, a dog, loads of clothes and shoes. You’ve given me so much I don’t need more. It’s my turn to give to you, I have to catch up.”

“There’s no need.”

“Let me spoil you!”

He sighed. “Fine.”

“Thank you!” You kissed him, then pulled back and frowned. “Huh…”

Levi frowned. “What?”

You rubbed Levi’s jawline and chin. “Stubble, lots of it.” You gasped. “Is my perfectly clean boyfriend becoming…rough and messy? Oh, I like it.” You touched his stubble more. “Mmm…rough.”

He pulled your hands away and sighed. “I’ll shave.”

You pouted. “But I’d like to see you with facial hair.”

“Tch, no.”

You kissed his face all over. “Pleeeeease.”

“No.”

You whined and flopped back onto the bed on your back. “Mean.” You sighed, then rolled off. “I have things planned for today, so go do your morning routine and I’ll be right with you.”

He smiled and nodded. “Sure.” He watched you leave, then looked to Teddy. “I’m a bad boyfriend. I need to get her so much more.”

You finished breakfast, then set the nice table up for Levi and you. You smiled at your work; it was all perfectly romantic. You looked up to the stairs and blushed as Levi walked down wearing one of his best suits, his hair raked back to show off his handsome face and scars. “Wow.”

He got off the last step, then looked to you. “Tch, I’m not that great.”

You blushed more. “So hot…”

He walked over and kissed you with a happy hum. “Thanks.” He glanced to the table. “You make all this?”

You nodded. “Oh, yeah!”

He glanced at you. “You must have been up early.”

You giggled and blushed a bit. “I was up about two hours before you.”

He raised a brow. “That’s dedication brat. You love sleeping, so…” He looked over at everything and blushed, his heart hammered and hurt all in one. He was so happy you dedicated so much to him, but at the same time he was sad that he hadn’t done anything for you. “Thank you.”

You pulled his chair out. “Sit and enjoy.”

He sat down. “Tch, damn brat.”

You smiled and served out the breakfast. “I’m just doing things for the man I love, is that such a crime?”

“It should be.”

You giggled and sat down. “Dig in.”

Levi watched you for a bit, then saw you feed Teddy some bacon. “Oi, that’s not for him.”

You pouted. “But he looks so cuuute.”

“If I looked cute would you feed me?”

You hummed in thought, then nodded. “Yes! Oh, but you look too sexy and dominating right now to be cute.”

He glanced over at you, then grabbed the bottom of your chair and yanked you right to him making you squeak in excitement. Levi loved that look on you, the one of a cute innocent little thing, but filled with so much desire. “I look dominating, do I?”

You gulped hard and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He leaned closer and slipped his arm across the back of your chair, then leaned over. “Is that something you like?”

You blushed and looked away. “I d-don’t know.”

He leaned to your ear and whispered in his deep voice. “Be a good girl and tell me the truth.” He slipped his free hand up the inside of your thigh. “Good girls get rewarded, remember?”

You gulped. “Y-Yes.”

“Look at me brat.”

You locked eyes with him. “Y-Yes.”

He tilted his head. “Yes what?”

“Y-yes, I like it when you look dominating.”

“How about, when I act it?”

You glanced at his lips and licked your own, then back up at him. “It’s a weakness of mine.”

He leaned close, his lips almost touching yours. “Good to know.” He pulled back causing you to gasp. He held back a smirk because you looked too cute for words. “Breakfast is wonderful by the way. You are such a good cook.”

You growled. “I’m going to call the boyfriend hotline on you and launch a complaint.”

He glanced at you. “Oh? Has my performance been that unsatisfactory?”

You watched him licked his fork and remembered what he could do with his tongue. “Y-You.”

He sighed. “Besides, I seem to remember last night you were pinning me to the bed and riding me until you could barely move.”

You blushed. “W-Well! You!”

He smiled at you. “Me what?”

“You w-wanted me on top.”

He hummed and folded his arms as he crossed his legs and leaned back. “I wanted to see if the brat of mine had some bit, that she could act on her tough girl words.”

You stared at him and knew he was teasing you, but you needed to bite back. “Well, I seem to remember you were moaning my name a lot.” He blushed a little. “Especially.” You leaned closer causing him to blush more. “When I was grinding so deeply on your big, thick co-.”

Levi covered your mouth with his hand as he was bright red. “Tch, damn it brat! Don’t say shit like that so seductively.”

You pulled away from his touch. “Don’t get into a teasing match with me, you know you always lose.”

“Tch, I don’t.”

You hummed. “True, there have been a lot of times you’ve won, but that’s because you just slam me against a wall and growl in my ear. You know that’s my weakness.”

He tapped his finger on the table. “So, what you’re saying is, I need to do that to win this round.”

You pouted at him. “Noooo. Let me win this, come on. I did so well.”

He shook his head. “Nope. I win, because I didn’t have to resort to vulgar language.”

You sat back and groaned. “Fine you win, but it’s not fair because your weakness is me saying shit that is vulgar. Fuck he harder. Oh shit, you feel so good.” You moaned and heard Levi growl. “You’re so big, I’m gonna cu-.”

He covered your mouth again. “Tch, alright, alright, I get it.”

You got up and cleaned everything up. “Besides, as soon as I put on my teaching clothes, you are putty in my hands.”

“You wear smart well.”

You giggled and cleaned up, then picked up the cake. “Thanks.” You walked over and put it in front of Levi. “It’s lemon and strawberry.”

He looked over the perfect cake. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m the lucky one, but thanks, I’m glad I made you happy.” You gasped and touched his jawline and chin. “Smooth.”

“Well, I shaved and used that product you get me for smooth skin.”

“I’m just looking after your nice skin. I mean, shaving messes with your skin.”

Levi stared at you. “How much shaving does a girl do?”

You hummed. “Legs, armpits and well…you know. But it’s not all off there, just making it look good.”

“You do so much.”

You smiled and giggled. “I guess. There are girls out there who do a lot more than me, but I guess what else I do is use special shampoo to make my hair soft and smell nice for you. I use deodorant and perfume to make myself smell good. I also wear good underwear too if I’m off with you for business, because I want to look worthy enough to be with you. Makeup isn’t much, I don’t do a lot, but just simple touches and nice colour on my eyes.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “You do so, so, much. I can’t believe it.”

You hugged him and smiled. “Well, I’ve reduced what I do now.”

He looked to you. “Why’s that?”

You blushed and smiled. “Well, because you seem to love me the most with messy bed hair, wearing your shirt and no makeup on. You like the real normal me.”

Levi nuzzled against you. “Because you are so pretty.”

You smiled. “You make me feel beautiful and for a long time, I hated the way I looked. So, thank you for making me feel good. I’m no longer concerned about how I look, or what I eat or stuff like that. The only thing I think about now is how to make you happy, to make you smile that handsome smile, or when is he coming home, or should I cuddle him when he looks so focused or, do I just kiss him?”

Levi hummed a laugh. “You have such adorable thoughts. Answer is, kiss and cuddle me whenever you want. Also, I think all that about you too. I wonder when I’m going to see you. When you’re not with me, I want to know what you’re doing or when I will see you next. I guess we’re both stupidly in love, huh?”

You nodded and laughed. “That’s us.” You hummed. “So, cake now or later?”

Levi looked at it, then picked you up making you giggled. “Cuddles on the sofa with a movie, then we have cake later.”

You linked your arms around his neck. “Perfect date.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Every date is perfect with you.”

You blushed. “Romantic.”


	8. Chapter 8

You hummed a laugh at Erwin, he was so kind and flirtatious with you because it annoyed Levi. He was a nice guy and he deserved the best of the best, it was just finding a woman that was worthy of how wonderful he was. You poked his cheek and giggled. “You flirt.”

He smirked. “I try my best.”

You looked at some samples and looked at them. “I think this colour would look good.”

Erwin took it and hummed. “You’re right. Is there a theme we should go for?”

You picked a few things and showed him. “I’m thinking more of a space style theme, so lots of relaxing neon lights.”

He smiled and tapped away on his holopad and designed something quickly. “How about this?”

You looked it over. “I love it.” You tapped away on the holopad and changed a few things. “Just these additions maybe.”

He nodded and ruffled your hair. “You’re the best.”

“Tch, oi!” You both looked at Levi with flowers and a cuddly toy. “Hands off my girl.”

Erwin hugged you with one arm. “I’m just showing her how thankful I am for her helping me.”

“Let. Her. Go.”

You sighed, then got off your seat and walked over to Levi. You cuddled him and kissed his cheek. “Be good handsome.”

He growled. “But.”

You patted his face. “Come on handsome, I was just helping Erwin with plans for a new bar.” You gasped. “Oh! Me and Levi could run it.” You ran over to Erwin. “Could we?”

Levi grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you back. “Don’t you have some online lessons to do?”

You pouted. “No.”

“You have some planning, right?”

“But Levi.”

He pushed you towards your office and patted you on the bum. “Go.”

You grumbled and walked off. “Mean.”

Levi sighed, then looked to Erwin. “Did I mess up?”

Erwin got up and gathered his things, then walked past his friend and patted his shoulder. “A little, yeah.”

“Help?”

Erwin let out a long sigh. “Being protective and possessive of her is a turn on, and he enjoys that. However, you have to learn to read the room.” He showed Levi what you’d planned. “When she’s enjoying herself, then you should hold back. You know I would never be involved with her, because she’s yours and you both really love each other.”

Levi looked over it all. “She’s worked so hard and it looks so good.”

Erwin smiled. “She was enjoying doing this, so you should encourage it. I know I was getting silly with her, but it’s just a friendship thing.”

Levi rubbed his face and groaned. “I’ll go check on her.”

Erwin winked at him. “Good luck. I mean her happiness makes you happy, doesn’t it?”

He nodded. “It does.”

Erwin walked to the door. “Then this makes her happy. I’ll catch you both later.”

Levi put the flowers in a vase, then carried the cuddly toy of a bear to your office. He saw you working hard on different ideas. He said your name. “Can we talk?” He walked closer and pulled your cute cat ear headphones from your ear and said your name. “Can we talk?”

You smiled at him and pulled your headphones off. “Sure.” You turned in your chair to face him. “What’s up?”

He sighed. “I’m sorry about earlier and telling you no to working with Erwin.” He sat on your desk and groaned. “I’m not used to being with someone, being a couple with someone, you know? I’m new to a lot of this and I mess up.”

You held his hands. “You didn’t mess up. I know you Levi, you are the type to be very loving and passionate. Erwin and I both know you are harmless when it comes to me and your friends.”

Levi played with your hands. “You did a really good job with the plans.”

You smiled. “You think so?”

He nodded and pulled you up to your feet and hugged you. “I was so proud and yes I’d love for us to have that bar.”

You squeaked and jumped up and down. “Yay!”

He smiled as you bounced up and down, then he offered you the bear. “I got this for you.”

You gasped, then hugged the bear. “He’s perfect, thank you.”

He tucked your hair behind your ear. “I really am sorry about being so mean and sending you away.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, I did need to work.”

“I still feel bad.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Do you love me?”

He nodded. “More than anything.”

“Do you do things because you love me?”

“Of course.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Well, I know the way you spoke and acted was because you love me.”

He let out a long sigh. “Okay.”

You smiled and put the bear down, then you pulled Levi’s head down into your boobs. “Relax handsome. I’m never leaving you because I love you so fucking much.” You squeezed him and giggled. “You’re my world and I know everything you say and do is all for me.”

Levi moaned. “Pillows.” He looked up at you. “You’re so cute too and kind to me.”

“That’s because I love you.”

He leaned up and kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “You wanna cuddle on the sofa? I’ll be the big spoon and you can use my boobs as pillows.”

He smiled. “Yes please.”

You grabbed your bear, then held Levi’s hand and pulled him along to the living room. You saw Teddy sleeping on the sofa. “Here’s a cuddly toy.”

Levi smiled and carefully picked up Teddy, then moved him over to the single seat. He smiled at you. “He’s asleep.”

You sat on the sofa, then opened your arms. “Come here.”

Levi grabbed a blanket, then ran over to you and dove at your body. He pressed his face against your boobs, then hummed in happiness. “Perfect.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi, then massaged your fingers into his hair making him sigh and moan. You hummed a song to him making him relax and snuggle against you. You kissed his head now and then and smiled. Levi was so handsome, but he got super cute when he was cuddly like this. “There anything else I can do for you?”

Levi turned his head to the side and sighed. “You’re so beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He leaned up and kissed you. “Can we talk?”

You frowned. “We already had a talk. What’s this one about?”

“This is future and baby talk.”

You blushed and whined. “S-Sure.”

He smiled and rested his head sideways on your boobs. “This easier for you to talk?”

“Y-Yes.”

He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed. “So, I was thinking that our home is very large and empty. So…”

You blushed. “You want kids?”

“More than anything, oh, but do you want to get married first?”

You nibbled your lip. “We haven’t done anything normal together.”

Levi leaned up and looked at you. “I want you to be Mrs Ackerman, but at the same time I want to start a family with you.” He whined. “This is so hard. I want to do so much so quickly.”

You smiled. “Can we meet my parents first?”

Levi went white, then looked away from you. “P-Parents?”

You sat up. “They’re not that scary, honest.”

He sighed. “Okay, but once I’ve met them, then we can have a baby and get married?”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He threw himself at you and hugged you. “Good!”

You squeezed him tightly. “I just know they’ll love you.”

“If the don’t, I’m still going to marry you and have kids with you.”

You giggled. “I love how determined you are.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Because I love you.”

“I love you, always.”

You looked over to Levi as he looked terrified. You’d seen all of Levi’s emotions, but this was a new one for you. You reached over and placed your hand on his thigh, then you squeezed. “It’s okay Levi, trust me.”

He clenched his jaw. “What if I say something stupid?”

“You won’t.”

He squeezed the wheel tightly. “I can’t control my mouth sometimes.”

You smiled. “I rather like the things your mouth does.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, stop it brat.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek loads. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.”

“I believe in you.”

He sighed and nodded. “Yeah.” He frowned. “Sorry, it’s just…this is really important to me. You are my life and I want this to go well, because I can’t lose you, I won’t lose you. I adore you and I want a future with you.”

You smiled. “You won’t mess this up. Besides, my parents are really nice.” You got out the car and grabbed the gifts for your mum and dad, then gave Levi the flowers and potted flower. “You can do this. We can do this.”

He nodded and rolled his shoulders. “Alright, together.”

You pressed the doorbell, then smiled when your mum opened it. “Hi mum!”

She gasped. “Sweetpea!” She hugged you. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much! How’s the teaching going?”

You smiled. “Great, really great.”

She hummed a laugh, then looked at Levi. “Holy shit, who is that handsome man?”

You smiled up at Levi. “This is Levi, we’ve been together for over a year and well, we want to talk a few things over with you and dad.”

She shook Levi’s hand. “Lovely to meet you. Come on in.”

Levi gulped hard. “Thank you, mam.” He took his shoes and leather jacket off, then handed his flowers over to you. “For you, mam.”

Your mum blushed. “Thank you. I’ll go put these in water and make some tea.”

You giggled and looked up at Levi. “Think my mum has a crush.”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “Really?”

You nodded. “You gave her flowers, which my dad rarely does, and you have lots of muscle, tattoos and a handsome face.”

“You really think I’m handsome, right?”

You kissed your cheek loads. “The most handsome.” You pulled him into the living room where your dad was sat with the two dogs. “Hi dad.”

Your dad stood up. “Hey sweetie.” He hugged you. “You look great.” He looked at Levi. “Who’s this?”

Levi cleared his throat and offered his hand. “Levi Ackerman sir, I’m umm dating your daughter, but not dating I guess I’m very serious about her.”

Your dad shook Levi’s hand, then smiled. “Relax lad, I won’t kill you, unless you use her or break her heart.” He referred to the sofa. “Sit and let’s chat.”

You sat down and nudged Levi. “The gift for dad.”

He handed over a plant pot. “I got this for you sir.”

Your dad took it and smiled. “Thank you son, this is lovely for you.”

You held Levi’s hand. “How’s the garden going?”

He smiled. “Great. I’ve got to put in some bulbs, but I have a great feeling about this season.”

“I’m glad.”

He glanced at Levi. “So, what do you do Levi?”

Levi panicked. “I uhh…” He didn’t want your dad to know he was beyond dangerous. “I am the right-hand man of a massive business owner. I take care of a few bars and clubs, I manage them.”

Your dad nodded. “Business owner then.”

You rolled your eyes. “Dad, he is a member of the scouts.” Levi said your name. You smiled. “He is the right-hand man of Erwin Smith, who is the head of the scout gang. Levi runs some of his bars and clubs, but he also beats the living shit out of men who step out of line.”

Levi bowed to your father. “I’m so sorry sir, I don’t deserve your daughter at all. I do terrible things for our gang, but I will do anything for your daughter. She is the love of my life and I adore her with everything I have. I would never dream of hurting her, I swear. I want to grow old with her, I want a family with her and I want to make her happy.”

Your mum placed the tea on the coffee table. “So, what kind of people do you hurt?”

You sat Levi up and smiled. “He hurt a group of guys because they attacked me. Oh! He also hurt a guy because he knew a lot about and was part of a group that were hurting families for money.” You frowned. “I don’t know much more than that, he tends to keep it very quiet to protect me.”

Your mum gasped and clapped her hands. “Exciting, right dear?”

Your dad smiled. “You not only protected her from harm, but you protect her from some of the things you do. Levi, we knew you were nervous about telling us about these things, but there is probably not a single person out there linked to crime or gangs. We prefer that she be with a high up member, then her asshole ex.”

You sighed. “Dad…”

Levi squeezed your hand, then kissed the back of it. “I would never hurt her.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Levi, do you want to maybe ask my parents something?”

He watched you pour the tea from the pot, then hand the cups out as he felt nervous. “Ah, well I know this is the first time we’ve met, but I love your daughter so much and I want to marry her and start a family with her. However, I want you both to give me permission as I…”

You smiled. “Be honest.”

Levi let out a long sigh and told your parents about his life, his loss of a family and the fact he got blown up too. “So, I guess what I’m saying is, I don’t know much about family at all, but I know I want a family with your daughter.” He smiled at you as he said your name. “Is the love of my life and my world. I have no experience in love, but I have enjoyed and adored every moment I’ve had with her and can’t wait for more. I want to work hard, so damn hard to make us work and for our children to live and be happy.”

Your mum giggled. “I’m going to get grandbabies!”

Your dad smiled. “We understand Levi. Thank you for telling us everything. I am not a traditional man, so if you wanted to marry her, you can. All I ask of you is to keep her happy and to not hurt her, because I will hurt you. I know you are a member of a gang and you hurt people for a living, but I’m not afraid of hurting you to protect my little girl.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Is this what it means to be a dad?”

Your dad nodded. “Yep. You do anything for your kids.”

You hugged Levi’s arm and shuffled closer. “You’re the best.”

Your mum hummed a laugh. “This is perfect and sweet. Oh, I do have a condition.”

Levi nodded. “Of course.”

“Visit us once every two months minimum.”

“Yes.” Levi kissed your temple. “We will.”

She sighed. “Good, because her job has meant I’ve barely seen my little girl.”

You smiled. “Sorry about that mum, but I’m now less busy and can visit you as often as possible.”

“Thank you.” Your mum smiled. “You should stay for dinner!”

Levi looked to you. “Uhh, we’d love to, but we left our dog at home.”

Your mum gasped. “Dog?”

You nodded and tapped on your communicator and showed her Teddy. “He’s trained and everything, but he’s just a spoiled little angel.”

“He looks so cute!”

You smiled. “He’s the best.”

“Oh, go home to him.”

You looked to Levi, then Teddy. “We could stay for a bit longer I guess, as long as we’re not over four hours.”

She got up. “I’ll start cooking.”

Levi stood up. “Can I help?”

She hugged Levi’s arm. “I could never say no to a handsome assistant.”

You waved to the two of them. “Have fun.” You sighed and looked at your dad. “So, what’s the latest gossip on the street?”

Your dad gave you a long talk about what has been going on, he just loved hearing about what everyone was up to. Your dad got bored at home, so he got involved in everyone’s business. It was funny hearing him discuss gossip. You looked up at Levi with a little blush on his face. You smiled. “Everything okay?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, uh dinner is ready.” Levi grabbed you and pulled you to the side once your dad was gone. “Your mum is just unstoppable.”

You giggled. “What’s going on?”

“She asked about my health, mainly if I smoke or drink and wanted almost a report. After I told her about my health, she just told me I’d make great kids and I should get on it.”

You laughed. “Really?”

“She slapped my bum after as well.”

You lightly patted his bum. “Your poor bum.”

He groaned. “It’s just weird to be talked about as a breeding machine.”

You ran your hands up his chest. “Well, I like that kinking talk. You going to mate with me?”

He growled at you. “Yes.” He blushed. “Ah, dinner.”

You winked at him, then pulled him along. “Let’s eat.”

Levi sighed. “You are terrible. You make me feel all good, then you just run off.”

You put your hand in his back pocket, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Well, mum and dad say we’re good, so we can try together tonight for a little one.”

Levi picked you up and spun you around making you giggle. “Yes!”

Your mum frowned. “Everything okay?”

You smiled as Levi put you down. “Just fine mum.” You sat down and sighed. “This looks so good. I miss your food.”

“You should come home more then.”

You hummed a laugh. “We will.”

You talked like a normal family and just seemed to relax loads. It was perfect and a nice laugh to be with everyone. Levi stood up when the doorbell went. “I’ll get it, you all be a family for a bit.”

Your dad winked at him. “Thank you lad.”

Levi walked to the door, then opened it to see a delivery man. “Can I help you?”

He offered an envelope to Levi and announced your last name. “Needs signing.”

Levi signed, then looked at it to just see your family last name, nothing else. He frowned and walked back to the dinning table. “Delivery.”

Your dad looked to your mum. “What did you order now?”

Your mum pouted. “Nothing! I swear, unless I forgot.” She hummed. “No, no I’m sure there was nothing. You can open in Levi, after all you are family.”

Levi sat and looked at it. “If you’re sure.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Levi blushed. “Thanks.” He opened it up, then pulled out what looked like a wedding invite. He opened it up and saw a projected picture of you and Hayden, but you were clearly put in and it was fake. He gulped and stared at the date selected, then he put it back in the envelope. “This is not important.”

Your mum hummed. “Junk?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, junk. I’ll take care of it when we leave.”

“Thank you.”

You peaked at Levi knowing his normal blank look had small micro expressions, he seemed like something was bothering him. You looked to your parents and smiled. “We should head home for Teddy.” You hugged your parent’s goodbye, then got into the car and sat in silence for a bit. You hummed. “I know something is wrong.”

Levi glanced at you. “How did you know?”

You smiled. “You have these mini expressions that give away everything.”

“You studied me hard, huh?”

You nodded and giggled. “Of course because I love you. So, mind telling me what’s happened?”

He smiled. “Tomorrow I’ll tell you, today we should focus on the fact I survived a meeting with your parents.”

You petted his head. “Well done.”

He hummed in happiness. “Thank you.”

You kissed his cheek. “Also, we have to focus on getting home and trying.”

Levi gripped the wheel and growled “Yes mam!”

You lay on the sofa on your tummy and kicked your legs in the air as you hummed to yourself. You were looking at your holopad and you were just enjoying time off. You’d caught up with all your work, then posted it on the teaching websites for your students. You were trying to stay away from Hayden in as much as possible, which meant not leaving the scout area. Your classroom was outside the zone, so it was all online teaching and your students didn’t mind it. It was odd way of teaching, but it actually fitted in with everyone’s lives easier, it also meant that you could take on more students as well. Since being at home, your intake of money was a lot better than before.

You looked to the side at Teddy as he trotted over, then he sat next to you. You petted him and scratched behind his ear. You looked over at Levi’s office door, he’d been shut in there for a long time. You whined and pouted, because you missed Levi loads and the two of you had been more passionate with each other without protection. The way your life was now, since coming back from your parents was Levi would work in his office, then he’d leave and make love to you, then he’d go back to work. Other times he’d come out, have some dinner with you and clean up. He’d make love to you some more, whenever and wherever he could, work again then take you in the shower, then in the bed and then pass out before getting up for him to repeat everything again.

You got off the sofa and walked up to Levi’s office door, you leaned against it and heard him raise his voice a little. You heard him shouting about something to do with Hayden and a wedding, but you thought it was best not to barge in. You lightly knocked on the door. “Levi?”

Levi sighed. “Come in.”

You slipped into his office, then walked over to him slumped in his officer chair, his elbow leaning on the arm of the chair and his head in his hand. “You okay honey?” You only got a groan from him. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, then kissed his cheek loads. “It’s going to be okay. Whatever is troubling you, it’s going to be okay.”

He sighed and rubbed his hand on your arm. “Maybe.”

You pulled away making him whine, then you pulled his chair out a little and sat across his lap. “You need girlfriend therapy.”

He smiled and hugged you. “You always cheer me up.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “What’s bothering you?”

He let out a long sigh. “I’ve just been planning a lot, that’s all.”

You smiled. “Work stuff?”

“Yeah.”

You massaged your fingers in his hair and hummed to him. “Is there anything I can do?”

He hugged you. “Just be here.”

You nuzzled against him and smiled. “You’re the best.”

He blushed. “I’m not. I should be doing better, but I can’t seem to get things right.”

“Well, I think you’re doing a wonderful job.”

He smiled at you. “You always think that.” He slid his hand up the inside of your thigh and nipped your neck. “You’re too sweet to me.”

You stopped Levi’s hand. “Levi, I’d love nothing more than to be passionate on this chair or on your desk, but you still haven’t told me what was sent to my parents home a few days ago.”

He tapped his head against you, then squeezed you so tightly. “I’m sorry.”

You hummed and tried to use your tapped arms and hands to pet him. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed. “Don’t be mad.”

“I won’t be.”

He opened his desk draw, then pulled out the wedding invite. “I kept this from you because I didn’t want you to get upset.”

You stared at it. “Hayden, right?”

He sighed. “Yeah.”

“An invite to mine and his wedding?”

“Yeah.”

You gulped. “I don’t want to see it then. I think it’ll just upset me more.”

He put it back, then kissed you. “Since getting it, I’ve been working with the scouts to shut everything down.”

You smiled. “You’re the best.”

“I’m not.” He sighed. “Because Hayden keeps organising things again.”

You nibbled your lip and hummed. “I think I have an idea.”

Levi looked to you, he seemed so tired. “Sure.”

“Well, I’ll tell you this idea, if and only if you promise to go for a nap after this.”

“Will you be my body pillow?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

You smiled and hummed. “Well, I think we should hold an engagement party and make it known. However, the party should be held here within scout territory.”

“So, you’re thinking of luring him here?”

You nodded. “Yeah! I mean, I know it’s dangerous, but if he gets here in scout territory, then you’ve got him.”

Levi hummed. “It’s a good plan, but I’m thinking it’s probably going to be a baby shower.” He saw you blush. “If you’re not pregnant by now, then I must be doing something wrong.”

You pressed your hands to your face and whined. “How can you say that so casually.”

He leaned closer. “I can fill you with more of my cu-.”

You covered his mouth with your hands. “Stop! Stop! Stop!”

He hummed a laugh, then pulled his face away. “I’ll stop. I think it’s a great idea and we’ll go for it, but I’m thinking we wait for the test results for if you are pregnant or not, then if it’s a yes, which I know it will be, then we’ll do an announcement party.”

“What if I’m not?”

He kissed you. “Then I’ll see a doctor about what’s wrong with my dick.” You both laughed. “Then we’ll announce our engagement.” He looked at your left hand, the ring he’d gotten you still there. “We practically are already because you put this ring on your finger.”

You blushed. “I know, but I want you to say it.” You locked eyes with Levi and blushed. “Say you want to marry me.”

Levi blushed and smiled as his gaze softened as he said your name. “Marry me.”

You nodded and kissed him. “Yes.”

“Perfect.”

You giggled. “Shall we cuddle on the sofa? You owe me a nap, remember?”

He sighed. “Yes.”

You slipped off his lap and held his hand as you pulled him along to the living room. “I’m going to watch a movie, that okay?”

Levi yawned and nodded. “Yeah.”

You stopped by the sofa. “Do you want to be little spoon again?”

He shook his head and lay on the sofa, his back slightly up against the corner of the sofa were the arm was, then opened his arms out. “Come here.”

You sat between his legs, then lay on your side against him. You grabbed your blanket, then snuggled against Levi and hugged him. You whistled for Teddy, who trotted over and got onto the sofa and lay between Levi’s and your feet. You smiled and hummed in happiness. “Better?”

Levi let out a long sigh, then squeezed you. “Yeah, thank you.”

You leaned up and kissed along his jawline. “Now nap.”

He sighed. “In a bit.”

You paused your movie. “Levi.”

He groaned. “Just a little bit longer, I want to be a normal couple for once. Let me watch the movie for a bit, then I’ll sleep.”

You looked up at him and hummed. “Well, you better not ask me 100 questions.”

“Promise.”

You smiled. “Aaah, screw it, it’s cute when you do.”

He smiled back at you. “You’re cute.”

You shuffled up a tad, then kissed him. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He pouted. “So…movie?”

You smiled and put it back on. “All yours.” He would ask you questions now and then and you’d happily answer. You thought he was so adorable and sweet. You noticed he was getting tired; his words were getting slurred and his eyes were slowly closing. Most of his responses to you were hums. You spoke a bit, but Levi didn’t answer you. You leaned up and looked to Levi to see he was fast asleep. You kissed his cheek, then leaned around and whispered in his ear. “You are amazing, you are wonderful, you are perfect, you are min and I love you with everything I have.”

You finished your movie, then slipped out of Levi’s arms and tucked him in properly. You kissed his forehead, then went to the kitchen and prepared dinner for you and Levi. You cleaned up the place quietly, then tidied up Levi’s office space. You saw the draw that Levi had put the invite in. It was tempting to look, but you weren’t sure if you should. You sat on his office chair and sighed as you stared at the draw. You pouted and hummed, then you finally opened it and stared at the invite. You shuffled closer, then peaked a little at it. You felt like you shouldn’t be looking, but you were just curious to what Hayden had done that had upset and pissed Levi off so much that he was launching this fight.

You spun around in his office chair, then got up and went into the living room and checked on Levi. You saw he was peacefully sleeping and Teddy had replaced you as the cuddle toy. You brushed Levi’s hair back and smiled at him, then you kissed his forehead making him hum in happiness. You hummed a laugh and thought he was just so adorable. You put a cushion behind his head, then made sure he was tucked in properly. You went back to the kitchen and kept checking everything was prepped, you were going to have a nice big meal with lots of Japanese dishes. You checked the miso soup, then mixed the batter for the large prawns. You checked the meaty tuna and rubbed spices and flavours into it.

You groaned, then hurried off into Levi’s office as it ate away at you. You opened the draw and looked at the invite. You stared at it and saw the fake picture. The date itself was interesting and you were thinking that you’d use the date as your party. You heard your name, then you looked up to see Levi there in the doorway. You smiled at him and blushed. “You know, this edit isn’t very good.”

Levi walked over, he looked so cute and tired. “You’re right, it’s a bad edit, it doesn’t look real.”

You hummed. “It’s a nice picture of me though.”

Levi took it and looked. “You look beautiful in it, but you can tell he’s put it together.”

You nodded and sighed. “So, can we save the date?”

He frowned and looked at you. “Tch, you marrying him?”

You laughed. “No, no, I was thinking we save the date as in, we use that date as our party date.”

Levi smiled and put the invite down. “You’re evil. Yes, we’ll do it.”

You giggled. “Wonderful!”

Levi stared at you, then opened his big blanket around him, then engulfed you and him. He squeezed you under the blanket, then kissed you. “Mine.”

“All yours.”

He sighed. “Can we go back to the sofa?”

You pulled the blanket down. “Yes. Oh, but I need to finish dinner.”

Levi shuffled after you. “What are you making?”

You showed him. “It’s ready to go when you are.”

He smiled and wrapped you up inside his blanket and hugged you. “You’re the best.”

“I do anything and everything for you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Me too.”

“Oh, I know. You’d murder for me.”

He growled. “Anyone at all, I don’t care.”

You patted his cheeks. “Reel it in big guy.”

He smiled at you. “Love me?”

“Always.”


	9. Chapter 9

You groaned as your communicator went off, but you wanted sleep. It pinged again and again, it was clearly and alert and you weren’t interested. Your communicator was waking Levi up though, and he had a day off today and he wanted to spoon with you. He leaned up, then looked over at your arm and saw it flashing. He rubbed his eyes and moaned, then tapped your communicator to see what it was. He blushed when he saw what the message was. He pulled it closer and read it more, it was confirming that all your active days and nights together were successful. You and him were going to have a baby. Levi was so excited and happy, that he shouted your name.

You jolted away and screamed. “What!? What!?”

He cupped your face and squeezed. “We’re going to be having a baby!”

You cleared your throat and rubbed your eyes. “What? Sorry, I’m tired. What’s going on?”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He showed you your communicator on your arm. “We’re having a baby.”

You blinked a few times to wake up, then sighed as you looked at the message on your communicator. There on your device it showed a little baby, then lots of confetti and a congratulations. Your eyes widened when you saw it was true, you and Levi had been successful. “Baby…we’re having a baby.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “That’s right.”

You hummed a laugh. “Guess you don’t need to get your stuff checked then.”

He blushed and pouted. “Tch, yeah, you’re right. Both of us are working fine.”

You giggled and lightly touched the notification. “Guess that party is a baby shower then.”

He smiled. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

You hummed. “I need to let mum and dad know.” You forwarded the message to your parents with a little heart sign. Your mum messaged you back super excited about it. You dad was happy being a grandad, but he was also upset and pouty about the idea that you were pregnant because of Levi. “Dad is being a proper protective dad right now.” You hummed a laugh. “He probs wants to cut your junk off, but at the same time hug you from being a lovely man and gifting him a grandchild.”

Levi rubbed his face and groaned. “Honestly, I’d be the same when we have a daughter or son. I’d be happy being a grandad, but at the same time someone has touched my precious child.”

You hugged Levi and kissed his cheek. “You’re really cute.” You yawned and stretched. “Can I go back to bed? I’m really tired.”

Levi nodded. “Sure. You are carrying precious cargo now, so I’m going to protect you even more.”

You lay down and hummed. “You better not treat me like I’m fragile.”

Levi lay down and blushed. “I’ll umm…I…okay I will try, but I have to protect both you now.”

You rolled over onto Levi. “You’re so cute.”

He hugged you. “Well, when you’re not pregnant, you are still fragile. However, now you are you’re even more so because anything off and you could get very sick and our baby too.”

You sighed and snuggled against his chest. “Mmm…then let me sleep.”

Levi hugged you. “Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind now.” He rubbed your back and thought. “Baby names…we also have to sort out the bedroom for the baby too. I need to plan a menu for you.”

You placed your hand on his mouth. “Less talking and more snuggling me and sleeping.”

He hugged you and kissed the top of your head. He waited a moment, then he spoke. “I should start buying diapers.”

You sighed and rolled away from Levi. “Get out of bed and go be and idiot.”

Levi whined and hugged you from behind. “But I want some loving.”

You took his hands off you. “You keep talking and it is…” You looked at the time four in the morning. Honey, I’m exhausted and need sleep. I’m pregnant, so I need to rest up as much as possible and I’m under a lot of stress with Hayden.”

Levi hugged you tightly from behind. “I’m sorry.”

You hummed and rolled over and faced him. “No, no I’m sorry. I was a bit snappy.”

He kissed your face all over. “You’re tired, that’s why.”

You smiled and yawned. “I am, but I shouldn’t snap at you.”

“It was cute.”

You hummed a laugh and snuggled against his chest and sighed. “Bed.”

He hugged you. “Bed.”

“When we get up, then we will buy as many baby things as possible.”

Levi squeezed you. “Yay.”

You smiled and kissed him, then closed your eyes and started sleeping. You went into a deep sleep and dreamed about your family life with Levi, of him holding a baby in his arms and looking perfectly handsome being a dad. You woke up late, but Levi was still right there with you. Levi was awake though, because he wasn’t used to sleeping in too much, but you were still training him to sleep when he can. You shuffled up and kissed him making him smile, he was happy that you were awake because it meant he could give you all the attention in the world.

He sighed and nuzzled against you. “Morning.”

You yawned and stretched with a moan. “We should get up.”

Levi hummed as he stared at your boobs pushing out as you stretched. “Maybe.”

You held Levi’s chin and made him look at you. “Focus honey.”

He smiled. “You’re pretty.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you, but we have to feed Teddy, let him into the garden for pee times and then we need to have breakfast. Once we’ve done all that, we will buy baby things.”

Levi yanked you against him and squeezed you. “Baby things.”

You giggled. “Baby things, yes.”

He jumped out of bed and got changed, then he threw clothes at you. “Hurry!”

You slipped out of bed, then changed and slipped on your slipper and cardigan of Levi’s. You combed your hair, then roughly put it up and yawned. “Okay, let’s go.”

Levi scooped you up like a bride. “I’m so excited.”

You kicked your legs. “I bet you before you met me, you would have never have thought you’d be marrying a woman who was pregnant with your baby.”

He walked downstairs and hummed in thought. “You’re right. Before I met you, I had no intention to marry or have kids, my life was just survival. However, when you walked in that day in that sexy underwear, I knew I wanted it all.”

You blushed. “You thought I was sexy?”

He nodded. “Tch, I’d never seen anyone audition before that looked so fucking sexy. People hadn’t interest me before, but when I took one look at you, I was very aroused.”

You blushed and covered your face. “Leviii.”

He kissed your face all over. “I just want to run you upstairs and get you naked.”

You giggled. “Levi.”

“Just to make sure you’re pregnant.”

You covered his mouth. “Stop it! You are going the right way for a smacked bottom.”

Levi pulled his mouth from your hand. “Please do.”

“Stop, you naughty boy.”

He stopped by the sofa. “If you fuck me roughly, then I will stop.”

You kicked and wiggled in his arms. “Put me down you beast.”

He gently put you on the sofa. “So, that’s a no?”

You patted Levi’s face. “Later.”

He groaned. “Fine. I’ll feed the mutt and you sit there.”

You got up and opened the slide door to your garden. Your garden was on a large balcony hanging over the city, but the walls were high so there were no accidents. You walked out into the nice sun and enjoyed the heat. You were looking at having your little one in February, but you hoped it wasn’t around Valentines day, because Levi adored celebrating it with you. Levi was romantic to you every day, but he went overboard on Valentines day, it was just adorable. You looked down as Teddy ran around the garden, then made a dart for the pool. You hurried over, then picked him up before he could jump in because he loved swimming.

You sighed. “No Teddy.” He whined. “No, no swimming in the pool.” You put him under your arm, then tapped on the panel to cover the pool. You put Teddy back down and petted his head. “Be good.”

Levi walked out and hugged you from behind. “Teddy run for the pool?”

You sighed. “Always.”

Levi kissed your shoulder loads and up to your neck. “Bless him.” He hummed in delight. “Breakfast is ready.”

“It better be real food and not sex.”

He nipped your earlobe. “It’s food.”

You pulled away and walked inside and sat on the stool at the counters in the kitchen. “Good.” You yawned and hummed. You ate your food, then sipped your juice. “No tea?”

Levi sat down. “Nope. Says pregnant women shouldn’t have stuff like tea or coffee.”

You smiled. “You have gone into full protective mode, huh?”

He nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I’m just making sure that you are safe and well.” He sipped his drink and gave you a side glance. “So, when am I making love to you and worshipping your body?”

You poked his cheek. “Baby.”

He groaned. “I’m so torn! I want to do so many things to your beautiful body.”

You shook your head and sighed. “You’re unstoppable.”

He showed you the holopad. “Baby shopping?”

You grinned and tapped away. “This will look good. Oh, make sure it’s not over the top, okay?”

He sighed and deleted some of the toys in the basket. “Fine.”

You kissed his cheek. “I love you so much and you are so cute, but we have to slow down with what we buy, okay?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You smiled. “You’re such a good boy.”

He hummed as you kissed his cheek loads. “I’ll tell the team about the baby and us having a baby shower party.”

You winked. “Good.” You got up and stretched with a moan. “I’m going to go sit outside with a nice drink and just relax with Teddy. Come and join us when you are done, okay?”

He nodded. “I will.”

You smiled, then got up and kissed his temple. “Love you soon to be dad.”

Levi blushed. “Dad.”

You giggled. “Soon you’ll have kids running around shouting daddy at you.”

“Can it happen now?”

You laughed as you got to the side door. “You have to wait honey.”

He sighed. “Okay.”

You sat watching Levi as he was putting up the baby things. He didn’t want you to help, because he believed you were fragile. You thought he was too cute for words how hard he was working. “Levi?”

He looked over at you. “Hmm?”

“The party is soon.” You looked at your communicator. “We should head there.”

Levi pouted. “I want to make more things for the baby though.”

“You can when we come back.”

He sighed and stood up. “Okay.”

You stood up and hugged him. “This is the day we face Hayden, remember?”

Levi squeezed you. “I know, that’s why I don’t want to go. I want to stay in this happy bubble for forever.”

You held his hand, then pulled him along. “I know, but I will do as you all say and keep safe. I remember the safe areas you told me about.”

He helped you put your shoes on. “Don’t do anything reckless and stick to the plan.”

You smiled. “I will.”

He slipped his shoes on. “Good girl.” He pulled you to his car and drove you to the event place. “Try and sit down as much as possible.”

You took Levi’s hand and squeezed. “I’ll be good, don’t worry.”

He pulled up and sighed. “The gang are very overwhelming as you know, so you have to look after yourself.”

You smiled. “I will.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

You heard a tap on the window, then you looked behind you to see Hange. She grinned and gave a thumbs up. “Give her tongue!”

Levi growled. “I’m going to fucking kill that four eyes.”

You laughed as Levi jumped out the car and went for Hange. You slipped out and bumped into Jean. “Hey Jean, long time no see.”

Jean smiled. “Yeah, it’s been a while. Congratulations by the way.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

“Who would have thought the girl who walked in begging for a job from Levi would end up having his kid and marrying him. It’s nice to see.”

You smiled. “Thanks, so how have things been for you?”

He shrugged. “Not bad, working hard for the gang is all.” He waved to Mikasa. “Just determined to get this guy Hayden so you can live a good life.”

“And Levi?”

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, the boss too.”

Mikasa gave you a little hug. “How are you? You look great.”

You smiled. “I’m pretty good yeah, thanks. How is everything between you and Eren?”

She blushed. “Good.”

You hummed a laugh and winked at her. “Good.” You waved Eren over. “Speaking of…” You hugged the guy. “Hey handsome, you alright?”

Eren squeezed you. “I’m great, thanks. Congratulations by the way, you are with the best man possible.”

You giggled. “You really like Levi, don’t you?”

“I admire him and he set me straight when I was young, so I thank him for that.”

“Oi brats?” Everyone looked to Levi. “Inside, we have to set everything up.” They all saluted him, then ran off. “Damn kids.”

You hugged him and looked up at him. “You say that, and yet you are going to be a daddy.”

He squeezed you. “I’ll treat our kids like precious gems.”

You gigged. “I know. Now kiss.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “We should head in, but I want to enjoy this moment with you for a bit longer.”

Erwin walked over and called your name. “Lovely to see you, you’re usually locked up because of Levi.”

You laughed as Levi growled. “He’s just protective, right Levi?”

Levi nodded. “Yes.”

You turned in Levi’s arms, but he wouldn’t let go because he hugged you from behind. “How is the bar coming along?”

Erwin smiled. “Great actually, I’d love for you to come see it when you are free.”

“I will.” You looked to Levi. “Right?”

Levi sighed. “Sure.”

You smiled, then looked to Erwin. “Sorted then.”

Erwin looked between you and Levi. “Well, I should say congratulations you two on the baby, though I’m not surprised you’re expecting. We were all waiting for the announcement.”

You pulled from Levi making him whine, then you turned and patted his cheeks. “We said the same thing to each other, we knew it was only a matter of time before I was expecting.” You smiled and looked to Erwin. “He went overboard with the baby stuff.”

Erwin chuckled. “I’m not surprised. Since you two got together all he’s ever talk about is having kids with you and married life.”

You looked at Levi and saw him blush. “Really?”

Levi growled. “Tch, shut up eyebrows!”

You hummed a laugh. “Shall we go inside?”

Levi pulled you along. “Tch, yeah and get away from the idiots.”

“Levi, they’re our friends.”

“Don’t care.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I like hearing that you wanted a family right away, that you saw a future quickly with me.”

He blushed. “Really?”

You nodded. “Really.” You sat down and sighed. “Sorry, a little tired.”

He sat next to you as people celebrated. “You should rest.”

You leaned your head against his shoulder and yawned. “I don’t get why I’m so tired.”

Levi put his arm around you. “You worry so much about everything, plus today is a big day with baby announcement and confronting Hayden today if he turns up.” He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Plus, you are pregnant sweetheart.”

You hummed and smiled as he kissed your forehead for a long time. “Yeah, you’re right.” You flinched when you heard a pop. “What was that?”

Levi looked on alert, then he got you up and hurried with you down the hallway and away from the main hall. “Gunshot. I need you to go into the safe room we have.”

You whined and stopped walking. “Levi, don’t leave me.”

“I won’t. I’m going to be right here.”

Someone shouted your name. You looked down the hall to Hayden holding a gun and covered in weapons. “You betraying whore!”

Levi shoved you behind him, then you heard a bang and saw Levi jolt. You gasped, then watched Levi drop to his knees, it was like you were watching it all in slow motion. Levi slammed to the floor on his side. You screamed and dropped to your knees and shook him. “Levi!” You welled up. “Levi…”

Hayden loaded new ammo into his gun, then locked it all in place. “I have to teach you a lesson that I was always serious.”

You looked up to him and held your hand up and moved backwards across the floor. “Wait I’m pregnant!” You let out a yelp as he shot you in the side of your head. You slammed back onto the floor and hit your head on the cold floor knocking you out. Hayden stared at you as blood came from your head. He felt his heart break when he thought he’d killed you. He loaded the gun, then walked past and went into the main hall shooting away.

Levi gasped and coughed as he felt winded, he sat up a groaned at the bulletproof jacket working. He sighed and was so thankful he wore it. He was also glad he made you wear yours. He rubbed his side, then he looked over to see your legs. He called your name, then turned to see you on the floor and blood coming from your head. “No…no, no, no…” He moved over to your side, then checked your pulse and sighed when he felt your heart beating. “Thank goodness.” He looked up and heard shooting now and then. He scooped you up, then carried you into the bathroom. He locked the door, then cleaned your head wound to see you were just grazed. “Lucky brat.”

You hummed and frowned, then woke up to see you were in Levi’s arms. “You’re…alive?”

Levi smiled and nodded. “We put on the vests, remember?”

You sighed. “Yeah, I forgot. It scared me a little when you got shot.”

“I know, but I didn’t want you to get shot even with protection, but I guess I failed at that.”

You smiled. “I’m okay, it’s just a graze. You need to go out there and stop him, you’re the only one who can.”

Levi nodded. “Stay right here, okay?”

You licked your lips and sighed. “Promise. Now stop him and hurt him.”

Levi got up and smiled. “I’ll break him.”

You winked at him. “That’s my man.” You watched him leave, then you sat up carefully and looked in the mirror at yourself to see you were bleeding again. You cleaned up, then ripped the bottom of your skirt and tied it around your head to add pressure. You drank from the tap, then sat down and waited for Levi. You looked to the door and smiled when he came back, blood all over him. “I do hope that’s not yours.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Don’t be mad.”

You frowned. “What did you do?”

“I cut Hayden’s hands off.” He saw you staring at him. “You’re mad…” He frowned. “Disappointed? No…you’re attracted to me right now, aren’t you?”

You blushed hard. “Shut up!” You touched your head as it throbbed. “Ow…”

Levi walked over and placed his hand on yours on your head. “Calm down, okay? Try not to go overboard with emotions and everything.”

You smiled at Levi. “You’re my brave handsome man.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Let’s get you to medical. I need you to focus on me though and ignored Hayden’s gargled screams.”

“Why are they gargled?” You saw his clench his jaw as he carried you. “Levi, did you cut out his tongue?”

He groaned. “I cut only a bit of his tongue. I’m saving the rest of the cutting for later.”

You hugged his neck and snuggled your face against the crook of his neck. You inhaled his scent, then you smiled. You heard the scouts talking along with gargled pleas of help. “You smell nice Levi.”

Levi smiled. “Thank you.”

“Can we have a bath together?”

“Yeah.” He kissed your forehead. “I will shower first, then we can have a bath together.”

You yawned and hummed. “Good.”

You sat on the sofa napping with a beautiful little bean of a baby boy on your chest sleeping away. You inhaled and opened your eyes when Evan made a little noise. You looked down to see he was sleeping, then you heard the noise again and laughed because it was a tiny little toot. “Someone needs changing, huh?” You picked him up, then carried him to his room and changed him. “Ooow, big one little bean. Daddy is going to be mad at me for changing you, but he’s not here.” You kissed his little tummy. “So cute though. We keep this between us, okay?” You winked at Evan. “Good boy.” You fixed him up, then picked him up and walked through the house. You tied Evan to your chest, then put Teddy’s lead on.

You left the house and walked through the streets in the scout zone towards the base. Since Levi had stopped Hayden, you’d been safe and relaxed. You’d stopped being a teacher because you wanted to focus on being a mum, as well as being a wife and an assistant to Levi. You were always at his side, but since having Evan you were having time off to recover and just be happy being a mum. Levi would stay at home too being a dad, but he had to run into work today to do a few things and promised he wouldn’t be long, but he was taking longer than normal. So, you decided to visit him and the team and say hello and maybe drag Levi home.

You waved to the scouts as you walked in, Teddy on a lead at your side and Evan sleeping away strapped to you. You stopped by Armin. “Hey, where’s Levi?”

Armin smiled at Evan sleeping away. “He’s in his office, I think. Evan is so damn cute by the way.”

You hummed a laugh. “He is. Thank you for the husband tip.” You walked down the hall to Levi’s office, then peaked in to see no one in there meaning he’d probably left. You saw Mikasa and smiled. “Hey, is Levi still in?”

She nodded. “Yeah, he’s gone to…never mind. I’ll tell him you’re in.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

She peaked at Evan. “So cute.”

You patted Evan’s little bum. “He’s the best.” You waved to her, then let Teddy off the lead to wander around, then you took Evan off your chest and lay him on the sofa. You stretched and moaned, then got yourself a drink as Evan slept. You looked over to him and saw him getting fussy, which meant he was hungry. You sat down, then started feeding him and rocked him. You looked up as the door and saw Levi talking to someone, then he turned his head and looked at you. His harsh looked washed away and his sweet kind gaze appeared. “Hi Levi.”

Levi closed the door and walked over. “Hey, hi, how are you?”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m good, so is Evan.”

He crouched and fussed Teddy. “Hey Teddy, I bet you’ve been a good boy, huh?”

“He’s always good.”

Levi looked up at you. “God you’re fucking beautiful.”

You giggled and pulled Evan from you, but Levi took him. “Thanks, but I got him.”

Levi grabbed the little towel and put it on his shoulder and patted his son’s back until he burped. “I got him I always do this. Has he pooped yet?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I was sleeping on the sofa and got woken up by him tooting, then he tooted again and low and behold there was a big poop.”

Levi sighed and bounced Evan. “I do nappies.”

“Well, you weren’t home and he needed changing.” You flopped onto your side and hummed. “We missed you.”

He sat on the floor, then leaned over and kissed you. “I missed you all as well.”

You reached over and played with Levi’s hair. “You look so handsome.” You hummed. “We’re you with Hayden again.”

Levi shuffled around so his side leaned against the sofa, this meant he could look at you and his son. “Yeah.”

“You hurt him?”

Levi shrugged. “Maybe. I mean, I asked him how he felt about you, because if he had given up I might let him go.”

You hummed. “I’m guessing that didn’t go well, huh?”

He sighed and shook his head. “He’s still obsessed with you.”

You let out a long sigh. “Well…I guess we have to keep holding him here. What’s his family say?”

“They weirdly don’t care. Seems like he was nothing but trouble for them.”

You frowned in thought. “Kind of sad when you think about it.”

“How?”

“Well, his family don’t care he’s being hurt.”

Levi tickled his son’s cheek. “Yeah, yeah, I guess you’re right, but from what they said he’s always been like this. They tried different kinds of therapy and everything, but nothing worked.” He looked to you. “You have to remember sweetheart that he shot people, he tried to kill people.”

You sat up. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Do you want to go home?”

You smiled. “Yeah, yeah let’s go.”

Levi got up and tied Evan to himself. “I got the little one.”

You put Teddy on his lead. “Thanks, the little bean is getting heavy.”

Levi looked down at his son gazing up at him, then patted his little bum. “He is, he’s growing up.”

You whined. “I don’t want him to grow up.”

“He’s got to sweetheart.”

You pouted. “I know.”

He held your hand and smiled. “You’re so cute sometimes.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks.”

Levi noticed you were staring at him as you walked home. “What?”

You blushed. “Ah, it’s just…well…you looked really good and also funny with Evan.”

He raised a brow. “Meaning?”

You sighed and hummed. “Well, you have this tough guy don’t mess with me attitude, right?”

He nodded. “Right.”

“So, you still have that, but then there’s this adorable little baby on your chest.”

He looked at Evan. “I guess you’re right.” He looked to you and squeezed your hand. “I’m also with a very stunning and cute wife.”

You giggled. “You are.”

He lifted your hand up and kissed the back of it. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

Levi let go of your hand, then unlocked the front door and let you and Teddy in first. “So, what’s the plan?”

You went to the kitchen and made drinks. “Don’t know. I think Evan needs to go for a nap soon.”

Levi nodded. “Got it, I’ll put him down. He’s out like a light anyway.”

“We’re so lucky he sleeps when he’s supposed to.”

Levi smiled. “We’re blessed. I’ll be right back, okay?”

You grabbed the monitor and winked. “Got it.” You went outside to the sunbeds, then sat down and lay back with a sigh. The bed was a couple one, so Levi could cuddle you. It was his idea to get it. You thought they were comfy beyond belief, so you’d often nap on it under the shade on sunny days. You put your drink and monitor on the side, then smiled as you watched Levi put Evan to bed and sing to him. As Levi sang, you began to feel sleepy as well. You fell asleep to his voice and felt so happy and loved by this man. He was perfection, he really was.

Levi walked out into the garden, then smiled at you napping away. He walked over, then lay on the bed next to you. He rolled over and hugged you from behind. “Hey beautiful.”

You inhaled, then rolled over to face Levi. “Hi.”

He smiled at how cute you looked. “Hi.”

You nuzzled against him and hummed. “Warm.”

Levi chuckled. “That good?”

“Perfect.”

He kissed your forehead. “Good, I’m glad.” He frowned when he felt your hands wandering around on him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing…” You ran your hands down his back and grabbed his bum. “Target acquired.”

“Brat.”

You squeezed. “Perky.”

Levi grabbed your bum. “Best bum ever.”

“Lies.”

“No lies.” He looked down at your chest. “I’d touch your boobs, but you’re still feeding.”

You let go of Levi’s bum and touched your boobs. “I hate how they leak sometimes.”

“That normal?”

You nodded and hummed a laugh. “Thought you read all the baby books.”

He blushed. “I did, but I can’t remember everything.”

You laughed and kissed him. “I’m teasing.” You pulled your top away and looked down. “Bad bra.”

Levi rolled onto you. “Let me look!”

You laughed as he shoved his head under your top. “Leviii.”

He hummed and pulled his head out from under. “I see nothing wrong with it, but I might have to keep inspecting.”

You giggled as he put his head under again. “Levi, stop it.” You squeaked as he bit the top of your left breast, then sucked a mark. He pulled his head out and smiled. “I think the bra is perfect.”

You snorted a laugh. “You’re funny.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “I’m glad I make you smile and laugh.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “You always do.”

He sighed. “Fucking hell brat.”

You watched him roll off you. “What’s wrong?”

He covered his face and groaned. “You are too cute for your own good!”

You leaned on his chest and smiled. “Well so are you.”

He eyed you. “Kiss me.”

You leaned over and kissed him with a happy hum. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He rubbed your back. “I want a baby.”

You laughed. “We have one.”

“I know and I adore Evan with everything I have, but I want another.”

You bopped Levi’s nose. “Give it a year or two. We have plenty of time to have our other three, okay?” You heard a noise and looked over to the monitor and laughed. “Someone is windy today.”

“What are you feeding him?”

You looked down at your boobs pressed against his chest. “Breast milk.” You frowned. “I don’t think mine is that bad.”

Levi stared at your boobs. “Oh, they’re amazing.”

You hummed a laugh. “He’s not normally this windy.”

“He’s having a major toot day.”

You laughed. “Yeah.” You patted Levi’s cheeks. “I’m having a major hots for my husband day.”

Levi purred at you and wrapped his arms around you, then rolled over onto you. “Well, I can help with that.”

You giggled. “You better.”

“Oh, I will.”


End file.
